Tangled in Fate
by Nikkou-tan
Summary: Mei Tate and Victoire Weasley; two seeming ordinary wizards will be dragged into the extraordinary wars that their parents figured were lost to the past. Also a crossover with Fate/Stay Night.
1. Surprises

**A/N:** At first this story was just supposed to be a "what would happen" type joke. But somehow someway I seriously started planning this thing and, tah-dah! Here it is. This is also a Fate/Stay Night crossover - though at first only Mai-HiME meets Harry Potter story, for the plot's sake I have to slowly but steadily introduce the F/S N stuff. I plan on staying as close to canon as possible but I may deviate.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter, Type-Moon, or Mai-Hime franchise. All orginal plots, places, and characters are mine though.

Hope you all like my first fanfic. Reviews are most welcome!

* * *

**String 01: Surprises **

In the early morning of July 15th inside a small house in the suburbs at Denver a man sat on a stool in his kitchenette, unwaveringly focused on the fancy green inked text he read. A woman also read from behind his shoulder, the smile she wore fading more and more the further down she skimmed.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Regina Lumpsack_

_(Order of Merlin, Third Class; Junior Executive Mugwump)_

_Dear Miss Tate,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hestia Jones II,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"It's a joke right?"

He looked up from the letter in his hands to meet his wife's skeptical purple eyes. If he hadn't known what laid beneath them, a flash of fear, he would have snorted. She of all people couldn't be cynical. "Well, it's a pretty elaborate one. It even comes with a supplies list: one pewter cauldron, apparently there's a standard size two; three plain work robes, black. Sheesh! These people are specific about things–"

"It's just a prank Yuuichi!" His wife said firmly. "One of the neighborhood kids sent it to her, probably those Prescott boys." She snagged the parchment from him and made for the door. "I'll deal with them."

"Careful Mai, I don't want complaints about my crazy wife again."

Mai stuck her tongue out jokingly. She then opened the door to find it blocked by a girl, no, she could just barely pass for an adult in appearance. The stranger smiled sympathetically at Mai. It was one of those smiles someone would get right before they were about to be thunderstruck by big news.

"Is this the Tate residence?"

"Er, yes." Mai answered, she was a bit startled by the young woman. She looked familiar but for the life of Mai she couldn't figure out where she had seen the guest before.

"I am Michi Ishigami, there's something we need to talk about. May I come in?"

Mai stepped aside for Michi to walk in. Her grin widened once she glimpse at the piece of parchment in the elder's hand. She took a seat at their kitchenette across from Yuuichi and signaled Mai to come over. "I think you'll need to sit down for this. I know it's hard to believe but I'm here about that letter. It's hundred-percent real, as is Hogwarts."

Mai lazily sat in the stool next to her husband. "Really? Can you prove it?" she scorned.

Michi smirked. "Certainly." The woman thought for a moment, then removed an old wooden stick from her pocket and pointed it at Mai. "_Accio_." The Hogwarts letter flew the redhead's hands into the brunette's. The couple blinked a few times before Mai laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry but…" She said between giggles. "You'll have to do better than that. A flying paper and a tree branch! Please."

"_Accio!_"

"WAH!" Mai felt to the floor as her stool flipped from under her to Michi's side. Her chest gave a bounce when she landed. The young woman looked down her own chest -much smaller chest - and sighed. With a quick cough Michi began again:

"You'll have to excuse me. I got a little carried away there. Charms aren't my strong suit anyways."

Mai grumbled as Yuuichi helped her up. "Fine then! You're a witch but what does that have to with our Mei."

"What about me?"

A girl clad in pajamas gave the adults a bewildered stare that replaced her drowsy look. Michi immediately gained a huge grin as she saw her. "You're Miss Mei Tate correct?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Michi Ishigami. I teach at Hogwarts – a school for witches and wizards. Like you."

Mei gaped as her parents but her gaze had Mai's cynicism in it. She was truly Mai's daughter from the orangey-red ahoge atop carroty hair to her violet eyes, differing only by having a slightly tanned skin tone thanks to Yuuichi. "Seriously? I'm one of those pointy black hat and broomstick-riding witches?"

Michi chuckled. "The very same. Don't worry I didn't believe a word of it either when I first found out." She turned to Mai and Yuuichi. "My parents were Muggles too and it took nearly the whole day to convince my mum."

"Muggles?"

"Merlin, this is going to be longer than I thought. Mei, have you ever done anything unexplainable? Something you wanted to happen but you didn't think you could do or you thought you imagined it?"

Mei gazed at her fuzzy slippers. "Last week."

Mai and Yuuichi were stunned once again but Michi only beamed at the girl, she put a gentle hand on Mei's shoulder. Speaking warmly and softly she prodded the child onward with her story.

"Well, I was walking home from the store with friends one day when I saw the people two streets down let their dog out again. It was barking at some little tabby and I tried to shoo it away from the sidewalk. Suddenly the dog started to attack the kitten and the poor thing couldn't even fight back. So I ran across the street, grabbed it and took off but the dog chased me! I ran as fast as I could but it was catching up and I really just wished it'd go away! Then the barking behind me stopped. I looked back and saw the mean old dog was behind its owner's fence again. It happened so quick it was like…well…magic I guess."

"You are a witch." Michi told her. "You and other Muggle-borns, Muggle means non-magical by the way, had their name written by a magical quill at Hogwarts because it sensed the magic in you. Since it has, you may come to Hogwarts and learn to be a proper witch in time. You'll live and learn at Hogwarts just any other boarding school in Scotland but you'll learn things like Divination, Ancient Runes, and, one of the best classes at the school, Defense Against the Dark-"

"Why would she need it?"

All turned to Mai, completely forgotten. "If she needs to learn defense, doesn't that mean there's some danger to her?"

Michi grimaced. "Well, yes, but I assure you, no one but the best wizards and witches in all of Britain are allowed to teach at Hogwarts. There isn't a single one who wouldn't die to protect your daughter."

"Die?" The Tate family repeated. Michi blushed and soon added: "The Wizarding world's been at peace for awhile now. An untrained witch can cause serious damage to other Muggles and herself." She glanced back at Mei. "You'll be fine, that is, if you want to go…"

"Of course!" Mei said finally smiling back at her soon-to-be (she hoped) teacher. She always felt there was something sleeping inside of her, some sort of power, maybe this was it. "Can I go Mum? Dad?"

"I don't think–"

"Mai." Yuuichi interrupted her, pulling his wife away into their bedroom and locking the door behind them.

"This is a horrible time Yuuichi–"

"I know you're worried for Mei." He whispered. "But it may be the best thing for her. I mean, they're going train her with this magic thing so she'll be safe against _them_. Plus, she not being shipped to Fuka Gakuen. She's been invited to a school on the other side of continent!"

Mai took a deep breath and cracked the door slightly open. Michi was levitating a couple glasses the family had left forlorn in the sink. The child watched in awe as the mentor made the each cup twirl in the air, encircling each other, gleaming in the rising sun's light. "She does seem to like it." The mother said with a small smile. Stepping out the room she plastered the biggest grin she could muster upon reaching the two. She spoke: "Please, take care of my daughter at this 'Hogwarts' of yours."

Mei leapt in the air for joy, giving Michi a high five on the way down. Though that one second of no concentration caused the spell to break, as did the five glasses once they crashed back to Earth. "Oops." Michi said sheepishly. "Sorry, as I said Charms aren't my strong suit. _Reparo!_" The shattered glass instantly mended itself.

"I'll use my own owl to write the school a reply, and I'll be back the day before to take Mei supplies shopping. It's been nice to meet all of you." Michi headed toward the doorway.

"Wait!"

Michi froze at Yuuichi's voice. She turned to face him but he didn't seem angry with her. He looked shocked – ironically, Michi noted, he was the calmest one all day. "That mark."

Michi felt ice travel down her spine before she realized he referred the one on her face. Near to her right eye was a simple black dot. "Sister Yukariko had the same one next to her eye." He told her.

Mai looked a little more closely at the witch. Michi's light blue eyes were hidden behind eyeglasses but they clearly resembled the nun's Mai met in her first year at Fuka Gakuen. The curly bob-haircut wasn't hers though; it was much darker…like the old art teacher she hardly got to know… "Ishigami was our art teacher's name back at Fuka."

Michi smiled but from all those years of trying to be strong: throughout Takumi's health problems, throughout the HiME Carnival, throughout everything – Mai could tell it was a fake one; a forced sign of happiness to throw others off. "Yukariko is my mother's name and Ishigami my father's last name. I think they used to work at a place called Fuka. I'll tell some old students said 'hi' the next time I talk to them."

Michi suddenly didn't feel as comfortable as she did before – screw the Muggle way – she wanted to leave now.

With a faint "_POP_!" Michi was gone right before the family's very eyes. "That…was…so…cool!" Mei exclaimed. She was none the wiser about Michi's subtle hints of sadness. "I hope I can learn to do that! When do I go? I'll need to pack! Where I'm going to find a magic stick like Michi's? Will I know it's magic? Will I have to–?"

"Oye, don't ask us. We aren't the wizards here!" Yuuichi teased her. "We figure all that stuff later, but for right now…" she jumped into his arms and her spun her around."Happy Birthday Mei."

She giggled and hugged her dad tighter. "Thank you Dad!" She spun around to Mai. "I'm going to be a witch Mum!"

He grinned and chuckled. "Our daughter's full of surprises, just like her mother. Right Mai?"

The mother beamed back. "Right!" The family drifted into the kitchen. Mei and Yuuichi discussing the birthday party they'd planned today. Mai wasn't listening however, she was stuck glaring at her daughter – or more specifically, her daughter's birthmark. Unlike Michi's it wasn't as simple as a black dot. It was two orange concentric circles with a dash on the bigger one. The HiME mark was small enough to fit on her collarbone hidden by her bulky nightgown. Mai had the HiME mark as child too. It nearly ruined her life and could've ended it – along with her "most important person's". She thought she had attended the final Carnival but…"_I guess not._" Mai thought sulkily. "_Our daughter's full of surprises, just like me…_"


	2. Stories

**String 02: Stories**

"Ow…Michi do me a favor, never do that 'side-appearing' thing with me again." The young woman laughed as Mei grumbled and dusted off her overalls. The two had found themselves in what looked like a pub of some sorts, filled with many weird looking witches and wizards. Some were staring at newspapers with moving monotone pictures. "Cool…" Mei whispered.

Michi snorted. "You haven't seen anything yet Mei." The witch had guided her outside the room they were in, once they were out Mei looked back and the building – a worn sign next to it read "_The Leaky Cauldron_" from what she could tell. Her soon to be professor glanced behind her and began counting bricks. Mei was contemplating the woman's sanity when she took out that magic stick of hers and tapped the wall. The girl's jaw slacked when the wall destroyed itself and a village appeared before her abundant with more magic users, some in luxurious robes, some selling something called "doxycide". There were even kids around her age – a boy showing off his new broom and other trying to catch a brown frog that fell from his hand. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"This is…the best!" With that she was off, examining everything from the Apothecary to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. Michi had to run just to keep up with her – the child wouldn't slow for a second. Mei oohed when her parents' two hundred dollars where turned into 40 gold coins Michi told her where called Galleons (which was apparently worth 680 of some silver specie called Sickles and 19,720 penny-like things called Knuts). The elder also suggested that the child open up a Gringotts account to store some in. The building was the same color white as the clouds in the sky when the inside was marbled-floored and breathtaking. The goblins there were a bit curt – though it might not have helped that Mei was staring quite obviously and rudely and them – but in the end she got her vault and key.

"You're very smart Michi." Mei said suddenly, causing Michi to sit up in her seat. After an exhausting trip up and down the wizarding district Michi had decided to take a pit stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before finishing up their shopping.

"What do you mean?"

"I stink at math." The child admitted bashfully. "But you could add all those numbers in your head, and you know a lot about how Wizards live even if you're a Moogle-born like me."

"_Muggle_, but you were close." Michi corrected. "And I've been a witch since I was your age so it's only natural…though I was one of the top students of my year, even for a Ravenclaw that's impressive."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Oh that's right I never finished telling you about Hogwarts." The shopkeeper, Gretchen Fortescue, handed each of them a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Michi took a bite of hers and continued. "In Hogwarts all the students are divided into groups called Houses, based on their personalities. My old house, Ravenclaw, was for those who are intelligent, witty, and creative. There's also Gryffindor for the adventurous types. Then there's the Slytherins, for the ambitious and cunning. It use to have a bad reputation considering some of its alumni. I'm sure it's all not bad – I had Slytherin friends at school and blood purity isn't such a big deal anymore. Oh, right, then there's Hufflepuff – they don't have such a good name either but the reasoning is much different. It's the house of the loyal, fair, and hardworking – but a lot think of it as the Hogwarts reject bin."

"That's sad…wait what's blood purity?"

Michi's mood went somber. "In the wizarding world there's also a classification based on how much of your family were wizards and witches before you. There's pure-blood, who can trace their wizardry for over hundreds of years. There's also us, muggle-borns, who are the first in generations of our family to have magical ability for a long time. A wizard or witch who has both of two types for parents is called a half-blood. You're also a half blood if you have one parent who's not a wizard or is also a half-blood. Before I was introduced to the Wizarding world there was a war going on. Lord Voldemort and his supporters – traditionalist pure-bloods and a portion of half-bloods, believed that pure-bloods should be put above the other groups and magical creatures of the world. They were not too fond of humans and we muggle-borns were even worse than that in their eyes. Voldemort's supporters were called Death Eaters, and with their leader they killed a lot of innocent people. Thankfully it was stopped once Harry Potter killed him for good."

"Oh…" Mei murmured, swallowing a whole spoonful of ice cream. "So this Harry Potter guy was a big hero?"

"Still is." Michi stopped the child from pouring an assortment of jellybeans on her treat. "Trust me. You don't want that – everything's fine till you get vomit flavored." Mei winced and tossed the candies aside. "Anyways, Harry Potter was the only one who survived a killing curse from Voldemort, he defeated him when he was only seventeen and after that rounded up some of the worst Death Eaters. They say there are some still around but I doubt Harry would have let them slip so easily. He's Head of the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic – and before you ask the Ministry of Magic is the parliament for us witches and wizards and an Auror is like our version of an officer." Michi's smile returned as she added: "I met a friend of his once, Hermione Granger-Weasley. She's a muggle-born too and my old Headmistress who retired this year, McGonagall, asked her to teach me about the wizarding world. So, I guess it's come full circle now."

"Wait? That shop we saw, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, does she own it?"

"Not even, she seems way too sensible for that – it's a joke shop. Though they're related – in fact there's a ton of Weasleys in the world, at least seven in Hogwarts alone and more should be coming with you." Michi dropped her spoon in an empty porcelain bowl and sighed with contentment. "Speaking of which, you still need a wand; do you want a pet too? I just remembered your father told me your birthday was awhile back I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay Michi." Mei assured. "I already have one. Auntie Mikoto gave me a kitty for my birthday already." She finished her dish as well and after paying Gretchen they left the shop.

"Still, I feel like I should though…I got it!" They stopped at a tattered, thin store with a wand on its display. Inside Mei saw wall upon wall of boxes and not much else. A man came towards them. He looked old but his blue eyes were so bright they struck Mei and paralyzed her.

"Ah, Miss Ishigami, or should I say Professor Ishigami – 11 ½ vine wood and two strands of mermaid hair, a bit bendy." He told Michi, she looked up at him kindly without any fear unlike Mei.

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Ollivander." She gave Mei a slight push towards him. "This is Mei Tate, she's going to be a first-year starting tomorrow and she needs a wand. Could you watch her for a sec too? I need to get something."

"Of course Professor. I just finished with another costumer myself: 9 3/4, holly and dragonheart string. Good for defense spells I'd say. You may come along, Mei."

He traveled deeper into the store and Mei looked back at Michi. The woman whispered "he's harmless, just a bit weird" and left the store. Mei quickly followed the elderly man – if Michi trusted him then he was probably okay – plus, it was better than being alone.

"Illya calm down–"

"I hate it Shirō!" A short blond teen stormed passed Mei and Mr. Ollivander. "I don't even need one -"

"Illya, everyone at Hogwarts needs one." A man, presumably Shirō said in a warning sort of tone. He walked over to the girl and muttered some more words Mei couldn't comprehend from a distance. In ended with the girl grumbling, snatching the stick from the man as she stormed out of Ollivander's. Shirō gave the old man some gold. "Sorry about that, thank you for the wand." He apologized before running out of the store after the girl.

_Weird_, Mei thought. Mr. Ollivander however, looked untroubled by the scene before. He laden a table with nearly ten boxes and pulled out twig from the first one. He handed it to Mei. "Let's begin. Give it a swish and see what happens.

* * *

"Michi!" The former Ravenclaw hid the girl's gift behind her back. Mei rushed out of Ollivander's and nearly poked Michi's eye out when she brandished her wand. "8 ¼ Ash and kneazle fur, quite durable. At least that's what Ollivander said – What's a kneazle?"

"My, my, aren't you a curious one? You may be a Ravenclaw yet." She handed Mei a long, wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday Mei!" The child stuffed her wand her overall pocket and hastily began unwrapping her gift. She gaped when she saw it.

"We seriously ride these?" Mei questioned.

Michi frowned. "Well, not as much since Apparition was invented but still, yes. Muggles are actually smarter than most wizards give them credit for. They've figured out about wands and werewolves – the only problem is that they're too rational to believe in us."

"But a broom, like to fly on?" Mei continued. It wasn't so much the gift that bothered her. It wasn't a bad broom with its sleek shiny brown handle with a golden tail. If she had thought it was for cleaning she would have been okay with it but the concept of hopping on it and soaring through the night just seems so, crazy.

"Hey it's not the most recent but it still has good control. Plus, the DragonFlier can go from naught to fifty in ten seconds with no wind. They got rid of the rule against first years on their own brooms. If you're as fast in the air as you are on your feet, you'd probably be good on any Quidditch team."

"Ditch? We have to dig holes with the brooms too?"

Michi shook her head, giggling. "Everything in time Mei, you'll learn soon enough."

* * *

"…So apparently, Hogwarts has its own forest. We're not supposed to go in but Michi says the rules get broken a lot anyways." Mei told the calico queen on her bed. Yuuko, the kitten, was the daughter of one of the many, many strays her Aunt Mikoto took in. She's played with Yuuko since the creature was days old and when she told her fictive aunt she was leaving for boarding school, after much crying into her chest and tight hugs, Mikoto insisted on her has Yuuko for a pet.

"_Also for protection, just in case_." Mikoto said seriously, which must have meant something as her aunt was hardly ever serious – or at least never acted like it. What she meant was still a mystery to Mei.

"Grown-ups are crazy." She dismissed her thought. She hopped from her bed to her suitcase to squish her things down. By the time she had managed to zip it shut Mei heard her door open.

"Mei, can we talk?"

"Sure Mum, what's going on?" Mai sat on the child's bed and her daughter followed the suit. Mai and Mei were very close. She may have loved her father too but she could connect with her mother more and if anyone could give her an honest opinion it was her. Mei loved her Mum's fiery spirit and her Dad's coolness to match it. All in all she loved her whole family – leaving them was hard but she was so enraptured by magic. She felt drawn to Hogwarts, she couldn't explain it.

"I'm sorry me and your Dad couldn't come with you today, I wanted to but…" Mai bit her lip, thinking of how to continue. "An old classmate's call surprised us. Anyways, about the school in Scotland you're going to. You're excited right?"

"You bet!" Mei cheered, but then a wave of guilt hit her. "Don't worry Mum. I'll miss you and Dad lots. I'll write everyday and send letters to Uncle Takumi and Aunt Mikoto too–"

"Whoa, you don't have to go to all of that trouble!" Mai said. "I was just checking that you wanted to. I'm sure I'll be fun, you've already made a friend in Michi…but I have a favor to as you while you're there."

"No problem, what –"

"Do not get close to anyone."

Mei blinked, was her mother joking? Mai couldn't even look at her daughter after she spoke. It was like the matron's fiery spirit had been thrown in the ocean. "Mum?"

"Just in case." Mai went on. "It'll be better for you that way. Can you promise me that Mei?"

Mei gulped, her mother was really scaring her now – though, it was her mother right? She wouldn't Mei hurt. She could trust her. "I promise Mum."

Mai let out a huge breath of relief. She hugged her daughter close to her and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight Mei, I'll miss you too."

Her mother left the room turning back and smiling at the child for a moment, Mei smiled back Mai and once the women was out of sight, she plopped onto her bed. Yuuko nuzzled her owner as if she knew she needed comfort. Mei's smile was long gone. "_Grown-ups are just crazy, right?_"

* * *

_**HiME**_

_**Hi**__ghly-advanced_

_**M**__aterializing_

_**E**__quipment_

_A __**HiME**__ (pronounced HE-MAY, named after Japanese word for "princess") is a woman, most likely a young maiden, who is given the supernatural ability to materialize objects (called __**Elements**__) by the __**HiME Star**__, something which is only visible to them when the __**HiME Carnival**__ is nearing. The symbol above is a __**HiME Mark**__; the most obvious way of detecting a HiME is if the HiME Mark is visible anywhere on her body. Most of the time it's location corresponds with astrological sign but not always._

_A HiME, in addition to an Element, has a __**Child**__, a creature that corresponds with a certain HiME which she can beckon at her will. A Child that cannot correspond with any HiME becomes an __**Orphan**__, a creature that is attracted to the emotions of the people in the surrounding area and the HiME themselves. Before previous Carnivals, Orphans have been used to draw HiME out of hiding. _

_Every 300 or so years, 12 HiME are born. When all 12 meet, the HiME Carnival begins and the HiME must kill off each other till there's one HiME and Child left. That HiME wins the hand of the __**Obsidian Prince**__ and with it the ability to recreate the world with him based on their desires. The HiME that are vanquished have severe mental damage as well as the lost of their HiME powers. A HiME can only be defeated by either death or death to her Child, both of which ultimately leads to the death of her "most important person"…_

"What are you still doing up?"

Harry Potter jumped at his wife's voice. Ginny Potter snickered before picking up the book he dropped. "'_Unmei no_ _Kakure_'?"

"I got from Luna on my birthday, something she picked while she's studying something called a Chougen Jitsuteki in the bamboo forest of Japan." Harry flipped through a couple pages. "She used some spell to translate the pages…did you know that thanks to habitat lost only two-hundred Chougens are left?"

"That'd be a real shame if they actually existed." Ginny said with a laugh. "It's late Harry, aren't you going to come to bed?"

"A little later Ginny." Harry took back the strange book and sat in his armchair. "These are kind of interesting – they'd make great bedtime stories for the kids."

"Don't you think there a little old for that?" Ginny said jokingly, when Harry didn't answer she begun to see the problem. She squeezed into the armchair and snuggled close to him. "I can't believe how long it's been either. I feel like it was yesterday my Mum running around the Burrow trying to get us all ready for Hogwarts and now – I'm the Mum, it's kind of odd."

"You'd think we'd be use to it after thirteen years." Harry commented. "Tomorrow's Al's first day, James has been bugging him all today about being in Slytherin – oh and I overheard Lil's plan of sneaking on the Hogwarts Express in a suitcase...When did we get so old?"

"You're the Boy Who Lived, Harry – number one on the hitlist of every Dark Wizard in England, and you don't think growing old is a good thing?"

Harry laughed. "I know, I know but it's just, everything happened so fast. With all the Death Eater catching, rebuilding the Ministry after the war, raising the kids and all. But now that everything has calmed down I'm just starting to notice the time."

"You just need a new adventure, Harry." Ginny stated. "You always love being the hero, so now that there's no urgent crisis you're bored." She yawned and proceeded to leave the living room. "You could start collecting Wizard Trading Cards or maybe you can take up one of those Muggle hobbies my Dad told us about - like fishing?"

"Fishing?" Harry vividly recalled a time when he was eight. His Uncle Vernon and Dudley had returned from a fishing trip, wet, smelly, and with not a scrap of seafood to show for it. "I'll sleep on Gin, but not literally – you head on to bed and I'll up in a minute." Ginny tiredly agreed and took off for their bedroom. Harry picked up "_Unmei no_ _Kakure_", skimmed through the page one last time before closing it. He was about to follow his wife upstairs when the phone rang.

That was odd. The Potter phone wasn't used that often. Old-fashioned, plastic and green with a lengthy cord. Hermione had suggested they get one for emergency use but being a family of wizards didn't warrant much need for it: just the occasional call from Dudley and James's crank calls. It rung again, Harry picked it and answered: "Hello?"

"Is this Harry James Potter?" It was a woman. She sounded about his age though she had a slightly foreign accent as she spoke.

"Yes, this is him? Who is this?"

"My name is Rin Tōsaka – I'm representative of the Mages' Association in England. I have a request to ask of you Mister Potter…"


	3. Meetings

**String 03: Meetings:**

"So…I just – walk through it?"

"Yes, Mei!" Michi set with a bit of both exasperation and amusement. The Tates had dropped Mei off and the King's Cross Station a little while ago. The youth seemed a bit down and she insisted on carrying her own trolley to Platform 9 ¾. Though now Mei seemed a bit better – or at least distracted, when she found out how exactly you actually _get_ onto Platform 9 ¾.

"It doesn't even open up like Diagonally?" Mei continued. Honestly, Michi was getting ready to just push the child through. Running into a brick wall wasn't all that strange…right?

_Maybe I've spend a little too much time here._ Michi thought, though her last conversation with her mother replayed in her head. It reminded her of why she _needed_ to be here. Michi sighed. That drama was for a different time. Right now she just had to get her students to school. "Could you just try? I promise if anything breaks I'll pay for it."

"Well what if _I_ break?" Mei argued. Michi gave a sympathetic smile. With a groan Mei gripped her trolley and took off. She was a foot away. Half a foot. A few inches. She shut her eyes when the wall got too close but walked on…did she pass it? When would she know when to stop? She timidly opened one eye. A scarlet spewing great train greeted her. People of all age were running about tearfully hugging their loved ones goodbye and gleefully greeting old friends. Mei was so astounded by the sight she nearly let her things roll away somewhere.

"Told you so." Michi's voice rang from behind. Mei turned to see her teacher walking effortlessly through the wall and onto the platform.

"It's amazing Michi!"

"Professor Ishigami." The woman corrected. "But that's only so some of my co-workers don't have a seizure. Michi is fine after classes through…you know, your parents could have come to see you off."

"I know but we said bye in the car. Mum and Dad said they needed to go on a trip soon."

The two went inside the train. "I need to head towards the prefects' carriage. Guess it's time to fly on your own kid."

"What?!"

"This is how you make your first friends in Hogwarts." Michi explained. "It's like tradition." She embraced Mei tightly. "Besides, a girl like you? You'll be fine."

Mei returned the hug. Michi really was a nice person. "Thanks Michi, see you later then." They parted and with a quick wave the teacher was gone. Mei found herself alone in the hallway she as the train began to move. Impulsively she hopped into the first compartment she saw.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mum!"

She looked towards the windows. A boy and girl were crying their farewells from it. Mei smiled at the touching scene before remembering her own parents. She grimaced, it wasn't that she was upset because her parents hadn't seen her off like Michi suggested. It was mostly what Mai had said the night before. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what her mother had meant or why she said it. On top of that her parents had told her just hours ago about their trip to Uncle Takumi and Auntie Akira's house in America. "_An old classmate's call surprised us._" was the only clue they gave her. _Why is everyone being so sneaky? _She wondered. _I don't like this at all…_

"Um, hi."

Mei snapped out of her daze thanks to the voice of a young girl, the same one from the window. Both she and the boy were staring at her. "Um, hi." Mei returned. While having her moment she had forgotten that the two might not be happy with her barging in. Still, she didn't want to go back and be alone in the hall again. Mei figured she might as well make the best of right here and right now. "Do you mind if I stay here? I don't really know anybody else and it's my first time–"

"It's our first year too!" The girl said excitedly. The frizzy haired ginger extended her hand. "Rose Weasley."

Mei shook it a bit awkwardly. She had never shook hands with a girl her age before. "Mei Tate."

"Good to meet you Mei. I'm Al." The boy said shyly. He seemed rather nervous himself. Was his family acting weird too? "Ta-Tay's a weird name though."

"Says Albus Severus Potter…" Rose teased as Al blushed. Mei gave a small laugh.

"It's alright. You're not the first to think so. My parents are from Japan." Feeling a bit more comfortable she asked: "Are you related to Harry Potter?"

Al gave her a curious glance. "You know my dad?"

Mei was taken aback. "Not really, a friend told me about him. She's says he's a big hero."

"Really?"

"Yup. He fought some evil wizard a long time ago."

"Have you heard of Ron Weasley too?" Rose questioned. "My dad said he's 'extremely famous'!"

Mei shook her head. "I don't really know much. I just found out about magic this summer I'm a Mo-Muggle-born."

"So's my Mum, she says it was confusing for her too but she got used to it after awhile…" The trio continued chatting away, gradually feeling less tense around each other and friendlier. The flow of conversation only stopped once a brunette rushed in and tripped over Mei's trunk.

"Oh, I'm so –"

"Hide me!" The new girl interrupted Mei. Her brown eyes were wide and her long light hair was messy. Apparently she was too frightened by something, or someone, to care much about her fall. The girl stood up, grabbed Mei's trunk, and shoved it in the rack above before jumping onto the rack herself - attempting to hide behind it. "Do any of you guys have one of those – what's the word? – invisibility cloaks!"

"Um, I-" Al was cut short by the entrance of a very miffed blonde, one who had a very shiny red nose (you could even say it glowed). The children tried the keep a straight face on as she search the room but Mei cracked first with a guffaw and the girl turned to them.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Dead silence followed, the three too stunned by the girl's fuming anger. They did, however, hear a laugh from somewhere else. The blonde stormed to the rack causing the brunette to leap off. She landed awkwardly on her bottom though. When she painfully sat up, the blonde already had her wand two inches from the brunette's nose. "Aimi Kurauchi, you fix this right now or I swear I hex you into oblivion!" the blonde warned.

Aimi chuckled nervously. "You know Sarah you kind of brought this on yourself really…and you wouldn't want to do anything that may break the rules – or me – in front of these three guys, right?" she gestured to the confused Rose, Mei, and Al.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked.

"Well, you see train-goers," Aimi began. "My friend Sarah and her friends we telling me on all the perks of the wizarding world. I asked if it meant that Muggle fairy-tales like the Tooth Fairy and Rudolph were true if magic exists –"

"And I told her that was stupid." Sarah grumbled. "Just because one thing exists doesn't mean the other does –"

"It's rude to butt in Sarah." The blonde's wand moved an inch closer. Aimi swallowed. "Anyways, I simply gave her a reason to believe in fairy-tales like Rudolph and such."

"She cursed my nose like this!"

"Hey, you're the one you let me see you're first year spell book…"

"So you could be prepared for the year ahead."

"And I am. Now I know what to do when facing people with no imagination in a world that's imaginary. Thanks a lot Sarah." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Aimi was certain that soon steam would pour out from Sarah's ears. As quick as a wink she bolted from the scene with the irate blonde chasing after her, screaming all the way.

Rose blinked. "Is everyone here this strange?"

Mei smiled. "I hope so, we'd never be bored."

* * *

"…Ouch." A girl massaged her head topped with strawberry blonde locks before quietly closing the compartment door behind her. It was funny how strong the Weasley gene was at times, even the Veela in her couldn't complete overtake the iconic red hair of her father's side. Still, she was only an eighth Veela from her mother but she had some of its benefits. She could still leave boys breathless at the sight of her and she had a wand especially for her to boot: 11 ½ inch walnut and veela hair from her ancestor.

Yet, her lineage wouldn't get her somewhere to sit. Darn Theodore Lupin for being so cute and sweet and romantic. He finally asked her out today right before the train left and then snogged her senseless. As nice as the gesture was she just barely made it on the Hogwarts Express as went off and now most of the compartments were full already. The room she just chanced on greeted her with a very loud blonde girl that had a really bad cold from the looks of it who screamed at a brunette along with her little brother and cousin snickering in the background. They waved to her and offer her a seat but she declined. No offense to them, she loved her many little cousins and siblings but she was pretty sure by now that little prat Jimmy had let it spread on her and Teddy's little goodbye. She didn't want to face questioning about it just yet.

_Thank goodness. _She entered the compartment next door. It only occupied by a somber teen looking out the window. "Er, hello, you mind if I sit here?" The inhabitant looked at her and she shivered slightly. She hadn't got a good look of the occupant before – the seated girl was peerless in appearance: she had nearly white hair that matched her ghostly skin. Her eyes were the worst part. They were bright red like an albino's. The part-veela shook her head. Okay, so she looked different. Why was she being so shallow? For all she knew the girl was as normal as she was. "I'm Victoire by the way, Victoire Weasley."

"I'm Illyasviel v – Emiya. Call me Illya if that's too long."

"Emiya?" Victoire questioned. "Like the Charms Professor?"

"Yup." Illya rolled her eyes in contempt. "He's my Dad."

"Really? You don't look a thing like him." Victoire blurted out. She couldn't help it. Professor Shirō Emiya was Head of Hufflepuff with red hair, yellow-brown eyes and a bit of tan. Even Illya's accent was off, not English at all but a mix of Japanese and something else…Germanic perhaps?

"I take after my mother." The girl said proudly. That Victoire could understand. She was closer to her mother, Fleur, than her father, Bill Weasley.

"That's cool. Are you transferring to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you before and you look a little old for a first year."

Illya laughed. "Yep, I'm going to be a seventh year."

"Same as me!" Victoire exclaimed. "Though why are you transferring just now? Did your dad home school before-"

Illya's hearty laughter interrupted Victoire. "Are you kidding! Him teaching _me_?" After a few more chuckles Illya sighed and continued. "You're funny Victoire."

"Thanks, I guess."

"And as to why I'm here, well, something's come up…" Illya's smile left her as she gazed at the flooring.

"Excuse me misses." A woman came inside pushing a trolley laden with magical goodies: Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, and more. Victoire's mouth watered; she always loved the tea trolley. "Would you care for anything?"

"You bet!" Victoire quickly took out a Galleon from her pocket and grabbed a handful of sweets. Illya just looked apprehensively at all the food there, like they were something new to her. _That would be sad._ Victoire couldn't imagine her life without lots and lots of Wizard candies. "Do you want to try some?" Without waiting for an answer, she placed another gold coin on the car and gathered a couple more confectioneries. With a thank you the trolley lady left the two alone again. "Eat." Victoire instructed, tossing the girl a Pumpkin Pastry.

Illya nibbled at it. "It's good!" She said in surprise right before devouring the sweet all together and taking another. Victoire smiled, as odd as Illya seemed she still acted like a kid. She didn't mind, she was used to be a sort of surrogate mother while everyone was at Hogwarts.

"You'll love Hogwarts Illya." Victoire assured. "The people are great and our seventh year's bound to be interesting, right?"

With her mouth full of Cauldron Cake Illya could only nod.

* * *

"Lullaby and goodnight –"

A shrill laugh came from the entrance hall. The singer swiftly grabbed her shuriken and threw it towards the voice. It missed and hit the wall, thankfully for Mai Tokiha-Tate.

"Calm down Akira it's just us!"

"Sorry." The baby in her arms wailed even louder; the woman, Akira, was bouncing her little son in her arms desperately trying to ease the young one. Mai snickered some more.

"I'm sorry it's just," she let out as snort. "I never thought I'd see you like this!"

"Shut up." Akira said grimly. When she met the Tokihas she was posing as a male at the time. Truthfully she thought she would be a "male" for the rest of her life, (however long it would have been – seeing as the only alternative was becoming a wife for the Obsidian Prince). She herself couldn't imagine being a wife _and_ mother at thirty-one.

"Akira, did you check if Kenji needs to be changed?" Takumi suggested. He came up behind his big sister Mai with Yuuichi. Akira sniffed the four month old boy's behind. Her face twisted in disgust before she promptly dumped the baby in her husband's arms.

"Your turn."

Takumi grinned. "His diapers are in the kitchen. I'll fix everyone something while I'm there." He said as he left.

"Thank you Takumi." Mai answered. It was good to see her baby brother so happy. Secretly, even though he wasn't as sickly as he was before his heart transplant years ago, his big sister always worried about him in America. Old habits died hard, she figured.

"If you wouldn't mind Akira, could you tell where we are exactly?" Yuuichi said grouchily. He was pretty peeved when the Tokihas in America called all of a sudden and told him and his wife they needed to urgently come over without much explanation. He even had to lie about it to Mei, already worked up from finding out she was a witch and going off to Scotland to study magic. They've been lying to the child enough already, and as naïve as she was Yuuichi doubted she'd stay such for long. After all, she is his daughter. She won't stop looking around till she knows the truth.

Akira and Takumi had given them directions to this building: it looked a tattered brown and beaten by the wind and rain on the outside but top floor – where they were now – was flawless. Clean white titled, nicely painted tan walls, even with a rose-print border at the top. The floor held a kitchen, meeting area, two bedrooms, a bathroom – it'd make a nice home for a small family.

"About that, actually –" Akira started.

"Mai!"

A petite brunette blur was all the woman saw before she was embraced with a hug. It took a second for Mai to remember. "Akane?"

Behind them Yuuichi and Akane's husband, Kayuza Kurauchi were conversing like the old friends they were when a third couple bashfully entered the room. The woman's eyes had barely left the ground when they suddenly widened. "Mai? Akane?"

"Sister Yukariko?" Akane spoke pulling apart from Mai. "It's good to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"What are we _all_ doing here?" The glasses-wearing man who came with Yukariko directed his question behind him, where a blonde lady and what looked to be a young teen were walking towards the group.

"Mr. Ishigami, you and your wife have been invited here along with the Tates and the Kurauchis because you three couples have two things in common." The teen spoke.

"One, the three of you couples each has had one daughter with the ability to perform magic." The blonde stated. "Second, said daughters also have the ability to materialize photons. They are HiME even though their source of power, the HiME Star, was destroyed twenty years ago."

* * *

"We're here!"

The Hogwarts Express had finally made its way to the Hogsmeade Station. The excited first years piled out immediately while the upperclassmen leisurely made their way to the platform amongst friends. Mei and Al were last to leave, running to an exasperated Rose.

"I told you two to put on your robes half an hour ago." She scolded when the two out-of-breath eleven year olds caught up with her.

"Sorry Rose." They said reluctantly. In a distance they heard a booming voice.

"Firs' years, Firs' years ov'r her'!"

"It's Hagrid!" Rose and Al ran over while a confused Mei trailed.

"Hey guys wait up! What's a – whoa."

The man before Mei was huge. She heard that her old math teacher weighed over 200 pounds but Mr. Browne was nothing compared to this guy. Though with his fuzzy brown hair and bread streaked gray with age Rose and Al weren't afraid of him. They were smiling up at the big man. The man smiled back at them too. "'Ow it going's Al, Rose? Excited 'bout the sorting?"

"Mostly nervous," Al admitted.

Rose pulled Mei over. "Hagrid, this is Mei Tate. We met her on the train. Mei, this is Hagrid, he's a friend of the family."

"Oh!" She, not knowing what else to do, bowed to the tall friend. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

The man gave her a laugh and vigorously shook her hand as she stood up. "Pleasur's all mine Mei." He then let go to address the young crowd that surrounded them. "You firs' years follow me. You're gonna ride the boats to the castle. Four to a boat!"

After being led to shoreline by the gentle giant. Rose, Al, and Mei all hoped on to one.

"Hey." A girl stuck her foot into their boat. "Mind if I go with you lot?"

Mei identified her as the brunette that was chased out of their compartment. She was a little weird, but still friendly. "It's fine." Al and Rose nodded in agreement. The four soon shipped off across the lake.

"Whoa." A large fairy-tale castle was growing larger and larger. In the lake a tentacle had given a girl back her toad after she had dropped it in the lake. Mei could barely believe her eyes.

* * *

Not too far away from the scene a man was looking out at the scene. A crooked grin formed as his gaze went from the boats to the stars. There were plenty out tonight, but the one he wished to see he knew wouldn't appear. He chuckled in spite of himself. "It's nice to meet you HiMEs, Masters. Welcome home."


	4. Houses

**String 04: Houses**

"Aimi, that was your name right?" The first year turned to Rose. The quartet had just gotten off the boats and was presently waiting for Hogwarts's hulking oak entrance to open.

"Aimi Kurauchi." She stated. "What's up?"

"I just noticed, your name sound kind of foreign too, like Mei's."

"Oh, that's just because my parents aren't from here. They used to live near a place in Japan called Fuka."

"Like Fuka Gauken - the school over there?" Mei intervened.

"That sounds familiar," Aimi thought for a moment. "I think that's where my parents said they met."

"Mine too, and Mi–Professor Ishigami said her parents taught there also."

"That's weird…" The children didn't have long to ponder the subject when a pink-cheeked, smiling lady came out to greet them.

"Good evening first-years." She said pleasantly. "I am Professor Jones, the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Right now you are going to be sorted into your houses. Your housemates will be like your family for your years at Hogwarts. You'll sleep in your house dorms, spend your free time in your house's common rooms, and have classes with your housemates. When you do well your house will be awarded points. If you break the rules you'll lose points for them. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup." The professor opened the door. "Follow me please."

The first years hurried along with Professor Jones. Al walked briskly when he felt someone knock into him. "Sorry." A blond boy said. "I tripped."

"It's no problem." Al noted the guy was rubbing his eyes very hard. "You alright there mate?"

"Of course!" The blond exclaimed. "Who are you my mum!"

"No, I'm Al Potter–"

"Like Harry Potter?"

"I guess everyone knows my dad then…"

"Of course! He _did_ save the Wizarding world from You-Know-Who."

"So I've heard…"

"He's also Head Auror, right? My father doesn't have to work." The boy said sneeringly. "The Malfoys are some of the wealthiest wizards in Britain and among purebloods, by the way if you haven't figured it out, I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." He said not completely meaning it. He remembered his Uncle Ron warning to not mingle with a boy named Malfoy but his Aunt Hermione's scolding came back to memory too. He scanned the room and his new classmate to note two things. One, he had lost track of the girls. Two, although the blond boy held an air of superiority with his stance, Albus could see that Scorpius was shaking slightly and his gray eyes were watery. If Al had to talk to somebody, might as well be him. So Al changed the subject: "You excited about Sorting? Where do you think you'll go?"

"Obviously Slytherin." Scorpius said taking the bait. "I mean, my whole family's been Slytherin for generations, I can't imagine being anywhere else." He gave Al a pointed look. "I guess you'll be aiming for Gryffindor then."

"Well, yeah - but my Dad told me Slytherin was okay too.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised. The two boys hadn't realized yet that they'd caught up with the rest of the first years by now. "Guess he's not as bad as Father thought. I hope we get in Slytherin together, might be nice having someone to talk to."

* * *

Regina Lumpsack felt quite proud of herself as she sat upon the Headmistress seat of the Great Hall like a throne. A Gryffindor alumni of the year 1991 leaving with top marks and the recommendation for any job in UK's wizarding world courtesy of the late great Albus Dumbledore. She accepted an invitation to join the Ministry as an Unspeakable – which she may add led her to be a bit miffed that a certain scarred hero could waltz into their domain as if it were nothing and have half her work station destroyed by Death Eaters. Regardless, after the incident she supplied a security system for the Department of Mysteries that, despite attempts, wasn't breached till the Minister himself was controlled by Death Eaters.

Still, she bit her tongue even as the war worsened inside and out of the Ministry. Once she became a member in the Order of the Phoenix she rescued many of muggle-borns from Voldemort's grasp – her own cousin and mother included – before she had to hide herself after she rather rudely rejected an offer to join the Dark Lord's ranks. Though she managed to make her comeback May of 1998, fighting till the Boy who Lived became the Man who Conquered by killing Voldemort.

The proceeding summer consisted of helping rebuild her Alma matter before taking a job as History of Magic Professor when the school reopened. It was only last summer when McGonagall announced her retirement that Regina found out she would replace her. While she was a bit anxious for some reason, she shook this aside thinking it to be new job jitters and accepted immediately. After making the quiet yet capable Head of Ravenclaw, Hestia Jones Jr., her Deputy Head Regina made sure she had everything in place for the new school year. Regina was one hundred percent absolutely positive nothing would go wrong.

"Headmistress." The Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom whispered from the edge of the table. "The Sorting's about to begin. Where's the new History teacher?"

_Except that_. Regina thought as she winced. _What in Merlin's name was I thinking hiring her. That complete twit's probably gotten herself lost! _

"The new professor called me while I was flying over here." The flight instructor, Demelza Robins from the headmistress' left answered. "She said to tell you she had a little car trouble but she would be here as soon as she could."

"Car? You mean those Muggle machines? She took one of those here?"

"Which means she's going to have a lot more that 'a little' car trouble once she does get here. If she does." Potions professor, Daphne Greengrass replied from her right with a hint of mirth.

Regina massaged her throbbing head, her headache growing as she thought back to when she met the _eccentric_ woman. She didn't seem all that educated, walking into the interview with a goofy grin and tripping over her own two feet. From that Regina thought to dismiss her immediately but decided it wouldn't kill her to go through the whole process. The woman handed Regina her résumé and the Headmistress was blown away. She had gained a Masters Degree in history, which if she was correct, by muggle standards made the applicant quite adept. She had teaching experience in Japan, America, England, and Egypt; the latter most where, according to her papers, she also had part in an archaeological dig. She was very knowledge in magical history as well, easily lecturing her about everything from the Goblin Wars to the Ministry's founding and so on. Regina had been so taken she gave her the job right then and there. Her first impression of her new professor was forgotten, until now at least.

"Professor Emiya," Regina said as she quietly trying to keep her temper in check. "Can you go by the entrance to see if you can find her?"

"You got it, Headmistress." The Charms professor ran out of the teachers section, past the house tables to the doorway as Hestia brought the first years and one odd-looking teen girl into the room. Said teen girl glanced at him and he gave her a heartening smile before leaving to carry out her orders.

Besides the teen, the gaggles of youths were astounded by their new surroundings. Rose Weasley was the most obviously ecstatic and she gushed at about a mile a minute to whichever poor creature was next to her. Many of the first - years, however, looked to the night sky projected by the ceiling above a plethora of floating candles. For the moment her missing History of Magic teacher was pushed out of Regina's mind. Beyond the one absentee, her first Opening Feast as Headmistress was still perfect.

* * *

Aimi's amazement at the ceiling soon became confusion. "Hey, Rosy-Posy?"

"Don't call me that!" Rose ordered. The first-year she previously goaded into a conversation (where Rose did most of the talking of course) gave his savior a grateful expression before he ran off. "And what is it?"

"You said the roof's shows what's outside now, right?" Rose nodded. "Does that mean that red star was always there?"

"What red star?"

"That o–" The brunette was cut off by, surprisingly, the worn, dinky hat in front of them that had been completely ignored till now. From a tear in its hem it spouted on about eating itself and toil and friends and whatnot. When it finished Professor Jones stood next to it and held a long list in front of her.

"First years, when your name is called please come to the stage and put on Sorting Hat. It will decide what house you are in for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts." The Ravenclaw Head peered at the list before she spoke: "Abercrombie, Hazel." A big-eared girl shyly scampered to the stool. The hat was nearly on for a second before the tear opened once more.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The whole room cheered though the blue and bronze-clad table, whom Mei guessed to be Ravenclaws, had the loudest applause. Hazel let loose a contented sigh and hurried to her new party to receive a warm welcome. _Lucky her_, Mei thought glumly. Why was she so worried now? All she had to do was put on a singing hat and she didn't really have a preference on which house she wanted. Maybe it was Professor Jones's speech that unnerved her. What if the Hat made the wrong choice? What if her new "family" rejected her? Various sources had let it be known of Gryffindor and Slytherin's great rivalry. What if she was in one and Rose or Al or even Aimi was the other? She didn't want to hate them when she liked them! It'd be too confusing and kind of sad.

"Kurauchi, Aimi." Mei's head snapped upward to see Aimi already on the stool with the hat on head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The golden-red table whooped and clapped. The brunette bowed and blew kisses to her gracious audience before she flounced to the her new housemates. Mei couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. She looked to see most of the students responding the same way save for some snakes and eagles, most notably the blonde Sarah who glared her friend instead.

Hua Li and Valeria Lorenzo were next, both of whom were sorted into Slytherin. "Malfoy, Scorpius" came after and the boy she saw Al speak to began walking toward the podium. From what she could tell Al was wishing the boy good luck but the blond insisted that he didn't need it. He placed the hat upon his head and waited. The Hat was taking longer than it had with anyone else. The boy grimaced.

"Get on with it already!" Scorpius whined.

"Fine, fine." The Sorting Hat grumbled. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was a collective gasp amongst the students. Some Hufflepuffs, first-years, and others clapped but once they noticed the quiet even their ovation dissipated. Scorpius was frozen in his seat though apparently he was still debating with the Hat since it spoke once more. "I never lie boy, I said Hufflepuff. It was between this and Slytherin but in the end – Hey!" The hat fell to the floor as Scorpius had leaped off the stool and off the stage, pushing through the crowd of first years and sped out the Great Hall's doors. The lady in the middle seat in front, presumably Mei's new Headmistress, seemed to be getting ill, as was the dark-haired woman to her right. With a wave of the former's hand the raven-locked lady followed the boy outside.

As soon as the doors slammed shut the talk began, the cacophony of juvenile voices went on for a couple minutes till the Headmistress finally regained her composure and barked: "Be quiet, all of you!" the room shushed, the woman cleared her throat and continued. "Now, we'll commence with the Sorting as planned. Professor Jones, who is next on the list?"

"Um, McDougal, Pietro. Please come to the stage?" As the now-Slytherin's sorting came and passed the tension from Scorpius's flight gradually lessen in the majority of students' minds. Mei was part curious and part worried about Al's acquaintance but she couldn't dwell on the mystery. Soon it was Al's turn.

The green-eyed boy walked as if an executioner awaited him. Mei shut her eyes and wished silently. _Please, please, please let Al get into Gryffindor! He really wants it and that Scorpius guy was really upset with his house so please! _

She opened them again and there was cheering. Al grinned widely as Professor Jones removed the Hat and the boy ran to the griffin-themed table taking a seat between a slightly older boy and girl. Mei smiled at him and he gave her a thumbs up back.

_Alright, Al! _The euphoria lasted till Miss Jones reached the Ss. Her stomach felt heavy all of sudden and her heart pounded against her ribcage. Sanders, Somers, Summerby, _Oh gosh! I'm not ready I'm – _

"Tate, Mei." The redhead gulped, she wasn't sure how her legs were moving towards the Sorting Hat since her mind was shouting: _Meep! Go back you idiot you can't do this! _The kindly Deputy Head had to help Mei on to the stool as she was scared stiff. At least the hat was merciful enough to cover her eyes with its huge size. She wouldn't have to see everyone stare at her.

_**Ah! Another one, it's been a while since I'd had two in a row.**_

She jumped, that wasn't how she usually sounded like in her head and she was pretty sure that's not what she was thinking either.

_Um, excuse me Mister Sorting Hat. You can speak in our heads too? And what do you mean, another what?_

_**Yes little girl I speak in your head, as to what 'another one' is, well, there's not much to tell. You know nothing at all about it and others knew little more. Though take my word for it girl, you're a special little witch. One of nine here that have that power in them.**_

_Thank you, Mei added an afterthought, and you're a nice hat!_

_**You're too kind Miss Mei but we're getting off-topic. Let's see, you're a curious one aren't you? Eager to learn all about this world you've been toss into while abhorring confusion. That attitude would do well in Ravenclaw. Though you're also quite the people person; you find friends easily, perhaps too easily. Be careful who you give you're obscene amounts of trust and loyalty to. Hmm, loyalty, and you wish to be like the one you admire – diligent and kind to the very end. That means there's only one place for you…**_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" When she could no longer see the worn black inside of the Hat she saw everyone applauded her, especially those in black and yellow to the second left. She followed the colors to a seat at the edge, parallel to Al and Aimi who she beamed at.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff mate!" Mei brought her attention in front of her. The greeting's source was from a short brown-skinned boy. "Ethan Thomas, third year. Her," he gestured to the dark verdette, aquamarine eyed girl next to him. "She's Yuzuki, a second year."

She blushed and bowed slightly to her. "I like Yuki better though. It's what my Mum calls me."

"Alright, Yuki then, and Ethan, nice to meet you!" Mei returned her bow. It had just hit her she ended up in the same House the blond boy sought to escape from. "From what I've heard about Hufflepuff and seen so far, it seems pretty nice. Why was that Scorpius kid so upset to be one then? Is he one of those people who think it's a reject bin too?"

"That's possible." Ethan said sourly. "He's a Malfoy and my Mum and Dad when to school with his father. They didn't interact much but Dad says that's luck on their part. He was a git, dithered on and on about his Death Eater father and made Mister Potter's life a living nightmare whenever he could. When it comes right down to it the only reason his father's not in a prison cell is because they technically didn't catch him in any Death Eater activities and Mister Potter's more forgiving than he'd ought to be I say. His family's been laying low for awhile as the name Malfoy has become synonymous with You-Know-Who and despite what Mister Potter says some people believe he's still no good."

"Ethan!" Yuki admonished. "You haven't even met the poor boy and you're judging him!"

"I haven't said anything about the prat." Ethan defended. "All's I'm saying is that's what my Dad's said his dad was like, and my Dad hasn't lied to me yet."

"Well, Al was talking to him before and he looked so sad." Mei frowned pensively. "So, he can't be all that bad right?"

Ethan shrugged and Yuki sighed before the trio turned back to the event at hand. The Hat had just exclaimed "RAVENCLAW!" for a self-satisfied Rose Weasley, who began to walk towards Abercrombie, and then Zita Zabini replaced her under the Hat. She was placed into Gryffindor and there was much rejoicing. It seemed like all were where they were supposed to be.

* * *

"Took you lot long enough. Did you guys get lost or something?" Victoire's friends gave her sheepish looks and excuses before leaving for their respective groups, her best friend Rosario Zabini at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry Toire, prefect business ran late this time around, you know how it is…" Rio told her.

"Nope, have no idea." The part-veela replied glumly. Victoire got along with most okay but her best friend's robe had proudly displayed the P of a prefect's badge since fifth year. Not that she wanted to actually be one or actually deserved the honor. Her grades were passable on her best days and Troll-worthy on her worst. Commonly she'd be found asleep during her daytime classes, especially in the Lumpsack's old History class. Thus, the chances of becoming one when the perfectionist became Headmistress were about the same as the centaurs deciding that wizards were their natural overlords.

"Again, sorry 'bout that my friend. So how was the sorting?"

"Actually, sort of interesting this year. Our new History teacher's MIA and I _know_ it must be driving Lumpsack crazy on the inside." She began. "A Malfoy's in Hufflepuff, he bolted a while ago and Professor Greengrass is trying to cool him down."

"Well that's expected, Daphne's his aunt, though when Draco finds out he'll go through the roof. Glad my Papá just stopped speaking to me for a year and got over it."

"Speaking of which, expect another quiet storm and congratulate your little sis, the newest Gryffie." She pointed to were the tiny Zita came off the platform.

"Aw, my _sorella minore_ is a rebel. I should go over there at warn her first. Anything else spectacular happen?"

"Rosie's in Ravenclaw and Al's in Gryffindor. Jimmy looks disappointed, too bad." She said oh-so-sweetly.

"So balance is restored in the Potter-Weasley world. Great, great. I'll be right back."

"Ah! Wait, Rio. You know who Head Boy and Head Girl are this year?"

"'Bout that Toire…"

Thankfully for prefect's sake, Headmistress Lumpsack tapped on her wineglass. "Excuse me everyone, as you know there have been some changes with the curriculum seeing as your old Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall retired and allowed me to take her place." She paused to allow clapping at this, blushing at all the attention. Even Victoire halfheartedly joined in. Despite her personal grades the ex-Unspeakable was a good enough teacher to be liked by most upperclassmen. "Thus we have a new History of Magic teacher – that'll hopefully will get here soon…" she muttered the last part and Victoire couldn't help but snicker. "Regardless, we have one more thing to do before we can truly start the Opening Feast. We have a new transfer student about to be Sorted tonight, daughter of our own Hufflepuff Head, Illyasviel Emiya."

More clapping ensued, Illya grinned brightly as she skipped onto the podium and put on the Sorting Hat, it stayed on her for only a few moments before crying: "SLYTHERIN!"

While the green and sliver table celebrated, Victoire grimaced. She had hoped Illya would be in Gryffindor so she could keep a better eye on her then. The Gryffindor-Slytherin enmity had cooled down since its all time high during the Second War but it was still evident. It wouldn't do her reputation much good to be seen with her and she didn't want to be associated with that House anymore that people _thought_ she was.

When Illya had found a spot the Headmistress at last appeared at ease, she serenely stated: "Now then, let the Opening Feast–"

"Take that you slimy git!"

"Oh, what now?" Lumpsack griped, flushing again but this time with embarrassment as the whole room was laughing at her. Two blond blurs tumbled into the Great Hall, too caught up in their fight to see that all eyes shot to them.

_Again? Don't those two ever get tired? _Victoire recognized the pair of twins as Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood. They were children of a family friend, hence she knew the two were notorious for starting fights about anything and everything and nothing all at once. Still, Victoire couldn't help but feel her 'responsibility voice' nag her to stop the two from sending each other to St. Mungo's. She was halfway out of her seat when a duo burst into the room and quickly apprehended the bash brothers.

Her lighten mood soon turned to dread when she realized who the teens holding back the Lovegoods were and what they wore. _Patil and McLaggen__ are Head Boy and Girl? I'm so screwed! _

Headmistress Lumpsack however, was most grateful for their appearance. "Thank you McLaggen, Patil. Could you explain what's going on here?"

"He started it!"

"I did not, you started it!"

"Well I'm ending it! Shut up the both of you!" The Head Girl said lividly. "We were coming back from our meeting when we saw these two jinxing each other. We were going to wait in your office till the feast ended but these two slipped from us and ran here." The Head Boy merely nodded in agreement when the Head Girl spoke again. "What should we do with them?"

"I think –"

"I think they should be handed over to me." With all the commotion no one had noticed Professor Ishigami slip inside. She winked at the two boys. "I think it's time for another of our little talks."

At that moment Lorcan and Lysander finally looked identical, sharing the same horrorstruck face before turning to their Headmistress with pleading eyes. "You can take five points from Hufflepuff!" Lorcan started.

"You can take fifty points from Slytherin!"

"I'll do detention in the Potions' Lab!"

"I'll do detention in the Forbidden Forest!"

"Stop copying me _Sandy_!"

"You're copying me _Lory_! 'Cept you're doing it wrong. My punishments are much better."

"You would think that's a good thing, stupid –"

"Enough!" The Headmistress demanded. "Both of you have lost fifteen points for your houses before the year's officially started. I would hope the guilt is enough to end your little spat…" The boys smiled. "…though just in case it's not, I know Professor Ishigami will impress upon you the seriousness of your actions." The boys frowned. "Is tomorrow after dinner good for you professor?"

"Fine by me Headmistress." With that the Ravenclaw alumni met up with her fellow teachers.

"Good, now the two of you, get back to your tables before I double your sentences." The boys grumbled as they went towards their housemates. "Thank you, now as I was saying. Let the feast begin!"

The students needed no more urging, the numerous interruptions left them famished. As soon as their dinner appeared on their plates they grabbed as much grub possible and proceeded to chow down. Even her usually finicky Headmistress had second helpings, Victoire observed. Yet Illya shocked the Gryffindor even more. She figured with all the sweets she devoured on the way to Hogwarts she could hardly believe her eyes as the snowy-pale teen swallowed morsel after morsel. She glared at Rio, who was hugging the youngest Zabini tightly, but Victoire was too starved and too tired to question her friend now. At least the Head Girl was too busy showing off her golden pin and the Head Boy was too busy ignoring the stares he got for his matching trinket for either to detect her. Tomorrow was going to be all sorts of horrendous but as for tonight - she could only hope nothing more would go wrong.

There were only bones left before the silverware suddenly cleaned itself and the opening speech began: "Welcome everyone, new and old, to a new year at Hogwarts. Now that we've finished eating I'll only need a bit more of your time for the start-of-term announcements and then we can all turn in for the night.

"To all first years –and some elders who ought to know by now. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to the students. Our caretaker Mr. Filch," she gestured to the aged white haired man clutching a cat with tattered tawny fur and eyes like Illya's. "He'd like to remind everyone that no magic is allowed outside the classroom. For those who like to stay on his good side I'd suggest reading his list of other regulation posted on his office door. Tryouts for the Quidditch team will October 1st and the first flying lesson of the year will be September 6th on school-provided brooms. Now, without further ado –"

"Helllllllooo Hogwarts!" Every single head spun yet again to the entrance of the Great Hall. The booming voice came from a short but sturdy looking woman with wild dark orange hair. Her golden eyes had an adventurous gleam in them as she inspected the student body. She then turned to the Headmistress. "Wasn't there supposed to be food here?"

Lumpsack was speechless, thus Professor Emiya, right at the stranger's heels, had to answer. "I told you that we probably missed the feast Professor Sugiura."

"Aw, Shirō, don't be so formal. It's Midori!" He turned a light shade of pink. Victoire glimpsed at her Slytherin friend. Illya's face was a sour mix of a petty child's and a jealous lover's. "Ah, sorry Headmistress, I had to walk for a while to get here and while I was getting myself acquainted with this place I ran into really cool ghost – Binns I think it was. He was talking to me about The Wizard's Council and we lost track of time before Shirō came and found me!"

"Ah, well, t-that doesn't matter much now." Lumpsack stammered. "Everyone's, I l-like to introduce your n-new History of Magic teacher, Professor Sugiura." The amount of applause varied throughout the hall but Midori took it in stride. Like a rock star she waved to her fans.

"Well then…" The poor Headmistress had had enough, her migraine returned to her with vengeance now. "Without further ado, I hereby dismiss you all to your common rooms. First years, please follow the prefects to your dormitories. Goodnight and good luck."


	5. Confrontations

**String 05: Confrontations**

For once, the sun in her eyes didn't wake Mei up on the Monday after her Sorting. Still, early-bird was in her nature so the young redhead was well ahead of her fellow first-year Hufflepuffs in preparing for their first day. In fact, she was dressed and her pack filled with school supplies and her roommates were still dead to the world.

_Boring…Bored…_ Mei's hummed in her head, absentmindedly playing with Yuuko's tail before an idea struck her. _I need to write Mum and Dad a letter! _She took out a piece of parchment and ink-quill – _wizards sure are old-school about things _– and began scribbling down her thoughts.

_Hi Mum & Dad (& Auntie Mikoto & Auntie Akira & Uncle Takumi if you guys are there too)_

_I know you guys are still in America now but Michi says the owl that delivers mail will take awhile to get to our house._

_Owls, can you believe it? Wizards are so strange – they write with feathers and actually fly on brooms. It's like I just fell into a fantasy book!_

_Speaking of which, my first riding lesson is soon! If I do really well my lesson Madame Robins will recommend me for Quidditch tryouts! Pretty wicked huh? It's a game but there are no holes in the ground involved. Just holes in the air. I heard it's pretty violent but it seems like fun, Al likes it a lot since he said his dad was a Seeker – that's one of the players._

_Oh yeah, Al Potter is a boy I met on the train to Hogwarts, along with his cousin Rose Weasley and a jokester Aimi Kurauchi. Do you know her parents too? She says they came from Fuka like you guys. I also met Yuki and Ethan Thomas. Ah, I just realized I don't know Yuki's last name. Anyways, they're my housemates but they're in a higher year. Yuki's sweet but Ethan is really honest. I like everyone I've met so far._

_My house is Hufflepuff, the just and loyal and unafraid of toil – well, that's what the hat said. Yep, there's e__ven a talking hat in Hogwarts. Actually, he's really nice and wise. He told me I'm special, but then that they're others like me. That's sort of strange – but then again, what isn't here?_

_Still, I like the weirdness. This place is great! Rose told me becoming a great wizard takes lots of work but I can handle it! Just you wait!_

_Love you all lots,_

_Mei H. Tate_

She was rolling up the parchment when she heard the door to her dorm room open. Out popped a yellow-haired chubby student, dressed in the same robes as Mei save for the shiny P badge. "Oh hello. I didn't know anyone was awake."

"I couldn't go back to sleep, I'm a crack-of-dawn type." Mei told her upperclassmen proudly before giving the elder a strange look. "I thought boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm."

"I'M NOT A BOY!" The – apparently female – housemate shouted. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FIGURE IN THESE ROBES AND I HATE HAVING LONG HAIR SO –"

"OYE!" A brunette named Ether Eagleton shouted from beneath her pillow. "Shut it!"

The three other girls in Mei's dorm expressed similar sentiments as they griped at the embarrassed-looking prefect. She blushed before for stating: "I was sent to wake you all up, breakfast will be ready soon." With a huff, and before Mei could apologize, she turned into the second year girls' dorms.

Her roommates grumbled good mornings to her as they headed off to the showers. Mei left the dorm too but to try and find the boyish looking lady. She entered the Hufflepuff common room. Despite being neighbored by "the icky Potions room" as one fourth-year called it the place was quite roomy with large yellow hangings, fireplace, and comfy armchairs. It was almost empty as most students wear headed to bathe or to eat. On one of those comfy armchairs a tuff of blond hair stuck out of a blanket, near to it was a group of older kids talking to a transparent fellow. She had heard of him, the Hufflepuff House ghost aka the Fat Friar.

"Oh hey!" Mei exclaimed. It was the blonde again conversing with a reddish haired girl and Yuki. She ran up to her. "Sorry 'bout what I said, I didn't mean to be rude –"

"No worries kid, Heather gets that all the time." The beautiful honey-titan assured her despite Heather's glower. Yuki smiled warmly at Mei however.

"Mei Tate, this is the 5th year prefect Heather Longbottom and her best friend Dominique Weasley – oh, and of course the Fat Friar."

Both girls said hello and the Friar bowed playfully. Mei returned the bow though hers was a bit more seriously, she had never met a Friar before, or a ghost. The combination took some time getting used to.

"Maybe she'll have better luck with him." The Friar said cheerfully. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but Malfoy doesn't want to get up I say leave him. We can't exactly make him like us."

With that she left and Heather followed. Yuki looked sadly at the boy and explained: "His aunt dropped him off here last night when everyone else was asleep. No one's been able to get a word of him."

"A first year would probably have a better chance of reaching him." The Friar spoke. "You remember how nervous you were before you were Sorted, don't you?" Mei nodded to this. "Well, then maybe he'd sympathize with you more."

Mei looked at Scorpius, he seemed so sad and Al had told her he was okay despite Ethan's words. "I'll try." She said determinedly.

Yuki and the Friar beamed and Mei went over to the armchair. She opened her mouth to say something –

"It won't work." Mei's mouth snapped shut. Scorpius' whole head poked out from the covers now. His hair, slick and kempt last night, was a flaxen flurry this morning and his eyes were still post-tear puffy. "I could hear you prats and I don't want to listen to anyone anymore. I want to go home."

"Home?" Mei asked shocked. "Didn't you hear Professor Jones, this is technically you're home till June."

He gritted his teeth and snarled at Mei. Mei stumbled a bit but stood her ground. "You wanted to be here."

"Are you mental?" Scorpius said twice as surprised as he was angry. "Did you miss that whole spectacle last night? I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I WANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!"

"No you didn't!" Mei insisted. "The Sorting Sat told me I wanted to be like my mother and he said that the qualities my Mum had would fit in Hufflepuff. So I wanted to be here!"

"Well I wanted to be like my Father and he was Slytherin," He told her coldly. "You only proved it make a mistake."

"You admire him, right?"

"Of course, he's my Father!"

"What about him do you like?"

"Well, he's kind to me and my mother for starters." Scorpius counted on his fingers for added effect. "Even though most of the Wizarding World despises the name Malfoy he's loyal to Grandmum and Granddad. I can trust him not to rat me out when I have an extra biscuit before dinner…"

"Kind, loyal, trustworthy…those are the same traits the Sorting Hat told me my Mum had!" Mei said honestly. "I wanted to be like her, like you did for your dad so it put you here too!"

Scorpius looked suspiciously at Mei. "But my dad's a wizard and yours, is a Muggle, right? They can't be the same."

"Well duh." Mei countered. "But we're not the exact same either. I'm a girl, you're a boy, you're a blond, and I'm a ginger; though the both of us were able to make friends with Al." Scorpius looked as if he had be caught doing something heinous. "Don't be shy about it! Al's a nice person. He was worried about you too."

Scorpius was still glaring but it was directed to the floor instead of Mei. "I'd thought I'd been in Slytherin though." He muttered.

"Did you want to go there?" Mei asked. "Or did you just expect to go there?"

"I think," he sighed before continuing: "maybe it was the second one."

"So this is your home then!" Mei said decidedly. "And we," she gestured to Yuki and the Fat Friar "are a part of your family now! So stop moping or you'll make you're brothers and sisters upset!"

Scorpius sniffled and laughed before a familiar smirk graced his face. "Well, a Malfoy shouldn't be seen in such a lowly state." He turned to Mei. "You're not like I'd thought you'd be. Wait here while I get ready. You'll sit by me in the Great Hall this morning. See if you can arrange a seat for Albus along with Aimi and the flower Weasley. "

Before Mei could protest he sauntered off, radiating confidence like an aura. She groaned while Yuki congratulated her work and the Fat Friar zoomed off to tell all the good news.

* * *

"Oh, dearest Rio...where are you?"

"Probably avoiding you," Victoire faced Illya and groaned. A night of being a Slytherin and already the girl was working her nerves. This didn't seem the case for the young Emiya; she grinned, blameless like a newborn. "Good morning Victoire!"

"Morning," Victoire replied curtly before continuing her search for the traitor that was Rosario Zabini. In the Great Hall breakfast was being served but most of the student body was just piling in. The crowd ranged from sleepy to excited to nervous about the new school year with so many strange happenings, well strange for Hogwarts anyways. Some even considered last night's events as omens of unspeakable evils to come. _Not that they haven't visited before._

"Weren't you listening to me?" Illya asked in an annoyed voice. "Zabini has been avoiding you. Considering the look you shot her way last night she probably thinks you're going to do something horrible to her. She's wrong to think so; you're too nice to do much." She almost sounded disappointed.

"What do you know?" Victoire spat. _She's right though, I'll probably let it go by tomorrow…but she doesn't have to throw it in my face!_ Illya glared at her but grinned once more at the sight of Professor Emiya on his way to the teacher's table.

"Shirō!" She grabbed Victoire's wrist and dragged the girl to his shocked face. "I made a friend, this is Victoire!"

The Hufflepuff Head recovered quickly, smiling sweetly at the two. He kneeled to Illya's level before chiding: "Illya, you shouldn't call me by first name. You might give the student's ideas…" his tone had an edge to it, one that disappeared as he stood to meet Victoire. "She's a good kid, I trust you to take care of her."

"Eh? It's no problem." Victoire promised him before Michi signaled him over to her. Her wrist suddenly hurt, Illya had gripped them quite hard. The red-eyed girl had rotated on her heel and walked to the Slytherin table, dragging Victoire with her.

"Um, Illya, I don't think I should sit here. I should be with my House."

"That's silly." Illya took a seat, pack a few morsels on her plate, and then patted a spot next to her. "We should eat together."

"Well…"

"There's no rule against it."

_And the fun begins. _Despite dreading that voice she turned toward it and saw Agni Patil's charming half-smile.

"Uh…hi, Agni…" Victoire greeted awkwardly, her baby blues met his chocolate browns and she shivered. Cold. No matter how warmly he greeted her it never reached his eyes. In fact he had greeted her quite often and quite amicably in their Hogwarts years and before then but she had always found his stare creepy thus Victoire went well out of her way to avoid him.

Though maybe it was all in her head. Everyone else who knew Agni described him as a smart, ambitious, if not reserved young man. He wasn't even bad looking. He was lean and tan with shoulder-length black hair – most of her girl friends, and some boys, stated they would willingly snog him if given the chance. Her misgivings about the poor bloke were probably unfounded…

His gaze met hers again and she shook again, unsteadily seating herself next to Illya. Sadly, just because she realized these things, didn't make the misgivings instantly go away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was quiet but concerned. When she assured him that she was just a bit hungry he passed her a plate of flapjacks and spoke again: "Anyways, I've read the Hogwarts Student Handbook – Head Boys are required to know all the rules…"

_So last night wasn't just a bad dream. He's really Head Boy and I'm really doomed. _

"…it states that although it's not encouraged, students may sit outside their Houses for normal meals." Agni smiled wider as he said the last part: "Feel free to stay."

"Thanks." Victoire muttered, picking at her pancakes.

"You're welcome. It's convenient for me also. I've been meaning to ask you something."

_Uh oh._ Victoire pleaded to herself. _Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out…_

"Do you have any Chocolate Frog cards?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! – Wait what?" Agni and Illya blinked, as did the rest of the Slytherin table before they glared at the Gryffindor. She turned beat red and sat back down with her robe over her head. Victoire replayed what the Head Boy had actually asked her before blushing even more and answering. "What I meant to say was: I already gave them away to cousins. Sorry."

Agni shrugged and continued eating. Illya stared at him for a moment but began dinning soon after. Victoire sighed and bit into her breakfast_. Well, they say silence is golden…_

"What are you doing here?"

Victoire groaned aloud. _They also say it's easily broken…_ She felt her robe being yanked off her head.

"Did you think you could hide from me Victoire Weasley?" The voice behind her grilled. It was light and girly but heavy in arrogance. "You can't just sneak away from the Gryffindor Table and try to seduce my cousin without me knowing!"

"She wasn't sneaking away from the Gryffindor Table, I stole her." Illya bluntly explained. "And if she was trying to seduce him, she has an odd way of going about it."

"I didn't ask the albino transfer's perspective. Thank you very much." The newcomer snapped. "And I don't care if you are the Hufflepuff Head's daughter. You'd best watch your tone when speaking to the Head Girl!" Her tone became much softer when she asked. "Agni, are these two bothering you?"

"Not really Sari." The cousin replied apathetically. He was used to Saraswati McLaggen's antics as was Victoire but that only made her tirade somewhat less annoying. The girl always insisted Victoire had a thing for Agni but she also felt the part-veela was unworthy of him. Thus, she had appointed herself his guardian, defending him from innocent harlots like Victoire and some other girl she could never remember.

"Agni," A new voice said. "I found the Frog cards you wanted."

"Ah, thank you Claudia."

"You too Ruiz, You're no better than the veela tramp!"

_Claudia Ruiz! That was her name_! Victoire looked her over. Claudia was curvy, peach skinned, with silky black waves for hair and big brown eyes. A bombshell. Victoire would admit, and the only other girl to give her a run for her money in the boy-catching department. Or, she would be if she expressed any interest in anyone but Claudia Ruiz was the epitome of stoic. Even as Sari tore into her now, the Spaniard's face remained neutral. _Poor girl, _Victoire thought._ Having to deal with this nonsense too…_

Thankfully for the both of them Headmistress Lumpsack had entered the Great Hall, unusually tardy. Sari glared at both girls. "Well, finish this later." With a haughty head toss she marched back over to the red-and-gold table and began ranting to her clique. Claudia handed Agni the cards and immediately took off for a seat in the far lonely corner of the green-and-silver table only occupied by one other girl. Agni took a swig of pumpkin juice as if the whole scene hadn't involved him.

"Is collecting cards a hobby of yours?" Illya wondered.

"It's a recent acquired hobby." He told her. Victoire had wondered about it too. It seemed out of character for the enigmatic Slytherin to do something so normal. Her thoughts on that subject were interrupted with the sight of a caramel skinned, raven-haired prefect.

"You!"

And with that Rosario Zabini bolted from the Great Hall, tailed by her best friend Victoire.

* * *

"Remember, foot long essay on Dementors is due by next class. They may be creepy but the N.E.W.T.s focus heavily on them and other dark creatures so the sooner you learn this stuff the better. Oh, Miss Weasley, can you stay for a moment?"

Michi giggled while watching Victoire angrily pack her things and Rosario bolting from the room as fast as that cartoon hedgehog Muggles watch. _Seventh years are the most fun after all. _She held her dignified professor persona until the last student, Claudia Ruiz, left before she burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find this all hilarious Michi." Victoire griped. "I assume this means you know about what happened this morning?"

"As a former Ravenclaw, I specialize in obtaining and utilizing information." Michi couldn't help but add this tidbit. "Besides, my little eagles could hear you griffins squawking from the other tower. I just wanted give poor Rio a head start."

Victoire grumbled. "I should be chasing you around the castle too! You knew before she did and you didn't give me any warning! Sari's already hounding me for sitting next to her precious cousin in the Great Hall today and now that she's Head Girl she'll have me in detention for saying hi to the bloke!"

"Sorry Toire, teacher confidentially," Michi gave her a pointed look. "Besides, you neglected to tell me about you and Teddy's goodbye snog session!"

Victoire blushed at that. "Jaime got to you too?"

"Yep, after dinner he told all the teachers, in those exact words – 'snog session'."

"He's dead!" Victoire declared but Michi stopped her from stomping off.

"Give him a break. He already had his ego bruised by a bunch of first years after you chased Rio."

"I knew I always liked first years. Remind me to find whichever ones who managed to put him in his place so I can give them a box of fudge."

"Actually, they're coming up right now. Hey, isn't that one of your cousins? Or two, I can't keep track of them…"

A fuming Mei was flanked by an amused Scorpius, a worried Al, a talkative Rose aiming to cool down her friend, and an oddly pensive Aimi. Victoire smiled and waved at them before turning to Michi. "I have to go, Transfiguration's next." She winked before adding, "Later Professor."

As the eldest Weasley left, she paused to hug Rose and Al quickly before continuing on her way. Scorpius gaped. "She's pretty! How do you two know her?"

"She's our cousin, part-veela." Rose informed him.

Mei directed her attention to Michi. "Hey Professor Michi, are you mad I didn't get into Ravenclaw?"

Michi jokingly glared at her. "No, I'm mad you used my first name." She beamed soon after. "But Midori is insisting on that too and at least you put 'Professor' somewhat in there. Hufflepuff is fine too. I just can't give you any blatant House favoritism." Her tone switched to that of a concerned parent's. "Are you okay though? I saw the showdown in the Great Hall."

_She remembered it quite clearly. She was having a pleasant conversation with Professor Emiya about the possibility of pocket dimensions when he excused himself to the loo for a moment. Quickly bored she looked to the students for stimulation when she spotted Mei and the infamous Scorpius Malfoy. Daphne perked up immediately from where she was moping to the right of a drowsy Lumpsack. Michi looked curiously at the girl. The houses whispered amongst themselves concerning his appearance. Anyone could see the gossip had unnerved him slightly but he put on a brave face and walked with Mei to the end of the Hufflepuff Table. Al Potter managed to maneuver himself out of the small space his relatives left for him at the Gryffindor Table and hurried to sit across from the two badgers. Aimi shortly followed and then Rose. Soon some lost interest in the motley group and the eyes glued to them became more bearable as the small talk commenced. _

_However, the peace was cut short as an older boy, looking similar to Al, came up behind the new griffin and spoke: "Already want out of Gryffindor, do you Al?" The bespectacled boy__ looked up at his instigator. The others followed his eyes. James "Jaime" Potter II, as always never knowing when enough was enough, continued his teasing. "That's alright Al, considering you probably hexed the Hat into putting you there in the first place."_

_"I did not!" Al rebutted. His voice was cracking. "It said I was meant to be in Gryffindor because I wanted to be! I just want to eat with my friends!"_

_"Of course, you've already made friends with a Malfoy. Another should've-been-Slytherin." Jaime glared at the blond in question for extra effect. "And you, I bet you're disowned by now."_

_Daphne looked livid. She seemed ready to give the eldest Potter more than just a detention. Michi held the woman's wand arm down and whispered: "He can't have his auntie rescue him every time. He can handle it, they all can."_

_Scorpius glowered and spat angrily. "Shows all you know, your own father said he wouldn't mind if Al was a Slytherin!"_

_"LIAR! You filthy spawn of a Death Eat –"_

_"SPLAT!"_

_Mei's oatmeal now coated Jaime's messy black hair and round glasses. Rose's grits and Aimi's 'Phoenix Flakes' also managed paint his robes. "Scorpius is welcomed here." The girl Hufflepuff murmured, Michi couldn't believe how much anger such a tiny voice could hold. "You are not, so leave!"_

_Jaime was so astounded by the female trio he didn't turn a beat, angry red until a minute later. By then, Angi Patil had his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I think you should listen to her." His voice only betrayed a hint of humor. "Unless you want syrup with those oats. Follow me, Potter."_

_Before being led away Jaime vowed quietly. "This isn't over."_

Out of her trip down memory lane Michi sighed. "At least he's getting punished, five points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, but we got in worst trouble!" Mei griped. "Ten points for Rose, Aimi, and I. It's not fair!"

"Though we did attack first," Rose justified. "Even if he did start it – oh, Mum is going to be so disappointed!"

Mei gritted her teeth. Michi could tell Mei knew Rose was right but wasn't happy about it either.

"You all were brilliant!" Scorpius exclaimed quite giddy. "Don't fret Mei. We'll win those points back in no time – maybe even get the House Cup, that'll show that prat! Err, no offense Al."

"None taken, Jaime can get like that sometimes." Al admitted.

"I don't mean to be rude here. But class is about to start for first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Mei, Scorpius, Rose - don't you all have another class to get too?"

"Charms!" Rose grabbed the two Hufflepuffs by the arm and hauled them towards Professor Emiya's room. "I've already lost points. I will not have Mum think I'm becoming a truant along with a delinquent!"

The group said goodbye and disbanded. Al and Aimi took seats close to Michi's desk just as the other students entered. _And so it begins…_ she thought cheerfully.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you're day so far has been good because it's all downhill from here."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for not posting in so long, life's been stressful. Anyways, there's only one more chapter of exposition/foreshadowing/introduction before the action starts. Reviews are most welcome!


	6. Plots

**String 06: Plots**

"Her speeches get worse each time." Lysander grumbled as he and his twin left Professor Ishigami's office. The Lovegood twins were heading to the lower levels of the castle where they would spilt at their respective common room.

"Tell me about it," Lorcan agreed, for once. "If I have to hear about the 'demon called youth' again I'll find that demon and hex it till he's an old man." He glared at Lysander. "Thanks a lot."

"Thanks yourself!" Lysander scorned, signaling the end of their brief armistice. "You were the one who nearly Bat-Bogey Hexed the Head Girl!"

"I was aiming for you! _You_ deflected it towards the Head Girl!"

Lysander shoved his brother down, scoring a few good hits before Lorcan could kick him off. Lysander flinched, preparing for the punch Lorcan was about to give him when his brother stopped halfway. A seventh year Slytherin, Claudia Ruiz, walked by, glancing at them. The two smiled sweetly at her till she shook her head and left them alone again.

"This is pointless!" Lysander grumbled. "If we get caught again it'll be Detention."

"Detention with the DADA professor," Lorcan corrected. The boys shivered in tandem.

A wide grin suddenly tugged at Lysander's lips, making Lorcan nervous. "Actually, I know exactly how – and when – to settle this." His silvery eyes gained a mocking gleam as they challenged Lorcan. "That is, if your up to it."

Lorcan turned away from his gaze. "I-I don't know," he started. "Hufflepuff's lost enough points as it is thanks to us and that weird redhead first year. If we get caught we'll lose more points and I don't want losing the House Cup to be on my head."

"Fine, fine." Lysander said, continuing down the dungeons. He added oh-so-innocently: "but I bet Annie Weasley wouldn't be afraid to do it."

Lorcan turned red – with anger and with embarrassment. The Hufflepuff regretted now more than ever the time his twin caught him staring into the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where the fourth year Gryffindor was helping out with her father's shop.

"But it's fine, really." Lysander drawled. "I'm sure when I tell her how you _chickened out_ of our duel she'll be just as impressed."

Lorcan ran after his brother. "Wait –"

"Yes?" Lysander asked, expectantly.

Lorcan glowered at him but nodded. "But we're planning this out! If we're getting them involved, we have to be careful!"

"As you wish brother..."

* * *

While the class subjects were a bit different from the ones at her primary school – and her primary school never had elves or changing stairwells or nearly-headless ghost or talking portraits – Aimi noticed her first week at Hogwarts followed the same cycle. She made a few friends, she annoyed her neighbor Sarah, she got on some teachers' good sides, she got on a lot of teachers' bad sides, and she already had one note going home warning her parents about 'behavioral issues'.

_One potion "accidentally" turns my partner's hair white and suddenly there's a crisis. _Aimi giggled at an afterthought. _Personally, I think Valeria looks better that way, it matches her attitude. She way too serious! _

"Aimi hurry up!" Al called from the edge of the Forbidden Forest – I.E the-forest-Aimi-would-soon-explore-'cause-they-tem pted-her-first – near a cozy looking cabin. Al and Rose had invited her, Mei, and Scorpius to a tea party at Hagrid's. Having nothing but a mountain of homework to do, she gladly accepted the offer. Now her four new friends waited as she walked easily to them. When she finally reached Hagrid had opened the door.

"'Ello Al! And Rose!" He scooped them in a great bear hug, one they returned lovingly. Aft a minute the large man released them and the cousins ran into the wooden building. "Nice to see you girls again, everythin' set up already!" Mei and Aimi climbed inside but Scorpius looked slightly weary. Hagrid mirrored the Hufflepuff boy's discomfort. "I reckon your father might not be too pleased 'bout us meetin'…" he started.

Scorpius grimaced, reluctant to look at the half-giant's beetle-black eyes. "I figure he won't be too pleased about a lot of things." Aimi waited by the door, curious. Suddenly, Scorpius shook his head and gave the groundskeeper a small smile before entering.

The cabin looked crowded with its extra large table and extra large cauldron and even an extra large dog on a wide rug that was currently slobbering over Rose and Mei. Al already poured tea into a mug that looked twice as big as his fist. He passed a cup to Scorpius who kept glancing back to his cup and the door, as if he expected Papa Malfoy to burst through the entrance at any moment. Aimi patted him on the back for reassurance – the Hufflepuff nearly choked on his tea instead – and she nibbled on a piece of fudge she found waiting for them on the mantle.

"Hagrid, wait!" A voice cried from beyond the entrance Hagrid just shut. He opened it just a crack and peered through it. Jaime Potter stood carrying a large bag. "Let me in, will ya?"

"Err, I doubt that'd be a good idea Jaime, I ran out of fudge." Hagrid said, glancing at the group already inside. "If you come back 'bout an hour later'll –"

"Come off it Hagrid, I know they're there." Jaime beamed and held up his bag. "I've come to make a truce with them, see?" Hagrid conceded, a bit unsurely, and when Jaime entered he met the harshest glare five eleven year olds could muster. The teen laughed. "Aren't you lot adorable?"

"Bugger off Potter! We were having fun till you showed up." Scorpius said, forgetting his earlier awkwardness.

Jaime opened his mouth for another tirade but decided against it, smiling instead. "Look Malfoy, and you girls, sorry about bugging you at breakfast that time. I was being –"

"A jerk?"

"An arse?"

"A prick?"

"Alright, alright! The point is – here," Jaime gave Mei, Rose, Aimi, and Scorpius each a box of purple candy. "They're to make up for what I did."

"How come I don't get one?" Al asked.

"'Cause we're brothers, you're supposed to forgive me regardless." Jaime said, ruffling Al's hair.

"Who says?"

"Mum."

Al pouted and Hagrid laughed. "So how's yer firs' weeks been…?" The conversation flowed easily, everyone was glad for the tension's end. The only time the talk would stop was when they would sip a bit of tea, bite into a fudge block, or have some of the purple candy – something that caused Jaime to smirk ever so slightly.

_That's odd. _Aimi thought once her box was halfway empty. The treats didn't taste or smell bad, but Jaime was grinning too much for them to be totally innocent. _He's up to something._

The answer hit her as Mei chatted amiably with Hagrid.

"I definitely want to take your class in third year! Is it true you had a Pegasus once?" she asked.

"Well no but I show'em a hippogriff in third year and 'hen its thestrals in fift'."

"Those sound ace! I wonder if I can gut une tue rede?"

"'Cuse me?" Hagrid asked.

Mei looked confused and tried again: "A suid eh rondeh ed kun gut une tue rede?" She blinked. "Whur raing rift mai?"

Rose ran over from were she was scratching Fang's belly. "Whur raing Bei?" She stopped. "Whur hubben tue mai?"

"Rugh!" The cry came from Scorpius, he dropped the empty fudge tray in shock. "Dye dung eh berpla in lambi!"

Aimi didn't bother speaking. She picked up the tray and stared at her reflection. Her features all looked the same – pale peach skin, light brown hair, dark brown eyes – save for when she stuck out her tongue, it appeared purple and covered in large bumps.

All eyes locked on to snickering voice coming from the corner.

"Jaime, what did you do?" Al questioned in a voice that said he was already dreading the answer.

Jaime clutched his gut. The snickers became full – fledged laughter. He pointed to them, breathless "You – you felt for it – aw, this is too good!" He doubled over on the floor in laughter before Hagrid picked him up and shook him.

"Jaime, what the devil did ya do to'em? Out wit' it!" The professor ordered.

The giggles subsided after a moment but Jaime still grinned ear to ear. When Hagrid let him go he pulled out a box of candy like the one he had given out earlier. "Babble Bits, they make the eater spout gibberish for a day or two, Uncle George won't even be selling these till next month but I managed to beg him for a couple boxes. I was saving them for a special occasion…" one glare from Rose and he was giggling again. "…so worth it! I got you guys back good!"

The cousins held Mei and Scorpius back when the latter brandished his wand – and the former seemed just a hair from punching him. Hagrid scolded Jaime as he ushered the teen out the cabin. Aimi grabbed a quill and parchment off the dresser. She was just as indignant as the Hufflepuffs but knew curses and punches would do no good. He was at the entrance when Aimi handed him the note and slammed the cabin door in his face.

Feeling pleased with his work, Jaime shrugged and headed back to the castle. The note made him curious however. He opened it up and read it as he walked:

_Well played Mr. Potter, but I hope you realize, this means war._

_Sincerely, _

_Aimi Kurauchi, You__r Worst Nightmare_

* * *

Mei twirled her DragonFlier as she waited. A vast green field was between her and Scorpius. He was still talking to Madame Robins but most of the other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws had left their first flying lessons. September 14th had snuck up fast with Mei. She had only managed to send two more letters to her parents in the past two weeks. Her parents had sent her short tidbits about what was going on back at home. Her mom's bakery was having a sale, Uncle Reito was flying over, and absolutely everything was perfectly fine.

_Then how come I they have to keep reminding me everything's fine? _Mei thought glumly. _It's just making me feel more nervous, like something really big's about to happen. _

Not wanting to worry Scorpius, who was running back to her with a NightWing 5000 in tow, she smiled weakly and asked: "So, what did she say?"

"Yes!" He said with bated breath. "She said I could try out for Quidditch too!"

"Ace! So that's me, you, Rose and a girl named Zita going to tryouts!" They did a high five. "Too bad about Al though, he really wanted to be a Seeker…"

"My father didn't get on the team till second year. Al just needs more practice is all." Scorpius said with a shrug. "Speaking of which, we should get started too! We've only got a few weeks to beat out a bunch of older gits."

"Scorpius," Mei said in a warning tone. "You remember we're all on the same team right?"

"Sure, sure but that's for after tryouts." He told her. "But still, I've been thinking – besides class we aren't going to get much practice are we?"

"Probably not, but it'll be enough I'm sure."

"Well I'm not." Scorpius said surely. "Mei, wanna sneak out tonight?"

Mei laughed but Scorpius's steady gaze made her frown soon after. "Are you mental? I just got back the ten points I lost! I don't wanna cause anymore trouble!"

Scorpius shushed her, only fueling her anger. "It'll be okay, look – I asked my parents, no one _really_ gets caught sneaking out at night. Well maybe once or twice –"

"Once or twice? How many points would we lose then?"

"It'll only be half an hour, we can go by Hagrid's cabin and fly around a bit. I'm sure he'll cover for us if we explain."

"But Scorpius…"

"Please Mei?"

She was shocked by the sincerity in his voice. He was really begging her to do this with him. _Urgh, I can't say no when he looks so sad! _

"Okay." Mei said. "When and what time?"

"Tonight at midnight." Scorpius said, all pleading in his tone vanished like smoke."Most people will asleep and we'll just avoid most of the prefects!" He beamed. "Thanks Mei."

"No problem." Mei said smiling back. _I just hope I don't regret it._

* * *

September 6th was a cool autumn night. One could feel a nice breeze from the Gryffindor Tower but there were no clouds in sight. The stars glittered around a bright, full moon and Victoire hated the sight.

_That's it! _Victoire decided after a good hour of tossing and turning. She tip-toed out of the seventh years girls' dorms and quietly made her way across the common room. For the most part her journey to the kitchens was undisturbed save for a Slytherin prefect, a sixth year boy left too stunned by her veela charm to report anything. She tickled the pear of an old painting and a doorway appeared and she greeted by several house elves. They knew to expect her and her sweet tooth often.

"Cookie has gotten your usual miss!" A slightly large house-elf brought Victoire a tray of blueberry muffins, Sugar Quills, and a cup of warm milk. "Does miss need anything else?"

"No Cookie, thank you for always doing this." She said honestly.

"It's Cookie's honor! No need to worry yourself miss."

_If you say so. _Victoire thought as the eldritch creature went off to carry out some other task. She rubbed the bandage Madame Cahier - Chang had given her for the random cut she got this morning across her wand arm. Full moons have always been a sore time for her. Her father, Bill Weasley, was bitten by some werewolf about two years before she was born. While neither she nor he was a werewolf, they both had certain issues when the full moon was up. Sometimes - like tonight - Victoire got sickly, other times she craved raw meat. She hardly complained about her symptoms anymore since she knew Teddy had it worse.

_Teddy. _Just thinking of him brought a smile to her face. These lunar problems were something they bonded over when they were kids. Since his father was a full werewolf, Teddy was always ache-y a little before and after the full moon – he was always ill the day of. When they hadn't known what Fernir Greyback had done to their fathers, Victoire had jokingly suggested it was his 'monthly friend' coming to visit.

_Poor thing, we needed Greengrass's strongest wake draught to get him to come to that time. _After they had learned about the attacks Victoire and Teddy were attached at the hip at those times. They'd make each other laugh through the pain and infirmity. Sometimes, when neither of them could sleep, they'd meet in the Common Room and keep each other company. Many times Victoire would wake up snuggled close to him, not that she minded in the least.

_But he's not here anymore, Toire, you have to do this on your own._ She scolded herself. It was times like this she regretted Dominique and Louis being in separate houses. She worried about them by themselves. _Are they getting any sleep? Are they hurt? I told them to come here if anything…_Her mind buzzed with motherly concern which then turned to wounded pride. _I'm their older sister, if they can deal with it on their own then I should too, right?_

She finished her milk and immediately a house-elf came to take her emptied tray she left the kitchens. The halls of Hogwarts were dark and quiet. She whispered "_Lumos_" and the tip of her wand lit.

At the end of the hall a tuff of red hair silently slipped out of view.

_Uh oh. _Victoire followed the ginger, slowly as not to scare her off or alert the prefects. _Good Merlin, they're sneaking out already? Uncle George would be proud. _

With the dim light and the distance between them, Victoire couldn't tell which of her little cousins had broken curfew. _She looks a bit too short to be Annie, Dominique's sorta blonde like me, and her hair's not bushy enough to be Rose. That leaves either Molly or Lucy…_ When she saw the girl headed for the Forbidden Forest, Victoire's panic increased. _Whichever you are, you're dead when I catch you!_

Thankfully the girl stopped at Hagrid's Hut, giving Victoire the chance to speed up. Her bandage fluttered in wind before falling off completely. Victoire hadn't notice that the wound had already healed. Instead she gripped the girl's shoulder and made her face Victoire. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mei flinched, Victoire blinked. _Oops._

Mei's initial shock gave way to anger. "You're not a prefect! Prefects have Ps on their robes! Who are you?"

"Well shows all you know 'cause I…am…an undercover prefect!" Victoire lied.

"Really?" Mei was so fascinated that she hadn't even remembered she was caught past curfew. "That's so cool!"

"Er, yeah kid…" Victoire thanked her lucky stars she was dealing with a first year. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Mei had a pensive look for a second before she told her: "You're Al and Rose's villa cousin!"

"Veela, you mean. But yeah I'm Victoire. And you're Mei, the Hufflepuff girl who threw her breakfast on Jaime."

Mei blushed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem, he probably deserved it." Victoire dismissed. "But since you're cool with my family and all if you go back to your dorm right now I won't report you to Lumpsack."

"Okay!" Mei started walking forward and Victoire sighed in relief. It was only a breath later when Mei looked at the broom in her hand and remembered: "Wait, my friend's out here! I can't leave without him!"

Victoire scanned the area, besides the two of them there wasn't a soul in sight. There wasn't even a light from Hagrid's cabin, meaning that he was either asleep or gone. _Either way this isn't good._ Victoire glimpsed at the forest ahead and jumped.

A young boy, or at least he appeared to be young, stood on the highest branch of a tree. His smile was mocking and his bright red eyes were playful. His hair was as white as the moon but the rest of him was obscured by shadows. "Don't mind me." He said serenely. Mei looked up when she heard the voice. "I'm just here for the show."

"What show?"

"The one Mei-HiME's about to perform." Victoire stared at child who could only stare back, as confused as she was. The stranger walked across the branch as he continued. "You see, there's a boy lost in these woods, he heard voices in the night and he ran. Sad thing really," the stranger didn't look the least bit upset. "With all the monsters inside, he was probably safer here."

"Scorpius!" Mei cried. She didn't hesitate to drop her broom and run inside the Forbidden Forest.

Victoire ordered her to come back but she was deaf to them. She gave up and glared at the stranger. "Who are you? What do you want from them?" She spat.

He grinned wider. "Sorry, but you're no princess. You might want to leave before things fun."

"Fun?"

An echoing hiss broke the silence of the night. Victoire dashed into the forest. "Mei! Mei! Come out!" she narrowly avoided running into tree after tree. She saw a light in a clearing and ran towards it. "Mei! Are you here?"

Mei gulped. "Yes." She said weakly.

Victoire found the girl on the floor, next to an unconscious blond boy. Mei was gaping at creature in front of her. A ten foot chimera with lumpy green skin, its arms were tipped with claws that probably sliced the fallen timbers behind it. Its mouth, what Victoire hoped was its mouth, spilled out a gushy liquid that burned the ground beneath it. It hissed again, this time towards Victoire as it crept towards her. Meanwhile she was frozen in shock.

"W-What is that thing?" She thought aloud.

_And what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N:** Urgh. There's no excuse for how ridiculously long it took me to update. Forgive me? At least the action starts next chapter. Since its summer you should be seeing updates a lot faster.

Thanks to all those who favorited me! You all rock!


	7. Magics

**String 07: Magics**

Mei tore through the Forbidden Forest. It was hard to see since the treetops obscured the sky. Memory was her only guide as she ran hopelessly past the eerily silent woods. _These trees all look the same! _Mei thought, panicked._ How can I get back? How's Scorpius going to get back? _A glimpse of moonlight caught her eye. She stopped. She saw a clearing a few paces away. A soft hiss and a child's yelp followed shortly. _Scorpius_!

She didn't hesitate to run toward it. She was just in time to see the Hufflepuff boy's body collide with the dirt floor. Mei worriedly looked him over, as if she were a mother tending her son. _His arm is bleeding really badly, He might've tried to use magic. _Mei mused. Her suspicions confirmed when she saw a black wand a few inches forward.

When she saw a claw a few more inches forward, her heart stopped.

Morbidly curious she looked up to see the whole monstrosity: a huge, crab – thing with bumpy skin and some sort of acid spit. _Doesn't this stuff only happen in comics and cartoons? _Mei wondered as she attempted to drag Scorpius and herself away from the creature. The second she moved back another angry hiss broke out. Its clunky claw lashed at her. Mei hit the floor, narrowly missing the swipe.

"Mei! Are you here?" It was Rose and Al's veela cousin, apparently she ran after her.

Mei gulped. "Yes." She said weakly.

Victoire halted as she reached the clearing. The creature hissed again, somewhat annoyed. It crept towards the newcomer.

"W-What is that thing?" The elder girl thought aloud. Mei never thought an adult could get so scared. Her parents were always strong, even when Mei was afraid of something on the TV or the movies. Seeing them put on a brave face always made Mei feel calmer afterwards.

Mei pictured her Mum's reassuring smile, her Dad's determined grin. She took in a deep breath and pull out her wand. "_Flipendo_!"

An orange light shot from Mei's wand and hit the creature's back. It still charged for the frozen-with-fear Victoire.

Mei grumbled at tried again. "_Immobulus_!"

The creature didn't even register the spell. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The magic bounced off the creature's skin. It swung at Victoire and the seventh girl snapped out of her shock a second too late. Victoire screeched in pain when the claw connected with her gut. It flung her into Mei from across the field. Both the girls landed with a sickening thud, scattered amongst fallen timbers.

The last thing Mei remembered was a red star in the sky. It looked especially bright tonight, as if it were looking down on Earth, waiting for someone.

* * *

"Hmm…" Nagi frowned at the scene below him. From what he could see, the interloper caused Mei to be knocked out before the Orphan could bring out her HiME powers.

"Ah man, how disappointing." He paced across the slim bark his stood on, slowly, as to keep his balance. "We already lost one HiME last month and another two days ago. If his wives keep dying prematurely First District's going to have an apoplexy – and then they're going to complain to me!"

Mei was twitching feebly, meanwhile the non-HiME attempted to pry her out from the wreckage. Nagi snorted. "Mai would've been furious. She would be grouching and saying it's only her brother that needs protecting."

He stopped, peering intently at the worn out first year. He thought Mai and Mei would be exactly alike. She looked like Mai, she was protective like Mai, and she was lost when it came to the Carnival – just like Mai had been.

_But where's her fire? _Nagi pondered. Mei surely had her mother's temper but only a diluted version. _Probably that father of hers had something to do with it – _

His foot slipped. Nagi yelped as he stumbled. Thankfully he managed to catch the tree branch before he fell off completely.

Suddenly, he laughed. "Still, she's Mai's daughter after all. She can't go down that easily." His voice was almost friendly. "A lot of this have changed for us, but I'm sure little Mei – HiME can handle it. Don't know about that other girl though..."

* * *

"Get bent freak! _Confringo_!" The blasting charm hadn't done its purpose. The Orphan was still whole and trying to hack through the unconscious Mei that Victoire held in her other arm. Her wand arm was busy firing off fruitless hexes while Orphan literally tried to claw through Victoire.

"Why isn't this working?" Victoire cried. Guilt and anger tinged her voice. All the DADA classes she slept through would've come in handy tonight. "Stupid white – haired git! Answer me!" The only response was a near hit with the claw. The Orphan opened its grotesque pinchers. Victoire shouted another hex but it was cut short when she had to slip out of the monsters' grasp.

"Argh!" The toxic drool caught Victoire. In pain she dropped her wand and clutched the burnt arm. _Crap! I dropped Care of Magical Creature 'cause I thought Hagrid's pets were too dangerous. Hippogriffs are pygmy puffs compared to this guy!_

The Orphan stepped between Victoire and the fallen wand, forcing her to make a choice. Either drop Mei – who seemed to be its real target – or be powerless. "Mei! Wake up!" Victoire pleaded in vain. "Mei, please!"

She was focused on the child. She couldn't have noticed how her wand seemed to glow. The glow leaked onto the grass and spread, its final form was a circle. The Orphan turned to the light and hissed. Another intruder was coming.

From the magic circle a jet of light smashed into the creature. Victoire only heard the quick whispers of spells while the light zipped up and down the writhing Orphan. With a mournful hiss it fell. The light landed in front of Victoire.

The glow soon subsided but a figure remained. She was an older woman, but not by much, swathed in an elegant white and scarlet cloak beneath her period – style dress. She could see wisps of blonde hair escape her gold trimmed hood. She lifted it and Victoire gasped. Bewitching smile, shinning blue eyes – even among veelas she'd be considered the most beautiful.

At least till she opened her mouth, such a melodious voice never irritated Victoire more.

"I wondered when I'd be picked to join this bloodbath." The woman sneered. "And I get a Master daft enough to attack a Berserker before summoning me. Just great…"

Victoire growled. "Oye! I never asked for your help! You can get bent too!"

The new witch snorted. "Actually smart arse, you did ask for my help." She spoke slowly as she continued: "You…Summoned…Me…"

"I didn –"

"_Amplitudo Contego!_" The woman raised her wand. The charging monster behind them was blocked by an invisible force field. It pounded and slashed but the Orphan couldn't break through. "Ah, so it's not good with defensive spells. My curses weren't half as effective as they usually are. That's odd. Did you find out its name?"

"I don't know what that _thing_ is! I don't even _your_ name! _Who are you_?"

"Figures you don't anything," The woman said. Victoire was about a hair from tearing into her. "Just call me Caster for now."

A chime sounded, startling both witches. The Orphan was shoving all of its weight on the shield. Faint cracks were growing. "That's…" Caster started. "That's not possible."

"For your type of magic that'd be true." Nagi called to Caster from above. "I've read about you – powerful and crafty – but it won't be enough. Only HiMEs can vanquish Orphans."

"That thing's a kid?" Victoire asked.

"Well, there is a Child in here." He admitted. He nodded to a flower at the edge of the clearing. It was a black – petal rose, unnaturally vivid and healthy for its color. It seemed to bend towards Mei. "Its waiting, she wants to see her HiME soon."

"What." Victoire lost the last shred of patience she had. "What the hell is that nonsense? Couldn't you give us a straight answer for once?"

Nagi grinned. "I could, but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

An enraged screech from Victoire woke Mei. Her eyes fluttered open but the vision of the red star was gone and replaced with a breaking shield. Victoire was screaming at the white haired kid they saw before meanwhile a new lady struggled to hold her shield in place. The Orphan rammed against it again and again, causing more cracks in the spell.

"Scorpius…" She said weakly. Her friend was still out cold. She still wanted to save him but how could she? No one's magic seemed to be working against this monster and was only a small first year. How could she protect anyone?

She shakily released herself from Victoire's arms, catching a glimpse of the night sky. The red star was practically burning in her mind. She remembered her wish to get Al in Gryffindor and how it came true. She pointed her wand at the Orphan and closed her eyes in one last, desperate hope. _Please give me the power to fight this thing! Give me the power to protect these people!_

Mei heard a loud chime. Caster cried: "It broke my spell!"

_No! _Mei eyes were closed so tight. She didn't see her wand transform into beaded rings that wrapped around her wrist and ankles. She didn't see them started to glow. She didn't see how all of a sudden the branches of surrounding trees grabbed the Orphan's claws and shell and dragged the creature away from the humans.

"What is she?" Mei finally opened her eyes. It was the elder witch who asked. Victoire could only stare.

"She's a HiME!" Nagi answered, good thing because Mei didn't have a clue as she stared at the magatama rings. "Although a bit different than her mother, thankfully still a HiME. I was getting worried Mei."

Mei's head snapped up. "My Mum did is too?" They all turned to the sound of snapping branches. The Orphan was getting loose. "Stop it!" Mei cried. More wood replaces the broken pieces but the Orphan was slicing through it. "Is there more I can do?"

"Well, since you asked..." Nagi was positively jovial. "You need to break the seal on your Child, the rose over there, she'll get rid of the Orphan for you but you'd have to risk –"

"Fine!" Mei ran over despite Victoire's protests. Nagi almost looked offended. He didn't get to tell her the best part.

She plucked the rose with no hesitation. A black light spilled out ground and rose to a pillar in the sky. It grew and faded, leaving what looked to be part steel part flower part woman and part darkness. The dark aspect was the strongest piece: a smoky cloud trailed her steps as she walked calmly to the hissing Orphan that towered over her. The smoke became thicker and thicker. Mei and Victoire started to panic.

The piercing cry in pitch blackness didn't ease their nerves in the slightest.

The smoke cleared as soon as it came. Mei gasped when she looked at the Orphan. "Blimey…"

The Orphan moved no longer, it had eight large wooden spikes driven inside its body. The creature disintegrated before Mei's very eyes. The Child was gone as well and her rings changed back to a wand.

"Come back you little creep!" Victoire shouted. Mei just noticed Nagi's abrupt absence. "What have you done to Mei?"

"I doubt he did anything but bring out her natural gifts." Caster stared down Mei, making the girl squirm. "A HiME huh? I thought you lot were just Eastern myths."

"You!" Victoire grabbed Mei's hand. "Stay away from us alright! We're just students. We're not getting involved with your monster battles and crap."

"But –"

Victoire grabbed the two wands on the floor and then Scorpius's himself, grumbling about how heavy he was when she carried him over her shoulder. The woman had an odd expression on her face as she watched the part-veela leave. Mei felt sorry for her but more than that she felt confused. HiMEs and Orphans. She had never heard of those things before, even among the fantastic stories she's heard from Hogwarts goers. _And that bloke said Mum was a HiME too, is that why she was acting so strange since Michi came over? _

Mei sighed and reluctantly walked with Victoire towards the forest's end. She had a feeling there'd be a lot more than Quidditch to worry about in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Victoire - the night's not over for her yet. Sorry it's been so long. I wanted to develop _Blood of Mine_ a little before a got to the good stuff of this story. It's gonna get a lot more complicated after this.

Can't wait for the real Beresker to be introduced, that'll be fun...


	8. Servants

**String 08: Servants**

"Absolutely unbelievable…" Victoire muttered. Her voice shaking with anger (but also with fear to her dismay) and she stomped out of forest clearing, an unusually quiet Mei by her heels. "…and involving children too! Madame Chang - Cahier is going to freak when I tell a…a something attacked us." She stopped suddenly, Mei bumped into her. "Crap, she's going to want to know why we were out here so late in the first place. Sari's going to be thrilled – I'll be in Detention for months!"

"Why don't you get your Servant to break you out then?" Victoire and Mei jumped at the voice, despite it being familiar to the former. The glow of Victoire's _Lumos _made Illya's whitish hair and pale skin shine as she moved out of the night's darkness. She smiled, bringing out her own lit wand: "At least these are good for something."

"Illya? What are you doing here?" Victoire asked before an idea struck her. "Do you know that white haired arse? Did he or –" The part-veela looked behind her, scanning the area they just left. "Did he or that weird hunter-lady get you tied up in some monster fight too? Are you hurt?"

Illya giggled. "Aw I'm fine Victoire – besides I like big scary things!" Illya moved closer to Mei. The young Hufflepuff stared and the Slytherin stared back. The latter's eyes seemed to get brighter and brighter until they became a glowing pink. At their light's zenith Mei swayed and fell, unconscious.

Victoire turned around only when she heard the thud on the forest floor. "Again Mei? Argh, what's going on?"

Illya, eyes their normal red once more, shrugged innocently. "If was that was Berserker I'm surprised you're still alive. Of course, maybe their Master was an idiot – but either way you're lucky Victoire. I'm impressed."

Victoire blinked. "Master?" She remembered the blonde witch who appeared in the clearing. "She, C-Caster she's said it was, s-she talked a-about something called B-Berserker too – but t-the white h-hair bloke s-said it was a kid..." She swallowed the lump in her throat before gathering the courage to speak again. "Illya you – you can't be involved in this right?"

Caster had come out of the clearing before the Slytherin could speak. "I'm curious too. Why do you seem to know more about the Holy Grail War than my so-called Master?"

If Victoire's blue eyes weren't as large as saucers before they were now, they switched from Caster to Illya as the student and Servant spoke. Illya smiled. "I don't know how Victoire got involved – it reminds me of this other silly, reddish hair Master I knew – but I'm a veteran. I was Hercules's Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Plus my father used to be a Master too."

_Profressor Emiya's in on this too? _Victoire exclaimed in her head. Caster however, narrowed her eyes when she heard this.

"Sounds like you have an invested interest in the War." Her voice was low and broadcasted her suspicion. She took a step closer to Illya. "It wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to give it a third try."

"Ha!" Illya waved her wand arm, as if it was supposed to prove something to Victoire. "I only want to be Hercules's Master." She spoke with a somber, nostalgic tone that shocked the Gryffindor.

_She must've really liked her Servant a lot more than I like mine. I wonder what happened… _The part-veela mused, sympathetic. _It sounds like this Hercules went away or – wait, wait, wait! _Her train of thought stopped suddenly and she recalled her situation. _I don't even know what all this Master-Servant talk means or what some King Arthur stuff has to do with me! _

A weight was lifted off Victoire, literally. She got so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Caster pry Scropius out of her arms."Hey!" She pointed her wand at the elder witch. "Don't hurt him."

Caster sneered. "You don't have to worry about that." The Servant whispered something Victoire couldn't hear. Victoire and boy were covered in a gold film suddenly. Victoire, a hair from lashing out, calmed down rather quickly. A wave of warmth enveloped her and somewhere she could smell sweet, crisp apples. It felt like hours but the wave left as quickly as it came. The gold shimmered out and the sting caused by the Orphan's drool no longer plagued her wand arm.

"You…healed me…and him!" Caster nodded and gently handed Scropius back to Victoire, the sleeve of his arm was still red but his wound had disappeared. The veela woman even softly stroked his forehead.

"My son was blond too." Caster said quietly. Her good mood vanished quickly as the Servant glanced at Illya."I'm sure an expert like yourself knows what that was."

Illya nodded. She turned to Victoire. "Your Servant's Noble Phantasm is pretty showy. I know you want to save your Command Seals but I wouldn't let her use it so much."

"You keep saying these words like I'm supposed to have a clue what they are!" Victoire cried. "And I'm _not_ this lady's Master!"

Illya held up Victoire's arm, it was just now the Gryffindor noticed the red symbol at the back of her hand that hadn't been there this morning. It had one large crescent moon shape, a small one inside the first, and then a small circle into both of them. "According to this Command Seal, you are." Victoire was stunned speechless so Illya continued. "With this you can force Caster to do something against her will – at least 3 times – and if you use them all up, then you won't be Caster's Master anymore but –" The hopeful look Victoire gained faded fast. "Since she wasn't killed that means Caster's up for grabs by other mage, wizard, or magician – anyone who can supply mana to a Servant – since she nor her Master were killed."

"Killed?" Victoire gulped again.

"It's called 'War' for a reason Princess." Victoire's glare only made Caster sneer further. "Though it's only between 7 Masters and their 7 Servants: Archer, Lancer, Saber, Berserker, Rider, Caster, and Assassin. Technically you only need to destroy all the Servants besides your own." When Victoire grimaced Caster added. "We aren't alive in the technical sense – we're called Heroic Spirits – we're given a body by the Grail's power. The Holy Grail is a wishing machine basically that can only be accessed when one Servant remains – but plenty of pragmatic Masters decide leaving a Servant-less Masters around is too dangerous." Caster said the next part coolly: "If you try to get rid of me then my new Master might order me to hunt you down and I couldn't resist."

Victoire groaned. "Alright, alright I'm stuck with you. But why were you hunting that monster?"

Caster blinked. "Weren't you hunting it for the HiME?"

Victoire glanced at Illya, her seemingly omniscient friend. Her heart sunk when the albino – like girl frowned."I heard a lot of stories about princesses: the White Princess of the True Ancestors… the Eclipse Princess of Black Blood…my mama was called a princess too sometimes…I don't know what kind Victoire and you met."

Caster shook her head. "A HiME, not a princess, I've heard stories about maidens who could call monsters for a war of their own."

_Another war? _Victoire's head was swimming. At the moment she envied the serenely sleeping first years. _Perfect! My final year of Hogwarts and the Wesley trouble-magnet genes start kicking in now! Does Lumpsack know about any of this? Or what about the other students? I know Sari wouldn't mind killing me but –_

"Almost got you slimy git!" The young male's retort caught all three women's attention. It was faint, far to the left of the clearing where the battle with the Orphan had occurred. Afterwards it was quiet for a bit but Victoire knew she hadn't imagined the voice.

"Hold still." Caster told the girls suddenly. Victoire felt the familiar drippy presence of a Disillusionment Charm. "They're more dangers in this Forest."

"More? Already?" Victoire cried out before Illya covered her mouth.

"You're louder than Taiga!" The Slytherin whispered. Then tugged the bemused Victoire to the side where they'd be further hidden by the trees, Caster followed and carried Mei. Footsteps crunched on the fallen forest branches and dead leaves. The grumbling of two boys was getting louder and clearer.

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

"No, _I_ knew this was a bad idea! _You_ said we wouldn't get caught!"

"Easy, easy, worst comes to worst we use these guys to 'persuade' whoever to forget to mention this to Lumpsack."

_Lysander!_

"Lysander!" Lorcan echoed Victoire's thoughts as the Lovegood twins came into view. To each boy's side was a man. They looked identical, save the one by Lorcan's side had a large scar across his face. They were both brunets with messy locks passed their shoulders, had gold tinged skinned with trim goatees, and well muscled. Victoire had to sternly remind herself that Teddy wouldn't appreciate her staring at the strangers like man – candy.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Don't so dramatic, I just meant we'd scare them off. If they squeal we can't finish the game like the girl said."

The unscarred stranger took a large whiff of the air meanwhile his almost twin headed for the clearing. "There's a Servant close by – and two others, maybe a Master and her apprentice or a former Master who lost her Servant in battle and the victor." Illya winced – probably at the thought she'd be beneath Victoire magically. Caster began mouthing some spell her so–called Master didn't recognize. Victoire bit her nails – she'd probably berate herself for messing up the sparkly blue design later – to try and keep herself from screeching at the two third years. She couldn't believe the kids she remembered playfully chasing in the yard during Christmas Break had knowingly gotten themselves into a potentially lethal game. Then again she couldn't believe _she'd_ gotten herself into said game either.

"Whoa!" The scarred man said running back. "Looks like we missed a party back there!" He inhaled deeply as his brother did. "Yea, some loons were about here and one of them was a Servant. I can't locate where they are exactly in this form however."

Lysander looked pointed to Lorcan. "You heard Archer, change'im."

Lorcan snorted. "You think I'm mental or something? I only have two seals left since I used up my first to stop the fight."

"Yeah, and?"

"Fair's fair – make Lancer change if you want to know!"

"Fair's dumb."

"Sandy!" Lorcan was about to kick Lysander but stopped. His large dark grey eyes glanced at Archer, and Archer's anxious grin. "Forget it, we'll finish this another night. You can hide for now Archer."

The scarred man grumbled but disappeared. Lorcan began walking out of the forest but Lysander called back: "Coward! Come on let's finish this!"

Lorcan shook his head. "You can fight with whoever else is out here! I've got Charms early anyways…"

Lysander pouted but his brother moved out of sight, his Servant also looked upset that their fight had been cut short. "Master, change me. I wouldn't mind tearing into whoever disturbed us."

Lysander looked at his left hand, it had a similar mark to Victoire's save his ended it a hook with some circles inside it. "Fine, fine: I order you to change into that form and come out of it when you're finished." A circle glowed and dissolved from his hand.

With that Lancer began growling, Victoire suppressed a shutter as the man's muscles and bones began moving as though they were made of wax. Illya watched with fascination as his skin darkened to a dull gray and he went on all fours. Caster was calm however she finally finished chanting when coarse brown body hair and piercing silver eyes completed the look.

The werewolf barred his teeth in Victoire's direction.

Victoire took out her wand but Caster snatched it before she tried any spells – not Victoire remembered any at the moment as her head was still spinning with questions. His nose was to the ground and the werewolf moved into the clearing, trailing Victoire's steps exactly as she made them. Victoire could hear the hard thumping of her heart when the werewolf returned. Lancer calmly trotted towards her as she began to sweat.

He was two feet away, one foot, Victoire stared desperately at Caster but the veela-witch only gave the Gryffindor's shoulder a tight squeeze. The gray wolf nose was an inch away from the cuff of Victoire's pajamas.

The werewolf turned away. He transformed back into the fully clothed man Victoire had seen before and shook his head at Lysander. "The trail went cold, they've escaped."

Lysander folded his arms."You just said they were close!"

Lancer grimaced. "They must have fled when Archer and his Master did. I'm sorry."

The Slytherin boy sighed. "Well this is a load of bullocks. Guess we do have to finish this later. Come on Lancer." The boy miserably walked away as his Servant vanished in thin air.

Victoire waited ten minutes before letting out all the air she'd been holding in her lungs. Her knees gave out and she ungracefully slid to the floor. "Luna's going to have a fit!"She thought aloud. "How'd they get involved with this?"

Caster sighed as well, although much less dramatically. "I don't know, but thankfully I remembered that spell from so long ago. 'Subterlabor Ex Scaena' protects prey from predators by masking one's scent the closer the predator gets. Very useful for some other magic of mine." She said with a proud grin. Victoire grinned too. For once she was glad she met the older witch.

Illya looked pensively for a second before she beamed down at her Gryffindor pal. "Victoire I've decided! You're going to be my servant."

"Excuse me!" Victoire cried. Caster merely raised one eyebrow.

"For some reason, I can't summon a Servant for this War, nor can the Tōshakas and the Matous are unwilling anyways." Victoire made faces at the unfamiliar names. "Either way, our three families are supposed to be guaranteed a slot in the war since our families' set them up. There's something odd about this Holy Grail War and that's why I'm here – to help Shirō investigate."

"Another Ex –Master?" Caster guessed and Illya nodded.

"Still, I wanted to have a Master in our pocket, someone involved who'd fight for us on the inside. Since you're under me now, I can tell you everything we find out. Meanwhile you get to take down Masters we don't like!" Illya said cheerfully. "It's win – win! Consider it fate we met Victoire Weasley!"

_Fate?… Maybe something like that…_Victoire thought dismally..._It feels more like a curse!_

* * *

**A/N: **It took me forever to decide how this chapter was going to end! Poor Victoire. I just realized it the first chapter of _Tangled in Fate _that's follows one POV straight through sicnce the first chapter. So weird.

Just so you know: 1) There's is a reason Lancer doesn't act like a regular Potterverse Werewolf and 2) You may or may not have noticed subtle edits throughout the chapters. If you have noticed - then you're a bunch of smart cookies so good job! ^^

Sorry this one is so short. It's the day before Camp NaNo and I wanted to just post something before starting _that_ crazy mess.


	9. Others

**String 09: Others**

A windy September morning had Harry Potter strolling down a corridor of the Ministry of Magic's Main Building. Instead of turning left, the way he usually when to sit in his office or brief the other Aurors about whichever criminal they were facing at the moment, he took the staircase to the right.

Despite his well-meaning wife's chiding and his growling stomach's insistence, he only took tepid sips of coffee that had long since cooled. He didn't want to stuff himself only to have the food churn uncomfortably inside him when he arrived at his destination. Harry had been told one of the bodies that the Aurors had found in a small house of Clun was…well they could only figure that something not human had attacked her. What, no bestiary of muggles or magicians could tell. The other three were a man, a woman and a child.

He rapped on a glass door with tiny golden letters on it that spelled: _Head Magical Examiner: Susan Bones._ Magical Examination was a much younger field in Law Enforcement in the Ministry, MEs studied the effects different spells had on the body, noting even the minute differences between the damage one fire spell could do verses the other, when there was no wand to cast _Prior Incantato _on and no witnesses to the crime. The inquisitive Hufflepuff Harry knew at Hogwarts had, of course, jumped on what could've been a dead – end profession. Now she, with tired hazel eyes, greeted him with a smile.

"Long night?" He said with sympathy.

"Bad night." She nodded to one of the smallest body, blanketed by a tarp. "She's just about Eddie's age."

"I get it, that's the same age as Al." He patted her shoulder. "Did you figure out what killed her?"

"She was shot by nearly twenty stunning spells at once, her heart stopped." Susan shook her head. "If she had gone to St. Mungo's in time, she might have been saved."

"So many for one kid?" Harry frowned. "Do you think this was an accident?"

"Maybe, I can't say anything conclusive." Susan said. "But the fact they settled on stunning rather than killing means already means whoever attacked the family didn't have her in mind as a target."

"Who were the victims?"

A teal haired young man shoved the door open, his eyes glued to a file and consequently not to the Head Auror who he knocked in the back of the head. When Harry whined, the newcomer's hair turned bright pink. "Sorry, Ha – _Mr. Potter_." He handed Harry the file and promptly walked back out. Susan snorted.

"It looks like nepotism's biting you in the buttocks Harry."

"I know, I know, Hermione told me taking Teddy as an intern wouldn't be good for me either. You two can brag about later it over lunch." He eyed the folder, all humor left his tone as he spoke. "Sylph Langston, age 10, Muggle-born – but also the child of two Muggle-borns. I wish she was a Hogwarts right now instead of here."

"That makes two of us." Susan agreed. "But her mother Jocelyn was a Beauxbatons Alumni and wanted her daughter to school there, her husband Craig agreed. They've been rebuilding that school so students were supposed to start coming today." She looked at two other covered slabs, much larger than the child's. "They died with the Killing Curse, clean and simple. Oddly enough they both died at least half an hour before Sylph."

"So she fought nearly twenty wizards by herself?" Harry cried. "An untrained, possibly unarmed ten – year old witch could hold back adults for thirty minutes – how the hell did that happen?"

"You should hear the rumors our kids have about those of us that fought in the Second War. Didn't you know I shot spells at Death Eaters on horseback while a volcano erupted behind me?" Harry blinked. "At least if you listen to Eddie's version of the Battle of Hogwarts. You meanwhile, set about thirty of them on fire when Voldemort came after you during your first Halloween."

"Well, if the kids buy that rubbish it's fine, but unfortunately we can't." Harry told her. "There has to be more to this story."

The mirth fled Susan's eyes. She went to the final covered body who Harry could vaguely tell was female. She pulled something out. "You're right there's a lot more, and it's a lot worse."

She showed Harry a detached arm. It still clutched a broken oak wand in its hand. Meanwhile a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out as its mouth was faded but still quite visible. Harry felt the air leave his lungs.

"A Dark Mark." He growled. "The Langstons were killed by a Death Eater."

She nodded and then pointed to bite marks, right above the elbow, where the arm was detached from the rest of the body. "This was chewed off, so were other parts of this woman. I've looked through book after book of magical creatures. I even consulted Hagrid here and Luna on the phone. They've never seen anything with teeth like these!"

"Well let me know if anyone finds it, I'll like to give the poor creature a nice stake for a job well done." Harry quipped. "I know I haven't caught all of the Death Eater's yet, but they know I haven't stopped looking. Coming out of hiding to attack a few muggle – borns, that's mental even for _them_."

"Harry, this creature attacked during the same half hour Sylph fought her parents' murderers. It was what caused the Death Eater to die." She stuffed the arm back under the covers and pulled out a tray. Harry almost blanched at the dried – out blood-stained foot he showed her. "This doesn't belong to any of the Langstons or Voldy's lovely fan girl here, why would it go after alive, fighting prey and not dead meat on the ground?"

"'Cause evil tastes better?" Susan bopped Harry on the head with an empty tray. "Ow, okay, sorry. That is strange."

"Thank you." Susan put both trays on a table. "There are plenty other detached body parts at the scene, though only four dead and three of those are innocents without so much as a mouse nibble on them. We've got a possible Death Eater resurgence and a beast that can't be found or identified." She stared at him, her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do now, Harry Potter?"

Harry thought for moment before sighing. "I'm going to call Professor Tōsaka back."

* * *

"She's responsible, I know she is…" Sari growled beneath her breath.

"You never told me your cousin was a seer, Patil." Rio quipped. "Could've saved us the trouble of looking for clues around the clearing if she told us two hours ago…"

"Shut it Zabini!" The Head Girl snapped. When Hagrid came back from a trip to London and charged into the Headmistress's office with a pack of centaurs at his heels Sari had spied in on their conversation. Apparently, the Forest became over run with monsters and forced the centaurs out of their territory.

_"Just as the dim, resurrected star forced the others, brighter than itself out of place." Firenze, her Astrology teacher spoke._

_"What does that mean?" Lumpsack asked._

_"Trouble, Headmistress."_

_Lumpsack groaned, Sari groaned with her at the horse-man's cryptic warning. The Headmistress promised to send someone from the Ministry to look for some way to get the monsters out._

_"We have read differently." One chestnut colored centaur announced. "The answer lies within the students, not the Ministry."_

That is of course when Sari hollered from where she hid that obviously it mean the Prefects were supposed to take care of the problem. After losing points for Gryffindor because she spied, Lumpsack decided sending her and the prefects wouldn't be a bad idea. However, they were only to search for a reason the monsters came, not attack the monsters if they neared. So far their expedition was fruitless, but Sari knew somewhere in the pit of her gut that Victoire Weasley was involved.

"She's been in the Hospital Wing since the early morning." A black haired, dark - skinned 6th year Gryffindor piped up. "I went to visit her and her siblings but Madame Chang - Cahier said she was there with a stomach problem. They get really sick around the full moon 'cause –"

"I don't care for your excuses Fred Weasley, you're obviously biased anyways!" Sari spat, causing the boy to frown. "Keep looking for clues."

"Ooh! Clue! Clue! Clue!" A 7th year Ravenclaw said in a sing-song voice. Sari winced but followed the melody to where she pointed out a footprint in the dirt. "It goes in, changes to a wolf's, goes out, changes back."

"That's impossible Acacia Hansen." Sari griped, upset that her only good lead might have dried up. "Even if it was just a werewolf, they don't just change back and forth whenever they want!"

"Maybe it was an animagus in wolf form then." Sari jumped, Claudia Ruiz hadn't even been heard by the Head Girl but somehow managed to come behind her.

"Don't scare me like that! And go somewhere else!" She ordered. Claudia nodded and went into the clearing, calm and controlled in her usual way that, as usual, drove Sari up and down the wall. "The animagus isn't a monster, he or she wouldn't have rampaged enough to knock down trees!"

"It could've been more than one," Heather Longbottom offered. "Some of these other footprints look tiny. A first year could've made them." She and Acacia seemed to be in the best mood out of the Prefects dragged here, since the former was used to dirt and plants from her Herbology-teaching father and the other...

_The other is just a nutter._ Sari commented as Acacia hummed some tune and danced in place. _Standards for Ravenclaw have really gone through the rubbish heap haven't they?_

"They could be illegal animagi." A 6th year Slytherin suggested. Acacia stopped dancing when she arrived. "It would explain why they didn't just ask Lumpsack or the centaurs for some room, they don't want to be discovered." She scanned the surround students, looking for something, but not what she was supposed to Sari suspected. "Where's Ruiz?"

"At the clearing with Agni and Zabini." The Head Girl answered coolly. "We've got enough people over there searching, Bianca Conti. Go to the left with Weasley and the younger prefects."

Bianca smirked and walked towards the clearing. Sari gripped her shoulder. "I'm the Head Girl and I'm ordering you to –"

"_Stupefy_." The Gyrffindor was rocketed backwards. She landed bottom first into a tree. "Sorry." Bianca was still smiling wryly. "Thought I saw a spider on you, I really hate _insects_ you know." She walked into the clearing.

Sari shoved Heather and Fred away as they tried to help her up. "I'm fine, I just need to show that Conti girl who's in charge."

"The teachers, especially Greengrass, adore her." Fred told her frankly.

"You'd be better taking on a troll, McLaggen." Heather agreed.

Sari grumbled but as she saw her cousin leave the clearing she latched on to him. "Agni! You came to check on me!"

"What? Oh, right. Glad you're okay." His voice was disinterested, but Sari felt comforted anyways.

"Oye! Hogwarts Rangers!" The Prefects groaned in tandem. Where their History of Magic Professor came up with that detestable nickname for them they had no idea. "Time to roll out, it's getting late and dinner's almost ready."

Most of the students ran past Midori without a second thought. Ruiz was one. Acacia however hooked an arm around the other Slytherin girl and dragged her slowly back to the castle, chatting her ear off. Bianca frowned and Sari smiled. Bianca wouldn't dare cast another spell like before with a professor in spitting distance, even an absurdly eccentric one.

"Bianca's awful Agni." Sari cooed to cousin. "She attacked me!"

"That is awful." Agni beamed down at her, his brown eyes sincere. "Trust me. I'll take care of her, and anyone like her."

Sari beamed in return and walked alongside him all the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"She's a tyrant!"

A glasses wearing, fair skinned girl rolled her eyes at Claudia. "McLaggen again?"

"No Lena, obviously Professor Midori." The Spaniard snapped. She even wrapped her towel around herself in an angry manner. "Per descomptat estic parlant de Saraswati! The esteemed Head Girl had us digging around for hours in the Forbidden Forest, my robes are covered in leaves, and dirt, and droppings from creatures I didn't even know lived there all because she convinced the centaurs and Lumpsack she's Sherlock Hobbs or something!"

"Sherlock _Holmes_, Claudia." Lena corrected. "Pays to be the muggle – born Slytherin's only friend huh? Where else would you learn such useful trivia as famous fictional detectives?"

Claudia laughed. Though admittedly that's what her and Lena Bayliss's friendship consisted off long ago, a means to an end. Lena and Claudia started my only teaching each other their birth tongues and it escalated from there. When the first – year Lena unwittingly announce neither of her parents had magic, many of the old prejudices were rekindled in new Slytherins and their parents. McGonagall received howler after howler by outraged alumnis, Claudia's own mother and father included.

_Too bad I don't like Mare or Pare all that much. _Claudia thought to herself with a satisfied grin. Moving around from place to place, being nasty to any friend her younger self met and then excuse themselves by saying they were protecting her, demanding she stay locked in her room whenever company came over and hexing her if she didn't. When Claudia learned her parents' opinions of muggle – borns she took that as a sure sign that Lena should be befriended automatically. It was only to her and to her in private, like the hardly used bathroom if haunted by Moaning Myrtle that they currently showered in, that Claudia decided to let her guard down. Presenting a cool front to the rest of the students made them stop taunting the strange foreigner and leave her strange friend at peace.

"Ah, Claudi!" Lena glanced at Claudia's neck "You missed a spot."

"It's probably just my birthmark." Claudia said simply. She began changing into her nightgown.

"Really, ace." Lena put on her pajamas as well. "Wish Mum would let me get a tattoo like that, and then I'd tell everyone it's a birthmark."

Both girls laughed. "You could tell them it's actually a mark of obscenely strong witch, one with unique powers meant to slay dark practitioners and bitchy girls."

Bianca slammed the Girls' room door open, it echoed through the halls.

"Speaking of which…" Lena mumbled. Claudia held in a snort. Her outer face was neutral once more.

"Ruiz. I've been looking everywhere for you. I have good news." The younger girl said it jovially, but poison laced her words.

"It can wait most likely." Claudia grabbed her sack filled with dirty clothes. "We'll see you in the Common Room."

"Actually, Lumpsack sent me after you because you weren't at our Common Room when she came." Bianca had a wide grin. "Your mother was eaten by a monster. They got bits of her out, but dead is dead."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked this look into my other characters than Mei and Victoire (hence the chapter's name). Some important info was dropped but my two MCs can't know that yet.

* * *

**Chapter Translations (Catalan):**

Claudia:

"_Per descomptat estic parlant de Saraswati!_" - "Of course I'm talking about Saraswati!"


	10. Mentors

**String 10: Mentors**

"_Victoire…Victoire"_

_Victoire blinked. Darkness gaped back at her. For a moment she thought it was still night but her body was visible and glowed slightly. She whipped her strawberry blonde locks back and forth as she desperately searched for her Gryffindor dorms._

"_Argh! Caster, Illya, if this is some sort of trick –"_

"_Victoire!" Victoire stumbled backwards and fell. The black hooded figure in front of her laughed. It was deep but obviously girlish – it reminded the seventh year of Michi or Rosario. "You still have Caster with you? How strange…"_

"_Who? What are you?" Victoire shrieked. A small smile was all she could see of the girl's face despite the glow she also seemed to be emitting. "Where am I?"_

"_In a dream." The girl told her bluntly. "Such a soft – headed Master. Can't even remember me though we've talked before..."_

"_We did?" Victoire grimaced. "Well if this is a dream that explains it, I nearly failed Divination because my dream diary was blank. I never remember them." Another question floated in Victoire's mind. "But why aren't I waking up? I want out of this stupid dream already."_

_The girl snickered. "You've always been the loudest of all my Masters, barring that time I thought bringing the Lovegood twins together was a good idea." She shook her head. "My ears are still ringing."_

"_Lorcan and Lysander!" Last week's encounter with the werewolf, and before then with the monster that Mei destroyed. It flooded back into her mind so suddenly the part-veela shuttered. "I can't believe those two! I would've straightened them out by now but they've been avoiding everyone lately expect each other, figures the only time they don't squabble is when they can get others to squabble for them!"_

"_That's what I thought." The stranger agreed. "Which is why I gave them Lancer and Archer in the first place. I'm glad it's working out for them!"_

"_Y-You did?" Victoire exclaimed. "Does that mean you-you gave me Caster?"_

"_Ah, you're waking up, finally. The youth of today are always so slothful." She gripped the hood of her cloak. "Since you won't remember anyways, I guess I can answer your first question." Bright blue, nearly white hair spilled out to her waist. The deeper blue of her eyes leaked into her copper colored face and down into her neck, like someone splattered paint on her. "They called this one Reina - HiME. Have a good morning."_

"_Reina, wait–"_

Victoire felt something hard hit her head before the darkness resurfaced. She clawed her way past it until Sari's snickering face greeted her.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. Such class, falling out of your bed..." She scorned. "Wait until I tell Agni how graceful you are."

_Go ahead and tell him, in fact, I might be glad if you did._ Victoire grumbled in her head. "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up, all the hot water's probably gone by now. You might even miss breakfast." Sari said in an ever-so-saddened tone. The Head Girl left Victoire to stew in her blankets.

The part-veela groaned. _Great, the perfect way to start a perfect day, I get a wake up call from two sadistic twits! _She piled her covers on her bed before she suddenly stopped. _Wait, who did I see before?_

* * *

A little blue bird waited by the window. The woman noticed her immediately.

"…work on the Shield Charm in your spear time. And be sure to give our guest speaker Professor Tōsaka from the Clock Tower," She remembered to smile graciously at the applause of seventh – years Gryffindors and Slytherins. "…a hand. Well I guess I don't need to say anything then. Don't let it go to your head, Rin."

"Me? Never." Rin beam playfully at her old schoolmate, Shirō Emiya.

He laughed and released his class, save for three students. "Claudia Ruiz, Illyasviel Emiya, Victoire Weasley - you three please stay." Rin blinked, the first name she hadn't been brief about by Emiya when he asked her to come visit Hogwarts, but by the Head Auror when he insisted she come visit the Ministry Headquarters. The girl looked down, her expression was neutral but from Claudia's matted curls and heavy – lidded eyes Rin could tell she was troubled. "Claudia, are you alright?" The Charms professor started kindly. "If you have anything you need to talk about –"

"You aren't my Head of House." Claudia started dully. "And I don't need to talk to her either so there was no need to incite Professor Greengrass to console me." Before Emiya could protest the Spanish girl turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"She's a mess." Illya told Rin. Her red eyes rolled. "Of course he has to still try and be the ladies' man and sweet talk her…"

"Ah! Illya please! She's my student I just was worried." Emiya persisted. Although the second bit seemed more directed towards Victoire, who scooted away from the trio and stood to the side uncomfortably. He turned back to Illya. "Her mother just died, if anything, you could feel some sympathy."

"She hasn't given me or any of the other Slytherin girls a chance." Illya pouted, folding her arms like the child she was, or appeared to be, when Rin first met her. "She hides out with her friend Lena. The only one I think talks to her besides that is Bianca and that's only since Bianca likes to hound her."

Mischievousness glinted in Rin's greenish-blue eyes, she couldn't help herself. "Remember that white haired Master who hounded you Shirō?"

Illya glared at Rin latched on to Emiya's waist and Emiya laughed nervously. Thankfully Victoire was able to break what could've escalated into a fight. "Excuse me, Miss Tōsaka. Illya told me your family was supposed to be in this war too. For people who could've killed each other you seem…well, like good friends who never tried to kill each other!"

"Funny, huh?" Rin shrugged, conceding the Hogwarts student's point. "I was a Master in the last Holy Grail War with this chick and her behemoth of a Servant…"

"Hercules was cooler than Archer." Illya said proudly.

"And this guy before he was your wise Professor."

"Shirō wasn't all that cool." Illya admitted.

Emiya sighed. "I forgot how crazy the two of you drove me when we were together." He smiled at Victoire. "But I'm glad. We became allies after a bit fighting. You could offer the same to the Lovegood twins. Though, I know Lorcan's a good kid. Why he'd choose to fight I have no idea, even if his twin tried to bully him into it - it's not like him."

"Well, you didn't exactly choose to join at first either." Rin reminded him. She turned to Victoire. "You didn't choose to be a Master either right?" The Gryffindor shook her head. "Unfortunately, I figured as much. That's going to make my meeting with the Head Auror a lot more difficult."

"You were going to meet with my Uncle Harry before?" Victoire asked. "A-Are you going to tell him about me and the Lovegoods?"

"I'm considering it. But for now I don't know." Rin sat at Emiya's desk and brushed wavy, coal – black strands from her face. She was starting to miss the days she kept her hair in twin tails. "Mister Potter strikes me as the protective, 'heroically-charge-into-a-scene' sort. If I tell him what exactly the Holy Grail War entails he'll most likely demand you all give up your Reiju. While that'll temporarily keep you kids out of trouble, whoever organized this war may just send the Servants to older, less scrupulous magi, witches, or wizards. Until we find the culprit, it's safer to leave Lancer, Archer, and Caster to you all."

"What about the Church?" Emiya asked. It was Rin's turn to sigh in irritation. "What? Are they refusing to protect ex – Masters this time around? I guess I wouldn't blame them after Kirei but –"

"That's not the problem Shirō, the problem is what you and Saber did." Glided brown, bright red, and sky blue eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, as much as I'd like to blame this whole thing on you it's partially my fault too. After graduating our high school I moved from Fuyuki to London so I could study at the Clocktower. One of my mentors was Lord El-Melloi II, and he was Rider's Master in the Holy Grail War before ours. We both admitted to resenting our parts. As we got to talking, we realized that although you had your Servant destroy the Holy Grail, the Greater Grail – the force which turns Heroic Spirits into Servants and chooses Masters, still existed. So the Greater Grail could've started another war. While you took this cushy job at Hogwarts, El-Melloi and I returned to Fuyuki. Some in the Mage Association were not thrilled to say the least, but after a bloody battle the two of us finally dismantled it."

"So that means…" Victoire grimaced. "Why the hell does Lancer want to kill me still? He shouldn't exist!"

"Some people would say that about magic itself." Rin gave her a wry smile. "But alas, here we are with a clueless teen of a Master and at least one werewolf of a Servant. Somebody, or a group of somebodies since even the original took three powerful magi to make, made a fake Grail. That same group is cherry-picking it's Masters to be a bunch of easily-manipulated kids. The Mage Association won't step in since a new Grail War is what they wanted. The Church can't step in with risking an end to the truce with the Mage Association. Although there's this one nun who's a bit odd and is willing to work with me to find this guy. Still going to them is a last resort and the Ministry of Magic is a second-to-last resort. The Association is autonomous from them but it wouldn't be considered so odd if a Clock Tower professor lend aid in a case. If the Aurors find this lunatic and destroyed something the same professor convinced them was 'Dark Magic', then we might end this Fake Grail War with as little causalities as possible."

"But…"

"Victoire, promising no causalities would be stupid." Illya told her bluntly.

"Though, it wouldn't be impossible if there were none!" Emiya quickly told the shaking seventh – year girl. Rin had to smile.

_You have to be an idealist to the end huh? _She mused. _Still thinking you can save everyone._

"I guess you're right. Thank you Professor." Victoire said. Out of the blue, or at least to Rin, the girl gained an annoyed grimace. "But if that white – haired git who sicked monsters after first years is behind this too, I wouldn't be surprised."

"White haired git?" Illya snapped her fingers. "That's right, you were babbling about some guy you saw after I found you and the first year. Caster called them HiME, not Princess."

"That I haven't heard of, but I've never looked for anything like that either. When I go back to the Clock Tower after visiting your Uncle I'll ask around about HiME." Rin patted Victoire's shoulder. "Good luck kid." She ruffled Illya's hair. "I guess it was nice seeing you too."

"Sure." Illya said, suspiciously sweet. She pulled out a wand. "You should come by more often. Shirō actually teaches us some funny spells, like this: "_Accio_ Book." A textbook whapped the back of Rin's head before easily settling into Illya's hand.

"You little –"

"Before you go Rin." Emiya put a friendly arm around her shoulders, incidentally holding Rin back as well. "There's someone in my house who you shouldn't forget to visit."

"No worries Professor." Rin told him. "I wouldn't let my Little Yuki down."

* * *

"Ooh!" Rose shoved a Daily Prophet in Al's face. "The woman from the Clock Tower who was in Charms Class is visiting your Dad!"

Al glanced at the paper. "I guess so, past the beef slices please."

Rose groaned. She took her paper, stomped away from the Gryffindor Table, and thrust it into the face of Hazel who accidentally spilled chicken soup on Rin Tohsaka's grinning profile picture. Al was about to save the poor Ravenclaw from a furious Rose Weasley's torrent of words when Aimi suddenly hooked the redhead's arm in hers and dragged her to the Hufflepuff Table in front of Mei and Scorpius.

_They look about as happy as Rose does. _Although it was easy enough to say in his head, Al was a bit afraid to ask the two what was wrong. Since last week Mei and Scorpius had been unusually quiet and - even more unusually for Mei - stand-offish. _She stays close to Scorpius but no one else. _The middle-child Potter thought. _And they always look away, like they're ashamed of something they did._

"Yuzuki, what's your Mum like?" As Sarah spoke Al blinked. She had taken a seat right next to Aimi. For all Al knew the second year Ravenclaw was supposed to be still infuriated with. It could've been solely because Yuki was sitting at Mei's left side, but he couldn't help but find it weird. So weird he hopped out of his seat between Zita Zabini and Annie Weasley and scooted into a space to the right of Scorpius.

"Oh! Well," Yuki blushed. Al felt for her as he wouldn't appreciate six pairs of eyes on him either. "She's nice, smart, beautiful, pretty perfect really. She's also extremely talented. She channels magic through jewels instead of wands. I…haven't really gotten the hang of it."

"Don't worry about that Yuki!" Ethan Thomas said. His voice was earnest and his smile heartening. "It's fine that you're better with wands, if you weren't you might have gone to that stuffy Clock Tower instead of here! I-" He choked on his own words, suddenly just as red as his fellow Hufflepuff. "I'm glad you're here."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you Ethan, you're a good friend." For some reason, the compliment made Ethan frown. He muttered some bit about getting more rice and ran towards the front of the long table. "But it's supposed to be a tradition of the Tōsaka family. I'm the first in generations who isn't a natural at it."

"But, if you went to the Clock Tower, you'd probably find a teacher who could help you get better. Why didn't you go there?" A wistful, dreamy look came over Al's cousin's face. "I heard that they don't just teach witchcraft like they do here. There's all sorts you could learn over there. I'd give my right arm to go but Mum says it's elitist."

"Well, it's only a piece of a larger organization called the Mage Association." Aimi and Mei had bemused looks, so did Al. "Powerful families have a bigger say in the Association. However everyone there is trying to learn study other forms of magecraft, of which witchcraft is a subject under. Broadly defined, magecraft is the science of creating a mystery, although muggles try to do the same thing with technology. That's why some even go further as to attempt True Magic."

"True magic?" Sarah snorted. "Something wrong with this kind?"

"Not at all. But True Magic is supposed to be something that technology nor magecraft can reach, it's supposed to do something impossible." Yuki clarified.

"Like?" Mei started quietly. Scorpius glanced at her before quickly looking away. "Like a woman coming from a black rose? Or a monster being killed by thorns that come from nowhere?"

Yuki grimaced. "Sorta…"

"Oye!" Ethan cried when Jaime Potter grabbed the plate of rice he just piled on and poured it onto his own. Each grain vanished as it landed on the Gryffindor's plate. Sarah smirked and Aimi giggled.

"You!" Jaime's pointing only made the girls laugh harder. "What did you do to my dinner?"

"Ah, that's the Displacement Charm." Professor Midori peered at the golden plate as she walked by. "So all that food you dumped is still around, just, probably where you least want it to be."

"Maybe in the Boy's Bathroom Toliet…" Sarah suggested.

"…Or the bed of a certain Gryffindor…" Aimi continued.

Jaime took off from the Great Hall. Al looked at the two Muggle-borns. "You both?"

Aimi and Sarah dissolved into chuckles and Midori couldn't help but join them before adding: "As your stern-minded professor I'll have to take away five points from each of your Houses for messing with Potter." She winked. "But for the use of a seventh-year spell I say Gryffindor and Ravenclaw deserve ten points each."

"Thanks! – I mean – we're sorry Professor." Aimi grinned. Midori waved as she walked past them. "Thanks for teaching me that spell Sarah!"

"Aren't you two supposed to be fighting?" Al finally asked.

"We were, but that time on the train wasn't the first Aimi's screwed with me, just the first she'd done it with magic." Sarah said.

"I went on my knees and begged – like this:" Aimi hopped out of the seat and stood on her knees, her hands clasped and her brown eyes wide. "Please! Please! Please!"

The group laughed and Sarah rolled her eyes, Al had feeling that she had a similar response the first time. "And after she told me the sob story with you lot at Hagrid's Hut I took pity and helped her out." Sarah pulled Aimi up and the first year jumped back upright. "I told her how the Displacement Spell worked and we waited a week to see where your brother's usual spot was." She had a wry grin, completely unlike the frothing scowl she wore when she and Al first met. "Well Kurauchi, was it worth it?"

"Absolutely!" She hugged Sarah. "Thank you Professor O'Blair!"

"Heh, no problem my earnest pupil…" The elder witch attempted to push Aimi off, but Al could see it was half-hearted.

_Despite everything, they're still friends. _Al mused with a grin. Mei gave them a small smile before staring sadly down at her own food. She poked lettuce absentmindedly. Her goblet of Cauldron Cola was still mostly fully. _Mei's my friend too, she shouldn't be sad like this._

"I'm sorry guys, I'm not hungry." Mei stood up. "I'll see you later." The group all told her good night; save for Scorpius who also seemed to be in his own little world. Al sighed. He debated for a long, endless seeming two minutes before leaving his own plate and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Mei – HiME…" Al froze and Mei froze. The white haired boy in a Hogwarts robe turned to sneer at her before running off. Mei ran after him and Al after Mei.

* * *

**A/N**: Argh, the Nasuverse has a lot of canon. Foreshadowing, ahoy along with me trying to find ties between three magic systems. Stay tuned folks!


	11. HiMEs

**String 11: HiMES**

"Come back!" Mei cried, but Nagi, much like the other Hogwarts students that headed either for their dorms or for the showers, ignored her. He managed to keep many paces ahead of the small Hufflepuff. The many twists he made onto the rotating stairwells helped. "Wait Nagi!"

It wasn't so much that Mei liked the white haired boy. In fact from how callously he warned her of Scorpius's trouble she was still pretty angry with him. But he was the only one with any answers.

_Mei woke up with her blond friend leaned against her at the wall of the fruit portrait a few hours after meeting Nagi. She was full of questions. She couldn't even respond to the Fat Friar when he anxiously asked where the two of them had been and why they had been gone so long. Apart of her had thought the battle at the clearing had been a vivid dream. She was thankful when the House Ghost merely scolded her and Scorpius for worrying him. She promised him that she would stay in the next night. The following evening, when the ghost peered through the dorm wall he grinned as Mei waved to him from her bed. The Friar floated back to the dorm room. _

_Mei had been practicing a levitation charm. She had her textbook on her lap and a lit candle next to her bed. The ghost had inadvertently reminded her of the so called "dream". Scorpius avoided her all day, making Mei suspicious. The fact that Dominique whined about Heather going to the Forbidden Forest instead of helping her study Transfigurations only broke Mei's delusion further. _

_Mei looked around. There wasn't a first year girl besides her that wasn't snoring the night away. She held her wand in her hand and thought back to the rings, the monster, the woman-like creature that appeared in the black rose's wake. Mei remembered._

_The candle's flame made the gold rings around her arms glimmer. She choked back a gasp but yelped when the fire was killed by a cloud of darkness._ She's back! _Mei thought panicked. She felt the woman's wooden hands grasp her wrists and pulled back. _She's back to kill me too!

_Mei tugged and tugged...and then realized she didn't feel bad at all. No thorns dug into her skin, no branches choked her. Mei even noticed a faint trace of warmth beneath the rough hands._

You're not all that bad, are you?_ The creature didn't respond out loud but Mei felt answers come to her anyways._ I think you've made a mistake, you're so old! I can't be your Mum, I don't know where you come from...Persephone, pretty name...and you work for princesses - no HiME?! That's what Nagi called me! Do you know anything about him?! Or my Mum?! ...No okay, sorry to keep you so long. Night Per, I'll call you that for short.

_The warmth vanished. Even the light from the candle came back. Mei stared. Her wand was in her hand as before. Minus the trail of twigs and leaves diffused through the dorm, the room looked untouched, as if no one had come._

_But Mei couldn't deny the chill she felt, or the small burgundy petals in her other palm. Without waiting even a second, Mei scribbled a note for home. Before heading for breakfast, she ran to the Owlery in the morning. After a week Mei hadn't seen any reply. _

So now, confusion, apprehension, and a sliver of anger laced her swimming thoughts as she ran after Nagi. The white haired boy slipped into a room Mei had never seen before. Then again, she hadn't noticed where they were headed, solely concentrating on the mysterious intruder._ If I head back now I'll be lost anyways. _Mei reasoned, urging herself to go in.

The room was dark, only a mostly full moon spilling light from a window allowed Mei to see anything inside. She left the door slightly ajar behind her, moving slowly forward, peering for the boy. All she saw was bricks on the walls and bricks on the floor.

The door shut behind her. "Oops." A voice murmured. Mei whirled around, a sheepish Al greeted her. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?!" She didn't wait for Al to stop stammering and respond. She began pushing him out. "You need to go back to your Tower right now! I don't know if it's safe –"

"If what's safe?!" Aimi poked her head through the door. She walked in, forcing Al and Mei back. "Got a secret Mei-day?"

"Aimi!" Mei cried. "You followed me too?"

"Nope." The brunette admitted, closing the door but not letting her hand leave the knob. "I followed Al, following you and if I'm right…" She jerked on the knob suddenly. Rose and Sarah tumbled off the door and to the ground. "These two were following me, following him, following you."

"Kurauchi, you prick." Sarah growled as she got up.

"But who were _you_ following Mei?" Al asked. Mei's lavender eyes bugged out. "I've never seen that white haired guy around before."

"I saw him too!" Rose added, her grin quite smug. "He wasn't wearing any House insignia or colors. Either he's a transfer or an intruder – I'm banking on the latter since Lumpsack didn't introduce him with that seventh year Slytherin." She sighed dreamily. "If we catch him, Headmistress Lumpsack might give us ten points each, maybe twenty!"

Mei groaned. _Rosie's always got skewed priorities. There might be a nutter around and she's thinking about the House Cup. _She mused, but something told Mei that Nagi wasn't just a madman who flitted around Hogwarts. He had seemed to know too much. _He knew Scorpius was gonna be attacked in the Forest, he also knows about whatever these HiMEs are…_Scorpius's bleeding arm resurfaced in her mind with stunning clarity. Her stomach sank at the thought of anymore of her friends getting hurt. "You lot need to leave, tell the Headmistress or any professor that there's a strange man running around. I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't run off."

"Ha!" Aimi snorted. "Don't think you can go off adventuring without me! I'm staying put."

"Your lie is pretty obvious." Sarah added. "For instance, why don't you alert the professors if you're so worried?" Mei gulped. "Unless, you wanted to catch this white – haired guy for yourself, and I want to know why."

"Mei." Al's soft voice made Mei hold back the sharp "it's-none-of-your-business" she was going to try and chase the Ravenclaw away with. "We've been – I've been worried about you. You've seemed scared." Mei looked down. The Gryffindor hit the nail on the head. "We – I – we just wanted to help." She was terrified, before for just herself but now for her well – meaning companions who didn't know when to leave her alone.

_Mum could face anything alone. She took care of Uncle Takumi by herself. _The young Hufflepuff thought bitterly. _Maybe that's why she said what she did before I left…_

Her notions were intruded by somber, slow music that suddenly hung through the air. All Mei could tell what that the melody was close and played by a flute.

"I'm not losing it am I?" Aimi questioned. "Everyone else hears that song too?"

Sarah nodded yet Al and Rose couldn't, they covered their ears instead, pain etched in their faces. "It's ghastly!" The frizzier redhead exclaimed.

"Really?" Mei found it a bit depressing, but not as bad as Rose claimed. It was pretty even. Still, since the sole bespectacled boy in their group also winced, she couldn't help but wonder if it was merely taste that caused the riff in opinions.

Sarah ran her hand across the brick walls. "Whether dreadful or not, I've got a feeling it's no accident the music started playing when Mei arrived and the boy disappeared." She looked to the cousins. "I heard a rumor that your folks got passed a monster in the castle with music. Do you think that could be happening here?"

Al looked as if it was the first time hearing such gossip. Mei sympathized with him, upset with the rumors about her own parents. "Beats me. Dad's not exactly gifted when it comes to music, but he did show me a flute he got once." He walked forward, grudgingly. Mei could tell from the frown on his face that got deeper and deeper – till he tripped. The girls ran after him. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" He insisted. "It was just too dark to see the…handle?" Al gripped an iron door handle. "There's a trap door here!"

"That might be where the music is coming from!" Rose pulled on it, barely allowing Al to get up before she heaved it up. True to Rose's prediction, the music got louder, floating up from the hole in the ground like smoke. The quintet peered downward. It was a darker black that the starlit sky outside. Rose however, wasn't deterred, neither was Aimi. Curiosity got the better of both of them as they swung their legs into the small square.

"Absolutely mental!" Sarah snapped, holding Aimi who looked a hair from jumping in. Al did the same for his relative. "Neither of you have the slightest clue what's down there! Or even if there is a down there – I can't see a bottom? Do you?"

"No," Rose confessed, sad as she scooted backwards. She pointed her wand downwards. "_Lumos._"

The glow shined a spotlight down below. Mei let out a breath of relief when she saw more stone only a short drop away. It was beneath dried, tangled vines however, which made her fear re-grow just a bit.

"I could make that!" Aimi pushed herself off the floor, Sarah held on to her neighbor tight, but ended up falling as well. "Whee! Oof!" Aimi rubbed her backside as she fell. She was better off that Sarah, who landed flat on her back and shrunk in pain. "Come on down guys! The water's fine!" The first year quipped.

"Complete nutter." Sarah griped as the younger kids above and below giggled. "And I'm a complete nutter for letting you drag me –" Sarah was suddenly silent. It made Mei and the others realize the music had gone mute as well.

A growl boomed at the lower level, but it rattled Mei's bones from where she stood.

"Aimi! Sarah! Get away from there!" Mei cried. Aimi brandished her wand, as did her neighbor. Spell after spell was shot, beams of red and blue rocketed towards the roar. The Orphan inched closer. This one resembled an overgrown worm with needle like legs that bit into the floor as it moved. It had no eyes or nose, just a gaping hole of a mouth encircled by triangular teeth. Rose was so scared her light spell flickered out. Aimi and Sarah screamed.

"Al! Rose! Stay here!" Mei wished again, quicker than the last two times, her wand changed into the rings around her wrists and ankles. It almost felt natural, like something she could always do.

"M-M-Mei?" Al stuttered. Rose's mouth hung open but no sound could come out. "H-How?!"

She gave him a sad smile. "I don't know, but…" Mei leapt down the hole. "I won't let these things hurt my friends anymore!" Mei felt the Orphan's smooth flesh when she unsteadily landed. The Orphan writhed. Twisting, jerking, doing all it could to shove Mei off. It nearly succeeded, but as she fell Mei remembered the vines she saw on the ground. As she thought of them she heard bands snap up, winding around the struggling Orphan. Mei knew exactly what she wanted to do now. She slid down the Orphan's back into the dead vine pit. She held them in her hand for a second, the rings around her wrists spun. The plant came back to life.

The Orphan roared, breaking through the first vine. Mei tried to grow as much as she could but she heard the creature roar, felt its icy breath at her back as it neared. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding the creature's mouth. The ground crumpled as Mei ran, in her wake were rocks and dust, save for a small bit near the wall's edge where she leaned against, still healing the vines that survived.

"Oye! Leave her alone!" A loud "THUD" came after Aimi's voice. The Orphan growled. Another, closer "THUD" sounded soon after. The second came with a small beam of light. It exploded once it hit the creature's face. Mei could only stare at pained look for a moment, she remembered her idea.

"Don't worry you two!" The vines wrapped the Orphan once more but this time they layered. They coiled the creature and dragged it to the side of the room, far away from Mei and hopefully her friends. "Are you guys alright?!"

Two bright lights shone from above, thanks to the two cousins. Once she could see Mei gaped at Aimi and Sarah. It wasn't that they were fine that shocked the Hufflepuff, but the fact that two large birds flanked them.

"What are those things?!" Rose asked.

"Eh, well…" Aimi started unsurely. She held up the red tonfas in her hands. "These mini-staff things, dunno know what their called. They kinda came out of nowhere, same with Sarah's slingshot." Sarah fiddled with the weapon in her hand. It didn't look like any slingshot Mei had seen before. There was no rubber band around it, just a metallic blue fork. The blue matched the steel feathers beneath the owl-like creature at her side. Its black eyes were glassy, like they were a screen for a small TV. The bird behind Aimi had a similar half – machine, half organic look but it took more after a white dove with pink randomly splashed about. "I pulled something off the wall and then this bird just appeared like – I guess – magic!" The whitish bird cooed. "No, no, Mei's good people, even if she didn't tell me about that!" The Gryffindor pointed to where the Orphan tried to roll out of Mei's vines. "That plant thing is awesome!"

* * *

"Yup, you and Mei are natural HiMEs!" A new voice said. Al and Rose both aimed the wands at the speaker. "Aw, aren't you first-years cute, cuter than Alyssa for sure."

"P-Professor?" Al backed away, but Midori caught him by his robe before the boy fell into the next room.

"Keep that thing pointed down runt. They'll need the light to get back up once they finish that thing off." She pulled him back to his feet. She called out to the girls below: "Hey! One of you with the Child out! Do your finishing move already!"

"Finishing move?" Sarah snorted. "What are you? A kid or something? This isn't a cartoon!"

"I'm a veteran! Stop sassing me kid." Gold eyes sparkled with pride. "Mei, you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Uh…no…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I think Alycone does!" Aimi cheered. The dove let out a shrill sound. The still air picked up, blowing Mei to the side. Sarah was only kept grounded by the owl creature that held her up in the air. Meanwhile, the monster took the worst of it. After being shoved into the corner, sharp blasts of wind cut through it. The Orphan disintegrated out of the vines.

A rope came down a second after the wind stopped. The two birds vanished in a blink. "Good work!" Midori told them. "For a bunch of kids, you did well with your first Orphan, of course for Mei," The short haired ginger's head snapped up. "It wasn't the first."

"Professor! You knew?!"

"I guessed, seeing the giant spikes at the forest clearing helped." Midori informed. "How do you think I knew to put vines in there? I saw Nagi hanging around this place before and figured he'd try and drag you into trouble again."

Mei opened her mouth to ask another question but Midori held up her hand. "Ah, not till you get back up here and explain for everyone. These two over here look so pale that they're going to turn to ghost any second." Poor Al, for instance, had his green eyes about to burst straight through his glasses' lens. Rose on the other hand had a much more vocal freak out: muttering about the monster she saw with such a fast pace Midori wondered briefly if the girl had swallowed a whole pack of those Babble Bits she'd seen in last week in the Weasley store. Unfortunately for them, when Mei explained what had happened last week - and that their eldest cousin had been involved - the broken looks they wore got worse, not better.

_But at least that proves Miyu – san right. _Midori kept a cool grin on her lips even as she thought it._ There is definitely another force interfering with the HiME Carnival. But the fact all these battles are happening here and now? It can't be a coincidence._

"Professor Midori..." The pain drenched tone of Mei brought Midori back to the present. "Nagi said that my Mum did this too, but she never told me anything about fighting monsters or plant ladies or anything!" She sniffled, fiddling the rings around her wrist till they merged into her ash wand. "So he's lying right? Not my Mum…right?"

_Crap, Mai - chan, _Midori groaned inwardly. _Did you really have to make me the bad guy? _From how Mei spoke of her and what the history teacher remembered from Fuka Academy, Midori knew Mai would be a decent mother: Caring, protective, but unfortunately too sheltering for the child's own good. _I know you never want to worry anyone with the past, but you should've warned her. _

"It's complicated kid." She dropped her smile only for a moment. Midori then patted the child on the back. Mei, probably still winded from using the new magic, tipped over. Al broke out of his shock stupor just in time to catch her. "Hey! It's nothing to get all sad about. Being a HiME means you can do stuff most witches and wizards can't dream of! You can be a heroine of justice!"

Sarah snorted, her fork returned to wand form. "I'm starting to buy that rubbish about you being seventeen, you certainly act like it." Midori stuck her tongue at the blonde, only a small part of her realizing that merely proved the Ravenclaw's point. "So you're saying all our Mums could conjure robot-zoo creatures and magic slings before they had us?"

"Not everyone, not yours for start. Only Mei and Aimi inherented the HiME gene – if there's such a thing. The Elements that their wands change into belonged to Mai and Akane."

"Ha! No way!" Aimi laughed. "My Mum frets when I stay out past nine on a school night. I love her and all, but getting close to that shark – toothed caterpillar would've given her a heart attack."

"She was a big worrywart." Midori agreed, chuckling with the girl. "But she's only that way because when she and your Daddy were in school she was busy trying to protect him!"

"Seriously?" Aimi stared at the wand in her hand, closing her eyes in concentration, and then grinned widely when the red tonfas returned. She jabbed at the air. "Wicked!"

_That's another point for Alyssa – chan. she was right about the second - generation HiMEs, their ability to materialize is better than their mothers. But do their witch powers have something to do with it? _

"Ooh! What spell are the HiMEs using?!" Rose jumped up and down completely giddy. "Or is it a potion that makes those creatures? How long does it take to learn? Longer than a Polyjuice Potion?! I've already got started on one–"

"Its power you get at birth, it can't be learned." Midori patted the deflated Weasley's red locks. "But non – HiMEs are just as important. You need to watch out for these three." She didn't betray any fear or urgency. For all she complained about Mai, the gold – eyed woman couldn't bring herself to break their young hearts either with the whole, harsh truth. "HiMEs get their strength from their loved ones. That love's what powers a Child. Nagi and some others want the HiMEs to fight each other. They'll do and say anything just to trick them, but not Al and Rose. You two won't let fights happen right?"

"N-No!" Midori beamed at Al. He may have stuttered but at least the first year Gryffindor sounded sure.

"Why would I want to fight my best mates anyways?!" The tonfas switched to a wand again. Aimi slung an arm around Mei and Sarah. "That's mental!"

"Well, I had to deal with a bunch of mental, melodramatic teen girls in my HiME days. Glad those are over." She began ushering the five children out of the room. "Meanwhile, if you three ever need to talk to an expert on HiMEs or just to talk in general…"

"Talk to Mei or Aimi's Mums, got it." Sarah quipped.

"Oye! I meant come to me!"


	12. Players

**String 12: Players**

Mei looped around one girl twice her size before speeding straight. A boy rose into the air, trying to block her but Mei dipped her broom and moved down in the last second. The teen blinked but smirked as the Quaffle zoomed towards him.

Or at least he did until Mei curved up, flipping over him and catching the Quaffle herself. She urged her broom backward, narrowly avoiding the boy's grasp. Mei dove left and the girl from before slammed into another flyer instead of stealing her ball. She then zipped up and tossed the Quaffle as far as she could.

An inch from the hoop, Heather caught the Quaffle.

Mei groaned. "So close."

Heather flew over slowly, ruffling Mei's ginger hair when she got close enough. "Seven out a ten ain't bad. In fact for a first year it's amazing! You and Malfoy could make the team yet."

Mei smiled at that and looked to the blond boy who bragged on and on to sour – faced older Hufflepuffs while the Snitch tried and failed to flutter out of his grip. _He's much better now, Seeker Scropius is pretty close to the old Scropius. _

The sharp sound of Madame Robins' whistle reached Mei even from her staggering height. She steadily guided her broom down, Heather tailing her.

"I can't believe how easy you fly. My dad – you know he's Professor Longbottom right?" Mei bobbed her head. "He said his first flight class was terrible, so he made sure I could fly before I even got to Hogwarts." Heather told her. "But, you – it's like you were born to be in the air."

"Midori –" Mei covered her mouth and made her DragonFlier speed its descent. Heather's boyish, slightly pudgy face frowned in confusion. _Sorry Heather. _Mei thought glumly. _I wasn't supposed to say that._

Remembering the talk she had with Midori made Mei's mood deflate, it was several days after the second Orphan attack. Mei, Aimi, and Sarah snuck back to the History of Magic room during dinnertime – which inevitably meant Al and Rose got suspicious and followed. Meanwhile, Mei told Midori than her mother still hadn't answered the child's latest letter: the one where Mei gushed about her fights, Nagi, and Persephone. Midori frowned a bit, but smiled soon after. The professor told them about Mai and Akane's high school adventures, the latter who could control the wind and fought Orphans in close combat – Aimi practically salivated at these tales – and the former who made shields and flames and who could fly in the sky.

_So, maybe _I'm _meant to fly too. _After she heard the stories Midori sent them to bed, walking the quintet to their respective dorms. Mei was satisfied afterwards, happy even. For nights after she dreamt of the heroic Mai with her dragon Child burning all the monsters away. _But now that I think about it, why did the monsters come back? And why didn't she tell me any of this?_

"Alright, good show Hufflepuffs! You'd make Helga proud." Mei shook her head, trying to focus on the Tryouts. "Few know your esteemed founder was a sports fanatic – anywho," Robins continued. "Your captain's going to put the first and second string lists in your Common Room by tomorrow night. If you made the team congrats – but don't slack off. Your first game against Slytherin is next week. As for now, Ravenclaw called the field after you guys and you'll want to leave in about a minute."

"More like twenty – eight seconds!" A chipper voice called out. Mei couldn't help but smile at the friendly voice but Heather sighed.

"Come on badgers!" The blonde barked, but the same voice's laugh drowned it.

"Running back into your cave already Captain Longbottom?" Mei blinked. The tone went from happy to feisty in two seconds flat. "Don't we at least get a practice match?" The girl who spoke – now that she was no longer a blue speck in the green sea of distance – was very pretty. Even her short ponytail of black hair had a rich sheen to it, matching pearly teeth. "Come on Longbottom, at least one?"

"Wen, one with you becomes two, and then five!" Heather grouched. Mei looked at her snickering older housemates, confused. "I've got a Transfiguration essay due first thing in the morning! I don't want to be up with you till dawn again."

"That was only once!"

"Twice since second year, last time I counted dear." A black young man in the same uniform as Wen muttered. The rest of the Ravenclaws laughed and Wen hit his arm lightly. "Ow! Why I put up with an abusive jock like you is beyond me!" He said with a smile.

Wen yanked down his collar and dragged his lips to hers. Both teams – save Heather, Mei, Scropius, and Rose, who had just caught up with her elders – cooed and giggled. Wen released him. Her fawn – colored face was tinged with pink. "That's why smart – arse."

"Honestly Fred." Rose said with a sniff. "Does Aunt Angie know about your 'extra – curricular'? Or Madame Chang - Cahier?" Fred fiddled with his collar. Mei could see his neck move as he swallowed. "I thought not! How unprofessional! It would be a scandal in the real Quidditch Leagues!"

"Whatever git." Wen dismissed. Her brown eyes locked on Heather who had been fruitlessly shoving her team away. "So how 'bout it? Just one game?"

"Nope." Heather told her. When Wen pouted the prefect sighed once more before going on: "If we beat Slytherin and you Gryffindor then we'll face off! Just have a little patience alright?"

Wen's grimace flipped instantly. "Count on it! But that means you lot can't lose!"

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Heather went on. Finally the Hufflepuffs walked off the field and towards the castle. Mei looked back at the eagle team for a moment to wave at Rose when someone shoved her aside.

"Sorry I'm late." The new girl apologized to Wen, not to Mei. Mei was about to complain when Heather yanked her forward.

"Trust me, if she sees you stay she'll think I've changed my mind." Heather grumbled more things that Mei couldn't hear. "That girl's obsessed!"

"The blonde?" Scropius asked.

"No, no, Wen – the nurse's daughter." Heather explained. "She loves the sport almost as much as she does that bloke of hers – sometimes I think even more than that. The girl's a great Chaser, I'll give her that, but I'm a good Keeper, and thus she's picked me for the unfortunate honor of being her rival. She always challenges me to a game whenever she can." Heather, despite her earlier words glimpsed back at the Ravenclaws for a moment, the blonde held on to a Bludger with ease. Mei stared and shivered, remembering how close that bloodthirsty ball got to taking her head off minutes ago. "But the blonde…hm, I think she's Slytherin, but also Wen's friend. The truth is she's more like her shadow – always around but doesn't really say much."

Mei nodded, but her eyes were on Fred and Wen. The girl gave the Weasley another kiss before zooming into the air. He chased her instead of the Quaffle like he was supposed to.

The blonde escaped everyone's notice, as per usual, but she stared at the couple too.

* * *

"So this game, Quidditch you called it?" Illya questioned between bite after bite of pancake. "What's the point again?"

"Erm…" Victoire stammered, but it had little to do with the question. A part of her still felt like she hadn't woken up yet, and that she hadn't woken up since September 14th. The young girl in front of her had let it be known weeks ago that she wasn't young or human for that matter – all in the same causal tone she asked the Quidditch question in. The Weasley was still inwardly freaking out about the Lovegood twins having a pair of werewolves that they make fight for fun. She was still raking her head to find some way to confront them about their guard dogs while not letting it be known that she interrupted their first fight. _It's not that I'm scared they'll tell Lumpsack but Lancer…_The look of hot rage on the Servant's face was still vivid in her mind, as was the breath of his wolf form as it was an inch from Victoire's feet. _Everyone says people die, would he even kill his "Master" to get to me?_

"Victoire!" Victoire felt her face. It was suddenly lumpy and sticky. She was worried for a moment that she'd been hexed until Illya's empty bowl caught her eye. "You weren't paying attention." The albino said simply.

Victoire groaned. She scrubbed herself with a napkin. "Fine Miss Curiosity, Quidditch is a Wizard sport. People go on brooms and three balls are released. The Quaffle, a brown one that the Chasers need to get a hold off and try and put into the other team's hoops for points – but the other team's Keeper tries to block Chasers. Beaters, um, beat this second ball called a Bludger into the other team's players. Meanwhile the only thing anyone cares about is the Golden Snitch. It's a tiny buzzing thing that the Seekers, well, seek and the first to catch it gets 100 something points for their team. The game ends when the Snitch is caught."

"Sounds violent." Illya said.

"Bet you love tha…" Victoire's words fell away when a white and brown owl dropped a note on her barely touched plate. Victoire squealed and Slytherins covered the ears. "It's Teddy!"

"Oh gee, not Teddy! Couldn't be!" Lena quipped from the corner but the muggle - born was mute to Victoire's ears. She eagerly tore up the envelope, nearly ripping the note to shreds itself. She didn't waste a second before she read:

_Hey Little Bird! Miss me yet, or have you consoled yourself in Agni's arms like all the rumors said you would._

Victoire froze. "I wouldn't!" she answered uselessly. She read ahead:

_Just kidding! I know you're not like that, and even if you were, McLaggen would've had your head by now and Patil creeps you out anyways._

Victoire let out her breath in relief, thankful that she and Teddy were so close he could practically read her thoughts. She stared at the Head Boy, placid as ever, writing notes in a black book. To everyone in the whole world besides the strawberry blonde he was merely being the same shy and studious Agni he's always been. _But Teddy's right, I can't get over how I feel, even if it's daft._ Unwilling from shame to stare, Victoire glanced back down at her letter.

_You're not daft for feeling that way, Toire. My Grams says sometimes you can just get a sense of people. She told me she knew Lucius Malfoy had a lot of darkness in him that he covered up with money and over – shampooed blond hair. Anyways, hope everything else is going on alright. I haven't heard that Jamie's torn down the castle with one of his pranks so that's a good sign. Another good sign – it's been a month since I tumbled down the stairs and took someone with me. Hogwarts needs more lifts I say._

Victoire laughed. Somehow her fast-beating heart didn't match the sense of ease that his words wrapped her in like a warm blanket. She continued:

_So things at the Ministry are just as buzzing as ever. Harry – it's so odd calling him "Mister Potter" or "Head Auror" – is sinking a lot of people into this one case, a family of three that got killed by some neo-Death Eaters. It sucks. The girl was Rose's age and she fought off a lot of them herself. At least the monster – the smart arses here insist on calling it a "possible unidentified chimera" which means that they don't have the slightest idea what it is yet – left the her and her parent's bodies alone so the families could bury all of them. Whatever it was left wicked holes in Calista Ruiz and the rest of her ilk._

Victoire finally noticed the corner. Lena chatted while a disheveled Claudia Ruiz ate her porridge. _I heard her Mum she died but I didn't know she was eaten by a monster…a monster with a little girl! Like Mei!_ Victoire swiveled her head but the Hufflepuff first year had left with her team. _So that girl might have been a HiME too. _She quickly skimmed the rest of the letter: more small talk and sweet words from Teddy that might have warmed her heart if it weren't already flooded with panic. "Illya, you can have the rest of my food, I'm not hungry." Illya took her plate and plopped the contents on her own with no hesitation. "I'll see you in DADA on Monday."

Victoire ran out of the Great Hall and straight into a first year.

"Ah – sorry, sorry." Victoire picked the girl up before she remembered the frizzy red curls of her cousin. "Rose! Do you still hang out with that Asian – looking ginger haired girl? I need to talk to her!"

"Yea…" Rose said quietly, which was odd. Victoire had known the girl for all the eleven years she's been alive. In all that time Rose only had three modes: chatty, chiding, and sleeping. Rose rolled on her heels, her arms behind her back. She opened her mouth, then stopped, opened it again, and stopped again. "She's about to go on the field, so…"

"What's wrong." Victoire said sternly, she didn't ask. "You've got something you want to shout from the mountains, I know you. You'll feel better if you spit it out."

Rose twirled a strand of hair and she looked around twice before pulling Victoire aside. "Okay, okay…" Rose's eyes were already round blue plates, she'd been dying to tell. "Someone went into the Forbidden Forest this morning, and they told me they're not sure they'll come out."


	13. Games

**String 13: Games**

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Mei heard Dominique Weasley's voice from behind the gate. Even the easy, bright tone of her fellow Hufflepuff's voice couldn't make her stop shaking. Scropius tried to pat Mei's back and calm her, but he hit too hard and the girl tipped over. Heather caught Mei just in time. "Welcome to the first game of the 2017 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin!"

The crowd cheered. Mei gulped. _Why does taking down monsters seem less scary than playing a game?_

"You'll be fine Mei." Heather told her, as if she read the redhead's whirling negative thoughts. "Even if we don't win, no one will be mad. We play to be the best team we can be, not for some trophy that'll rust before the next year's up. Right team?"

The other team members echoed the whoops and cries of their audience outside. Scropius and Mei smiled.

"Now let's introduce our players." Dominique said. "From the Hufflepuff Team, starting with the boyishly beautiful captain with a green thumb, who's also my bestie mate and very single…" Heather put her hand on her forehead. "Keeper Heather Longbottom!" There was applause coming from the left and boos from the right. Heather walked out with her chin up regardless. "Next, Beater Kumar Madhur – who on top of loving dogs and walks around Hogsmeade is a pretty good snogger." The cocoa shaded man next to Scropius looked to the ground, blushing, before heading out. "Seriously ladies, I'd definitely rate him an O for –"

"Miss Weasley!" Mei heard her Headmistress bark. "This is a Quidditch game, not a dating service! "

"We could make it a Quidditch game _and_ a dating service." Dominique suggested. "I've got stats on most the guys, and some of the girls!"

"Miss Weasley…"

"Fine, fine, you're no fun." There was a pained groan before Dominique carried on. "Next is a newbie Seeker Scorpius Malfoy." The cheers on the left were thunderous, Scorpius blinked. Mei had to gently shove the boy forward until he remembered to walk into the Pitch himself. "Then, Chaser Isabella Manx, Beater Cornelius Prescott, Chaser Tanya Saturday, and last but not least…" Mei breathed in and out, replaying her captain's encouraging words. "…another newbie, Chaser Mei Tate!" She walked out. The Pitch was bright green and the sky was bright blue. The three rings on each side of the vast field gleamed in the sunlight. She glanced at the side filled with green and silver. They hissed and jeered at her. She stuck her tongue at them before turning to the yellow and black side. She beamed as she caught Yuki, Ethan, and surprisingly Al and Aimi waving at her from those stands.

"Now that other team, what are their names again…"

"If you're not fair I'll remove you Miss Weasley."

"D'aw Lumpie, you know I kid." Mei couldn't help but laugh. Now that she was outside she could see her Headmistress squawk and try to pull the microphone away. The part veela danced back from Lumpsack even as she continued: "Anyways, time for the Slytherin team: welcome the roguishly handsome –"

"_Weasley_!"

"You said be fair!" The fifth year protested. "Slytherin captain, Seeker Titus Pucey." Mei saw Scorpius frown and clutch to his broom, as if the seventh year had already started trying to knock him off. "Followed by Beater Emily Edge - ah, hold the Pumpkin Pastries folks, looks like a sub. Make that second – string sexpot Nichole Higgs." Nichole smirked and tossed her red hair back. "Hey – Headmistress! I can't commentate if you keep trying to drag the mike from me. Next we have the Chasers: Benjamin O'Moor, Ripley Jackson, and Kendra Timberland." Kendra and Benjamin sent Mei steely glares, she sent them back. Ripley mouthed good luck instead and got a small grin from his little opponent. "And finally Keeper Anne Whitehorse with Beater Stefano Zabini!"

When the lightly tanned man and a lean brunette came to the field, Madame Robins blew on her whistle. "Now everyone, I want a good, clean game. I don't want to see anything illegal out there."

"Okay, you won't _see_ anything." Mei overheard Nichole murmur.

"Captains, shake hands." Heather and Titus obeyed. Afterwards they and their teams took to the air. "On my mark." Robins blew the whistle twice.

Two balls whizzed into the air. Brooms zoomed past, before Mei could blink in seemed like Isabella had thrown her the ball. She fumbled it for a moment but sighed when it settled in her arms. She didn't have another second since Benjamin and Kendra were at steady speeding towards her. "Uh oh." She zigzagged past them in the air. They tailed her, she dipped and they dipped with her. She turned, and twirled. It made her narrowly miss a Bludger that nailed Benjamin in the stomach. "Phew."

"Excuse me." A male voice whispered as it past her. Mei gasped. Ripley snatched the Quaffle from her. "Borrowing this, thank you." He zipped towards the other end of the field. He found a ring and tossed it but Heather beat it away and into Tanya's arms. She swooped around the Pitch tailed by Kendra and Stefano. When Benjamin recovered, the three surrounded the girl. Mei rushed below her.

Tanya saw this, grinned, and dropped the Quaffle. The three dived at the same time, crashing into each other and letting Mei grab back the ball. She spiraled back up in the air, circling the middle ring. Anne flew into the middle ring before Mei threw the Quaffle into the leftmost one. The yellow and black crowd cheered.

"Ten points for my Badgers, thanks to our newest star, Tate! She's not letting anything or anyone get her Quaffle, no matter how much bigger they are."

_Well, none of these guys are as big as an Orphan. _Mei thought as Anne threw the Quaffle into Ripley's arms. _Compared to them, this is actually kinda easy. _She flew off.

* * *

"Argh! I'm not finding a lick of anything!" As Victoire cried a blue bird landed from the window to on her strawberry blonde hair. "Don't just stand there! We need your help!"

"Who's help?" Rose asked. "Victoire, that's just a bird!"

"No, _she's_ not. Caster!" The bird tweeted and picked at her head. "Ow! Ow! Caster change back right now!"

"Ooh!" Rose's sharp cry cooled Victoire's anger enough to realize that her right hand had glowed. She stared at the shimmering dot in the center of her Reiju before it faded. The bird hopped off her head before morphing into Caster. The woman shook her head before.

"Completely daft." The woman clicked her tongue. "If you use up your last two seals so easily then I'll be free of you sooner rather than later, but then I'd probably be re-summoned as your executioner." The redhead girl gasped. She hid behind Victoire.

"You're scaring my little cousin!" Victorie barked. She tried to smooth Rose's hair but still looked straight ahead at the Servant. "She's not involved in this, she doesn't need to know."

"I know…"Rose said. Caster's blue eyes narrowed and Victorie's blue eyes widened. "She's the lady you were with on the full first moon, isn't she? She was trying to fight an Orphan with you and Mei."

"U-Uh..." Victoire stammered. "S-She told you about all that?"

"The HiME ought to know better than to spill her secrets." Caster folded her arms. "What I remember of the HiME legend says that hidden parties often silenced uninvolved persons who discovered the HiME's powers or the loose lipped HiMEs themselves."

"Silenced?" Rose had tears in her eyes. Victoire often thought the girl was too curious for her own good too. "How?"

"You're smart." Caster stated. Her pretty face was stony. "You've probably already guessed."

Rose shuttered and held herself tighter to Victoire. The part veela picked up her young cousin and held her. "Ssh. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Don't worry." Victoire cooed. Rose nodded but her eyes were still leaking. "And we won't let your friend get hurt too, that's why I called Caster."

The woman raised a blonde eyebrow. "Is this friend a Master you plan to align with for the time being?"

Victoire shook her head. "Not that I know, but –"

"Is she or he being held by a Master to earn your cooperation?"

"No, but –"

"Is she even a HiME, or some other strong wizard who's going to help you win this war?"

"I don't give a crap about winning!" Victoire exclaimed. "But this person my cousin knows is in trouble and all the teachers and students are at the Pitch by now so – "

"So it doesn't concern me. Sorry. I'll continue my own surveillance – and unless you really don't want to get you or your kin harmed by me when I'm under new management…" Caster warned. "I suggest you don't force me to comply with your search or un-shift me again. Good day Princess." In a blink she was a blue bird again and fluttering out the window.

"Useless little prick," Victoire groaned. "I oughta…" The shivering Rose reminded her that the wayward Servant was the least of their worries now. "Okay, sorry, I thought she'd be more help than that. Can you explain to me again what happened so I can give Lumpsack the short version?"

Rose nodded. "Alright, alright…" Rose took in a deep breath. "I-was-woken-up-by-a-girl-at-first-I-couldn't-tell who-because-it-was-so-dark-but-then-I-heard-her-speak." She exhaled, returning to normal speed. "It's my Quidditch Captain, Wei Chang – Cahier."

"Her?" Victoire raked her mind for memories of the gorgeous tomboy. She realized most of them consisted of either her being gush about by Fred or seeing Fred and her an inch too close for 'best mates'. "Fred's girlfriend? The one he thinks we don't all know about?"

"Well I didn't know! Someone should've told me!" Rose huffed. It made Victoire smile slightly since it was normal behavior for the redheaded first year. "Anyways, she told me she was heading toward the Forbidden Forest for a duel. I tried to warn her of all the points we'd lose or how disappointed the teachers would be and how she could be cut from the team if she was found out but she said she needed to fight. It was more important than any of that, she said."

"Yeesh, I knew she was a sports nut but I didn't think she'd be a brawler nut." Victoire commented. "Go on."

"She seemed sad, and scared." Rose teared up once more. "She told me that I was supposed to give…" She dug into the pocket of her robes. "…give this girl," she gave Victoire a picture, "a message. And no one but her. The girl's name is Emily Edgecombe. Wen said to tell Emily that she'd be fighting and to tell Fred something to distract him so he wouldn't look for her."

Victoire snorted. "Well consider him distracted, he's at the Pitch right now." She glanced at the picture. "Blonde hair - ugh, Slytherin uniform - looks about the same age as Wen." Victoire sighed. "For a Ravenclaw her plan is daft as hell. We've wasted enough time searching the Ravenclaw Tower for clues about why she's got AWOL, now we've got to get Lumpsack and the professors to search the forest for her. Come on."

The Weasley duo ran through the halls till they reached the Great Hall.

Victoire heard someone's feet scrape against the floor. _Probably just some animated armor milling about. _

"Victoire! Victoire!" Rose yanked on her elder cousin's arm so hard the seventh year tumbled over. "I saw a green light heading straight toward – ah!" A red light blasted Rose into the opposite wall.

"Rose!" Victoire stood up and ran for her cousin. She stopped when she heard hissing. She shakily turned around, three hooded snakes, each five feet tall, slithered closer to her. "Pyre!" She snapped, the line of fire forced the snakes back but her spell was suddenly doused and the reptiles inched towards her once more. _What's wrong with this castle, _she thought as she cast the Reductor curse. It turned one snake to dust but another, behind her, formed in an instant. _Is Hogwarts trying to kill Rose and I too? _Victoire huddled into a corner.

"_Subterlabor Ex Scaena!_" The snakes suddenly backed away from Victoire. The teen girl looked up, Caster smiled down at her before hopping out from the window. "Now it won't matter how many venomous creatures it summons. It'll probably bring them…"As the blonde spoke each serpent fizzled into air. "…in. _Amplitudo Contego!_" As the last word left her Servant's lips a swarm of multi-colored spells shot at her and bounced off the shield. From how the magic beat cracks into the hourglasses and turned tables to splinters, Victoire was more grateful for her Servant now than ever. "If only it was that effective against monsters." the woman murmured

"What's going on?!" Victoire breathed.

"Assassin." Caster stated. Victoire' felt goose bumps all over her skin. "It's a class of servant known for stealth and swift killers. It must have seen your Reiju from before and started attacking."

"Why can't I see it?"

"A Noble Phantasm probably, I can't see it either." Caster went quiet. Victoire, for once, wished she'd snark or say something catty. For all the time that she'd knew Caster, the woman had only fallen silent when they were about to be mauled by a werewolf. To distract herself from the uneasy silence and the pattering of spells ricocheting off the shield, Victoire turned to her cousin. Rose was coughing out stone dust and wiping a trickle of blood from her wounded knee. Suddenly the sound of spells stopped. A red spell knocked Rose to the floor again. She made an impression in the brick. "Don't –" Caster ordered, gripping Victoire's shoulder tightly before she could run to her cousin's aid. "Assassin ought to know she's not a Master, but the Servant also knows you care for her. It's trying to lure you out."

"It's succeeding." Victoire moved one foot out of the barrier, Caster dragged her back and the strawberry blonde narrowly avoided a green spell. "I don't care! I can't just leave Rose to die!"

"Assassin hasn't used any lethal spells on her yet, but if it kills you there's no point in taking prisoners, Rose will die."

"But Rose–"

"Wait." Caster snapped her fingers. "Where are the spells coming from?"

"Everywhere! It keeps changing!" Victoire snapped. Rose had just been thrown to the ground once more. This time the first year didn't rise. "I've got to –"

"The Assassin isn't an assassin, it's a team!" Caster whispered. "Victoire, you and I have to be completely in sync, do you know any stunning spells?" The Gryffindor nodded. "Good. We're both going to leave, use the strongest one you know and shoot at the ceiling."

"Okay!" Victoire said. They sprinted outside, a trail of light nipped at the part – veela's heels but didn't touch her. She turned and aimed up like Caster told her. "_Immobulus_!" A blue light erupted from her wand.

Caster held her wand up too. "_Diffindo Magia!_" The blue light split into innumerable rays of blue that covered the ceiling before descending. Victoire grabbed Rose and bolted with Caster back into their shield. Every inch besides their space was rained on by magic. Debris and wood chips hung in the air as if strings held them. After the cascade it was quiet.

"Um…"Victoire handed Rose to Caster and walked out. She sighed with relief when no spells started again "I think it worked."

"Of course it did." Caster said. Her voice was light and chiding once more as she gave Victoire her cousin back. "I'm not the novice here."

"Whatever." Victoire glanced. "How'd you split my magic? I've never seen that spell before."

"I diffused it," Caster snorted. "And I'm not surprised. I've been looking around this so-called-school, considering the few snippets of history they got right about me it's a miracle you lot know any half – decent spells at all.

"Wait, you mean you're –"

"Princess," Caster jumped in the air and stayed. "If you thought my other magics were impressive, watch carefully."

Victoire did, and her eyes grew and grew. Her Servant's blonde hair turned to bright scarlet plumes, her mouth become protruded, more beak-like. Her eyes became red. Her skin turned white while it glowed like a star. Caster flew to the ceiling. Victoire only saw three figures, frozen like statues in the air, when the transformed Caster brushed them and then hurled batches of fire at them. The flame hungrily ate at the Assassins, within minutes they were simply ashes and even those ashes became air. Caster finally flew down, in a second she was back to her beautiful blonde self.

"You're a veela!" Victoire realized. "B-But…" Caster grinned and in another instant she was the blue bird again, fluttering right past the harried girl who ran into the Great Hall.

"Where is your Servant?" She snarled. Victoire felt her throat suddenly go dry. She was so shocked she couldn't even speak. "You completely imbecile, answer me! I want to know which one of those bastards Reina gave you! You don't have the slightest clue about what you've done!"

_Reina…Reina…that sounds so familiar. _Victoire shook her head before starting again. "Um, you're Emily right?"

Emily Edgecombe took out her wand. "I've got the ghosts and portraits combing the whole for an Asian girl with short black hair, and a circle birthmark on the back of her knee. If you killed her too I'll…"

"That's Wen Chang – Cahier, right?"

The name coming from Victoire's mouth almost seemed to pain Emily as she heard it. Amber eyes winced. She pointed her wand at the Gryffindor. "Where is she?!"

"At the Forbidden Forest." Rose said softly. Her eyes slowly opened. "Wen told me to tell Emily she's fighting at the Forest." Blue eyes dropped and closed.

Emily's already pale skin lost shade after shade of color. "It's alright." Victoire tried to cool her down. "We were heading out to tell Lumpsack before – hey!" The Slytherin sped off. "Wait! You can't just have you're goons attack and then leave! Stop!" The door leading outside was slammed shut.

* * *

"…it's neck and neck folks, 200 to 200, and the Snitch is out!" Mei had nearly let Kendra grab her ball for the third time, so when she managed to evade the Slytherin again she quickly handed the ball to Isabella. Then the first year Chaser turned back to what had been distracting her for awhile. Scropius slid away from Titus and stretched out his right hand. Titus jolted forward and gripped his wrist. Scropius yelped before Titus shoved the boy outside the field. The crowd groaned as a whole, save for some in the Slytherin stands. Mei clenched her teeth. "Ouch, Malfoy is down…but the blond badger isn't out yet!" Mei breathed once Scropius swerved back inside. The seventh year was so bug - eyed he veered off course, away from the Snitch. "And that's ten points for Jackson and Whitehorse blocked Manx! Slytherin's leading unless the newbie can…" Scorpius's small fingers grazed the golden ball before he clutched it all together. "…He did it! Malfoy caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff wins! Woot! I've got enough Firewhiskey in the dorms of everyone! Oh, bugger this is still on isn't it?"

"Thirty points from Hufflepuff." Lumpsack's voice could hardly be heard of the wave of cheers from the Hufflepuff stands. Even the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw join in. Mei and Scropius high-fived each other before flying towards their friends.

"Congratulations you two!" Yuki told them.

"You did alright." Ethan looked directly at Scropius. "You _both_ did alright."

"He's right! You both were awesome!" Aimi said breathlessly. "You squatted those older blokes like gnats, it was brilliant! Too back Rosy Posy missed it."

Al blinked. She searched both the Hufflepuff strands and the Ravenclaw ones across the field. "I thought she said she was going to meet us later but she's not here." He stopped scanning the crowd and locked on to a wary looking Fred Weasley. "Fred! Hey Fred! Have you seen Rose anywhere?"

Fred shook his head. "But I'm heading back to the Ravenclaw section in a second. I'm looking for someone too. I figured she of all people wouldn't miss a Quidditch Match."

"Oh!" Mei realized. "You mean your girlfriend!" Fred looked away.

"Uh, well, it's more like we're friends, but more friendly than your average friend and-"

"Yap, yap, yap, excuses, excuses." Aimi said with a laugh. Everyone laugh. Fred chuckled a bit before he suddenly clutched his chest and collapsed.

"Fred!" Al cried. Try as he might he couldn't lift his older cousin by himself. Scropius attempted to help the boy while on his broom.

Mei saw Nichole hover over them for a second. "I will not be beat by any blood – traitor git." She took out her wand and muttered something. She heard a whizzing sound come closer to the blond.

"Look out!" Mei shoved him away, taking the Bludger to the head.

"Mei!" Scropius cried.

"Fred!" Al continued.

"Mei!" Her vision faded so she couldn't tell who cried out this time.

Her world went silent before it went dark.

* * *

**A/N**: I know I'm terrible for updating so late. Thanks to everyone who put up with this crazy schedule and kept reading ^^

Oye, next chapter is intense, get ready...


	14. Visitors

**String 14: Visitors**

Mei winced. The glare of sunset from the window did nothing save encourage her splitting headache. _Argh, wasn't it noon when the game ended? _Once she remembered _how _the game ended panic chased her grogginess away. _What happened to Fred? And Rose? _

Mei looked to the bed at her left and gasped. Rose Weasley, covered in bandages, was sleeping. _Rose!_

"Good evening Mei -HiME." Her neck hair bristled at the sound of Nagi's chipper voice. The white haired boy climbed onto the windowsill, signature brown book in hand. "Great game, Mai was hardly so sporty, maybe you get this from your dad -"

"Did you do this to Rose?" Mei growled.

Nagi's gold eyes grew. "Ooh, you can be as scary as Mai still."

"I don't care about that!" Mei cried. "Why did you hurt Rose?!"

"I didn't! I didn't!" Nagi insisted. "It was one of those new guys and their Servants!"

"Servants?" Mei shook her head. "How do I know it wasn't your servants, Professor Midori told me you're the one who makes Orphans!"

Nagi laughed. "I bet that's not all Midori said, but the truth is, she hasn't told you newbies everything."

Mei gulped. She really wanted to call him a liar. She really wanted to, but Mei herself had been questioning the seemingly all - knowing yet tight-lipped ex-HiME. _She and my Mum. _Mei thought. She lowered her heated gaze.

"Ha." Someone said. Mei whirled to the red curtain that cut off she and Rose from the rest of the Hospital Wing. It was swung open by another familiar professor. "You make it sound like you're giving out the whole story too."

"Michi -HiME!" Nagi cheered. For all the DADA teacher sniped at him, he greeted her like an old friend. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Leave Mei alone." She said simply. "Tell your new masters, whoever they are, that the students of Hogwarts aren't getting involved in your twisted Carnival."

"Carnival?" Mei pleaded to Michi with her eyes. Michi caught her gaze, gave her a pained look, and glared at the first visitor again. "Can someone for once tell me what's going on?"

"Certainly," Nagi flipped to another page in his book. "A couple of your fellow classmates have gotten involved in the Carnival already. They are the reason your friend was hurt. Some have even come looking for me in the forest."

"Bullocks." Michi told him.

"Nope, truth. And plenty of non - princesses have joined First District's new partners. Ask Mei - HiME if you think I'm lying."

"_Expelliarmus!_" With Michi's spell the book was blasted out of Nagi's hands. He watched it hit the ground and pouted. "Stop calling her that, and leave my kids alone!"

"Alright, you're no-fun like that father of yours." Michi shook at bit when "father" left Nagi's lips but she gripped her wand tighter. Seeing it only made Nagi laugh harder. "I knew you when you were in your mother's womb. It seems like you have problems with the truth about that too. Not that I blame you..."

"_Reduct -_" Nagi hopped out of the sill before Michi could finish her spell. The woman's shoulders slumped. Her blue eyes began leaking water.

"M-Michi?" Mei wondered aloud. "Michi are you alright? What did Nagi mean by that?" The woman shook her head. "What's First District?"

"You're far too curious for your own good..." was all Michi muttered in response. She wiped her face before smiling at Mei. She gently eased the Hufflepuff back into bed. "You know Mei, sometimes when adults don't tell you things it isn't because they want you to be confused or upset. Sometimes...sometimes they just want to protect you. They want to keep the world from hurting you." Michi tucked Mei in and then moved to the dresser besides the bed. "But they're one person against the world in the end, and in the end those omissions can hurt worse than outright lies." Michi got out a bottle of cloudy purple liquid and a glass. "Not that I like liars either, my Mum would have none of that: 'Michi, lying is a sin, it's one of the ten worst sins!' she always told me." The woman chuckled as she began pouring the drink out. "The point is, Midori and Mai probably are like that. They just want to protect you. I do too." Michi handed Mei the smoky purple filled glass. "I'm watching the Hospital Wing while Madame Chang - Cahier is out with some other teachers looking for her daughter and Rose's cousin. Drink this please." Mei hesitated, staring at the potion instead. "Mei, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night, you need to rest, please drink it." After another minute of thoughts that swirled like the fog in her glass, Mei nodded and gulped it down. Michi sighed in relief. "Thank you, and good night Mei."

* * *

"Please..." A voice called. Mei forced her eyelids open even though it felt like someone had glued them together. Instead of the glinting sun, bright moonlight poured from the window now. Not only that but some candlelight from a small opening in her red curtain also trickled in. "Please...talk to me..." Mei's ears peeked at the sound. She used it as an anchor to keep herself awake. She slowly turned her body so if faced the curtains. In the hole between them she saw Wen and a woman who resembled Wen that knelt at her bedside. The woman had glassy brown eyes as she looked up at the bedridden girl.

Mei glanced at the Wen and shuttered. The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain wasn't so pretty anymore. Her hair was covered in leaves and matted by blood. Her body was bandaged more than Rose's. Her mummified fingers nearly clawed the woman's arms from how tightly she gripped them. Her brown eyes were puffy and unblinking. Her bruised lips moved but no sound came out

_W-what?_ Mei thought, choking down a gasp.

_Is that even the same girl?_

"Cho." Mei saw her Herbology professor helping the woman off the ground. "Cho, Wen's probably tired, come on. It's ok."

"It's not okay Neville!" Cho spat. Mei worried for a moment that she was going to strike him when Cho rocketed to her feet. So she was shocked when, instead, Cho gripped Neville and pulled him closer to her. The woman cried: "I can't figure out what's wrong with my own daughter! What kind of healer am I? What kind of mother am I?!"

He stroked her cascade of black hair as she wet his shoulder with tears. "You're a good mum and a good healer, but not very much of a seer. You couldn't have predicted this Cho. I don't think Wen could have either."

"But why was she there?!" Cho sobbed. "Victoire said something about a fight but Wen's not violent! She never had problems with anyone! She would've told me if she did!...or, or at least I thought she would." The rest of the healer's words were babbled as she cried into the professor's shoulder more. Neville hadn't said a word as he held her. Mei started tearing up for Cho too.

Minutes later Mei heard a door slam open. Neville and Cho both turned and Mei sat up in her bed.

"You're not thinking clearly!" The Headmistress shrieked.

"You're not thinking at all!" A man sniped back.

"Harry?" Neville wondered aloud. Mei heard footsteps and dove under her blanket again. "You're still with the Clock Tower girl?"

"Rin Tōsaka." A different woman said. Mei peeked beneath her covers. She saw Yuki's mother shake Neville's hand. Mei looked to the left of the 'Clock Tower girl' and saw a man with black hair as unkempt as Al's and green eyes just as bright as her friend's too.

_Harry...Harry Potter, the Man Who Conquered, Al's dad…_Mei frowned. _Is he here for Rose and Fred? _

"We're here to investigate your daughter's condition Madame Chang - Cahier." Rin went on. Cho nodded, her eyes watered again. Harry glanced at her and became silent. His snarl faded into a frown. "Along with the attack on Rose Weasley and the disappearance of Fred Weasley."

Neville grimaced as he looked at Harry. "Have the Weasleys heard?" Harry stared at the floor. "How are they holding up?"

"Ron and Hermione are okay about Rose but Angelina's hysterical." Harry sighed. "And George...it's like with the first Fred all over again. Freddie and George didn't always get along. I think George wanted his son to be more like the brother he lost - not some straight O, prefect. But now, now he just wants his son." Harry's tone turned solid. "I'm going to give him his son back and we'll figure out what happened to your daughter Cho. I promise."

Cho gave him a small smile. "Alright Harry." She told him as she shrug out of Neville's hold. She stood up straight again. "I believe in you, I always have."

The Head Auror's face looked pained. Mei briefly wondered if something happened between the two adults in the past before Rin spoke again. "Madame Chang - Cahier, I need to talk with you privately. Can you come with me?" Cho nodded once more and the two Asian women walked off. Lumpsack watched them till Mei heard the door slam.

"Unbelievable," Lumpsack groaned. "Everyone in the Ministry knows that the Clock Tower's full of vipers. That Tōsaka has an endgame she's not telling you about."

"Funny, I hear the same thing about Unspeakables." Harry said. Lumpsack glowered at him while Harry moved towards the curtains. Mei shut her eyes. She heard the curtains swing open again. "Don't tell me another first-year got caught up in this mess!"

"No, no, that's Mei Tate, one of my best Herbology students!" Mei grinned beneath her covers. "But she's also on my daughter's team for Quidditch. Some seventh-year Slytherin didn't take to kindly to losing against the Hufflepuffs in the match today. Nichole Higgs beaned her good and Professor Ishigami placed Mei with Rose 'cause they're mates." Neville groaned. "It's been a long day."

"I can see that." Harry muttered, his voice softened as his footsteps left Mei's bedside and clanked towards Rose's. "Rose, hey Rose, feeling better?"

"She won't wake up till morning." Lumpsack told him. "Greengrass gave her a Dreamless Sleeping Draught because she was in pain. Ishigami said she did the same for Miss Tate."

_Ah, _Mei thought as she gritted her teeth together so she wouldn't yawn. _That explains why I still feel so tired. But come on Mei, you gotta stay up!_

Her eyes fluttered. Her heart beat steady like the rhythm of a lullaby. The voices were receding but Mei tried to focus on the words.

"The Prophet can't know Potter." Lumpsack told him. "You know how they'll spin this, parents will pulling their children out by the trainload!"

"So what?" Harry questioned. "I know people looked to Hogwarts as a safe haven when Dumbledore was here and then again when McGonagall was in charge, but it never was really that safe."

"I can protect my students!" Lumpsack snapped. Mei didn't mind the yelling so much now that she actually wanted to be kept up. "I know you don't think I'm good enough to protect the precious Potter-Weasley clan, but I am!"

"No one said that you weren't Headmistress." Neville added. "Where is this coming from?"

"From him!" The woman shouted. "Why are you here Potter? The Head Auror ought to have something better to do that deal with Hogwarts. You could've had someone else come! In fact, I wished it was someone else! You have an infamous reputation for mucking things up."

"For Death Eaters and Voldemort maybe." Harry said. Mei tried to recall where she had heard those names but for now she was too tired to search her memories. "But I'm also here because of something my viper told me she heard the last time she came here. Tōsaka says there have been unidentified chimera spotted in the forest lately. "

"Who told her that? The centaurs?" Lumpsack grumbled. "They gave me some crock about the students being able to solve it when I wanted to call for Aurors!"

"That's not exactly what they said -"

"I looked around the area were you all found Wen, weird tracks were there too." Harry cut Neville off. "Point is, it's the only clue we've in months on an open murder of a muggle-born family." She gasped. "If leaking this helps us get more clues then I don't care if the Prophet trashes me too in the process. I don't want any more little girls dying alone."

Lumpsack was silent for a while. "I -I'm sorry." She finally said. "You're absolutely right, I don't know what I was thinking, I -" Her heels clicked away suddenly.

"She's probably just stressed. It's her first year as Headmistress after and things have been off-kilter since the Sorting Feast." Neville reasoned. "She's always been a perfectionist but lately even that's come undone. Did you notice that her robes were crinkled?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"To her it is, or at least it was." Neville's whisper became quieter and quieter. Mei eyes drooped lower and lower. "Actually Harry, I'm glad you're here. The new History of Magic professor told me to tell you..." His words became mute, the world went dark again.

* * *

Mei shot up like a rocket in her bed. The candlelight no longer leaked through the gap in the curtains. The formerly shining moon had its own glow muddied by blue clouds. "Aw, man." She groaned. "I must've been asleep for hours!"

She heard a groan and jumped. The soft coo was coming from the other side of the curtain. Mei got out bed even if it felt like cement bricks had been tied to each of her limbs. She walk past the red divider and saw Wen was the one softy cooing. Her sleeping face wasn't at the level of beauty as the happy, grinning face of the Quidditch fanatic, but compared to before it was pretty. Mei breathed and then smiled. "Please get better Wen." Mei patted the sleeping girl. "Everyone's so worried."

The girl didn't answer of course, so Mei slugged back to her own bed. "Professor Longbottom was talking about Professor Midori before. I wonder - "Her mouth snapped shut. A black dot in the sky was appeared. "…Why?" The dot got bigger. Mei shut her eyes again.

"She should be here." A male voice said above her, it was smoother and younger than Al's dad's. She heard a plop on the floor and she shivered. "Anyone up?"

_No, no, no, he's caught me! _Mei didn't know exactly why she didn't want to get caught. If anything, he would be in trouble for sneaking around way past curfew. She could get up and tell him to get out if she wanted. _But something doesn't feel right. I want to see why he's here... _She shivered again when she heard footsteps move to her bed.

"Cold little one?" He asked. Mei breathed in and out steadily although her heart drummed at a mile a minute. "I wonder if you're one of them." His words were icy. "I heard the youngest was ten during the Carnival."

_I hope I'm not. You don't seem to like - wait! You said 'Carnival'! Nagi mentioned a Carnival too! _Thinking the stranger might be linked to Nagi made Mei double over in shivers.

Thus when she felt covers being pulled over her shoulders and tucked around her, Mei exhaled and unstiffened herself. _That...that was nice of him. Maybe he's not so bad._

"I'll have to check on that later." He said. Mei heard the curtains swing for the third time tonight. "Wen Chang - Cahier, we have business to discuss."

Mei heard a thump on the ground. She peeked with one eye. The boy had tossed Wen to the ground. She was ragdoll-limp. _What?!_

"Get up you miserable demoness." He threw her back on the bed. "Get up!" He slapped her scarred face.

_I can't let him hurt her more! _Mei slid off her bed only to have a fast moving shadow shove her back.

"Ssh," The shadow said. It then turned to the intruder and pulled out her wand. Mei had to shut her eyes from the brilliant light. "Agni Patil, touch her again and I'll kill you."

Agni chuckled. a plop signified that he had let Wen go, much to Mei's relief. "I was wondering where you were when they brought her in. Wen Chang - Cahier has to have her shadow, Emily Edgecombe, after all. Did you bring your Servant?" Emily was silent. "You lost your Servant didn't you, your Reiju is gone."

"You've never shown yours Agni." Emily grilled. "It's buried beneath concealment charms, not that concealing things is such a new concept for you. What would people say if they saw the Head Boy slapping a Confounded girl?"

"They'd say you must have been dreaming, I mean, there's no way he'd ever do that." Agni told her. "And come off it, you know that she isn't Confounded, this is what happens to HiMEs that get their Children killed." Mei stopped breathing. "That and their most important person vanishes. You should actually be thanking the late Fred Weasley. If he hadn't been around and Wen decided to switch teams, then you'd be scattered green ashes by now."

"Shut up!" She roared.

"Quiet Emily, the patients are trying to sleep." He chided. "And you don't want to alert the professors do you?"

"If it keeps you away from her..." Emily murmured.

"Rest easy, I was going to leave as soon as she told me about Reina."

"Imbecile, she doesn't know, especially not now that the HiME magic rattled her brain!" Emily's voice cracked, Mei could almost see the tears falling from the Slytherin's face. "Besides, she told me that she didn't know any other HiMEs."

"Obviously that was a lie. It's in their nature to destroy themselves. Who else would go after her but another HiME?"

"Don't you think I have been up all night thinking about that too?"

"It has to be a HiME... Or their handlers, First District." The iciness returned to his voice. "Emily, we should work together. Wen wouldn't be like this if it weren't for First District. They ruin everything they touch. I already know some of the girls hiding HiME magic! If they can lead us to First District's base then-"

Mei opened her eyes enough to see Emily smack Agni's jaw. The young man fell to his feet, one cheek tan and the other red. "If these First District people really are the string - pullers of this fucked up monster war then I'd be glad to AK each one of them." The blonde said. "But not with you. I'd never work with someone who'd hurt Wen. I've got a feeling you're just as bad."

Agni looked like he had slapped again by her words. "I. Am. Not." He growled. He picked up the broom he left by Wen's bed and flew out the window.

Mei and Emily exhaled at the same time. "Git, you better have been worth the save." The older girl said.

"Thank you." Mei told her. Emily took up the broom she left by Mei's bed and was off in the sky soon enough.

* * *

"Mei! Mei! Mei!" Someone hollered. Mei never thought her own name could be so annoying. But it was being chirped at her incessantly and she let the potion take her under minutes after the Slytherins left, her crankiness got the best of her.

"What?!" She snarled. Rose bit her lip and backed away, as did Al, Scropius, and Aimi. Guilt crashed over her while her crankiness ebbed. "S-Sorry, I didn't get much sleep."

"Didn't you get a draught too?" Rose asked. "I slept through everything!"

"It wouldn't have done a fat lot of good to be awake." The blond boy kicked the air. "The professors wouldn't tell us anything! Longbottom wouldn't even let us see you two till the wizards from St. Mungo took Wen away!"

"I'd be a wreck too if I was her." Aimi put her arm around Al as she spoke. "You'll have to tell Rose sooner or later."

He shook his head and flung out tears. "I - I can't. I - I -Scropius!" The Hufflepuff paled. "Please?"

"Um, Rose." Scropius ran his hand through already slicked back hair. "You were knocked out when all this happened, and it was in the Quidditch pitch," He gave her a weak laugh. "I won us the game, you should've been there and Mei was good too."

Rose snorted. "Quit messing with me guys!" She laughed and two boys frowned further. Rose's giggles got weaker too. "Guys? Um...guys? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"'Cause they want to protect you." Mei answered.

* * *

**A/N: **Oye, things haven't even stopped hitting the fan yet. Tune in folks!


	15. Liars

**String 15: Liars**

The Great Hall was hardly great anymore.

The stony floor was crumbled, sunken in. The walls were scorched. The tables were smashed to splinters. The hourglass holding every houses points had crashed over the teacher's table. Red sand, blue sand, green sand, and yellow sand diffused across the scene.

The damage would take more than one '_Reparo'_ to clean up. Plus the Aurors, the ones that seemed to haunt the castle more than the actual ghosts did, said they wanted to preserve the crime scene. Thus, the students were allowed to have meals in their dorms. A large table was set up in their Common Room and in a few hours, food would suddenly appear on the plates – like magic.

Sarah had just tipped toed out of her dorm when she stopped and glanced at the barren table.

"Ah, it's my little Que Sarah! _Que Sera, Sarah, whatever will be, will be…_" A voice chimed. The blonde child grumbled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nightmare. It's nothing Acacia." Sarah lied.

"Aw," The older woman cooed and embraced her. Sarah squirmed. Even though the hug she was suddenly wrapped in was warm, she didn't want a hug right now. She wanted to sneak-out without any fuss but it wasn't possible now that the human-iPod known as Acacia Hansen was "consoling" her. "Poor dear, you must've heard 'bout Windy Wen!"

"I heard, but I'm fine now." Sarah twisted but the fifth year had the arm strength of a bear. "Seriously, let go!"

"_The future's not ours to see!_" Acacia sang on. "You couldn't have have saved Wen, there's no need to worry."

"I said I wasn't worried, so you can let go –"

"Oooh, I know what'll cheer you up!" Acacia dropped Sarah on the floor and skipped across the Common Room, her brunette up-do almost becoming undone as she bounced. Acaica opened a black bag and pulled out a long, silver pipe. Acacia pressed her hands on the little holes at the top of the pipe and blew at the mouthpiece. A sour noise came out. Sarah cringed. "I do requests! What would you like?"

_I'd like to chuck that thing in Fiendfyre!_ Sarah thought. But being a smart little Ravenclaw she didn't say that out loud. Instead she asked: "Why do you keep that thing over there, what about your dorm?"

Acacia shook her head. "I don't think I could handle seeing it every day, I almost didn't carry it." She clutched the clarinet. "But I couldn't leave Jaquenetta! She's one of my favorites!"

_And just when I think this chick can't get loopier, now she names inanimate objects._ Again, Sarah kept her comments to herself. "Favorite, you have more?"

"Sure I do!" Acacia sighed like a love-struck maiden who spotted her knight in the horizon. "Rosaline, Katherine, Maria, and those are just the woodwinds I brought with me!"

"Fascinating." Sarah tried to so fascinated, she really did. "Sounds like you belong in music school, not magic school."

"Funny, I said the same thing to Mom and Dad went we got my letter a month after we moved to Aberdeen." Acacia told her. The second sigh was sad, like a maiden seeing her knight felled. "But you know us Yanks, especially Muggle Yanks, stubborn as hell. They wanted their daughter to be "different" so practically shoved me on the train to Hogwarts." The prefect smiled again, but it was tight. "Well, music can wait, I guess."

Sarah stared. _Who knew Miss Eternal Sunshine had a mind, and problems! But I guess even everyone does…_With that thought she remembered why she woke up early in the first place. "Acacia, do you mind keeping a secret?"

"Oooh, I know that one!" Acacia perked right up. She blew another sharp note from her instrument. "_Everyone has a secret, oh can they keep it? Oh no they can't…_"

_Well, she's got a good voice if anything. She's just got to keep away from Jaquenetta and all her friends. _Sarah noted. She shushed the fifth year. "I know the teachers have probably told you prefects to make sure we're not out and about, but another friend of mine is in the Hospital Wing, she got hurt during the Quidditch Match."

"Oh," Acacia nodded. "_Trouble is a friend _–"

"Look," Sarah stopped her. "I just need a favor, let me go see her."

"Fine, fine my little Que Sarah." Acacia winked. Sarah only noticed then that her eye was bright hazel. "But you owe me a favor too, and I can collect whenever alright?" Sarah nodded. Acacia waved the younger Ravenclaw goodbye. Sarah heard "_but trouble is a foe, oh, oh…"_ as she walked out of the Common Room.

She quietly came down the stairs, slipping past Aurors and professors, pleading with portraits, until finally she reached the second floor. _I feel a little bad lying to Acacia, especially since she opened up to me. _Sarah mused. _But I _will _visit Mei_ _later…or maybe sooner than later._ Sarah blinked. Scorpius, Al, Rose, Aimi, and Mei were skulking along the hallways too. Rose and Mei were still wearing bandages, meaning they probably weren't cleared from the Hospital Wing. "Oye!" She whispered. The rugrat quintet jumped in tandem. All of them relaxed when they noticed it was only Sarah. "You all were headed to Professor Midori's too?" blond heads, red heads, and a brunet head bobbed. "That way's got Greengrass on patrol, follow me."

"Thanks Indiana Joan!" Aimi saluted her and grinned. The Gryffindor girl turned to her fellow first years."Avengers Assemble!" Mei, Al, Rose, and Scorpius looked at each other, confusion all over their faces.

Sarah shook her head, but couldn't fight the grin on her own face that formed. _Always a goofball, this one. _

The sextet slinked into the DADA classroom, it was empty. At the other side was a door that led into the History of Magic class. Scorpius tugged it, and it refused to budge.

"Are you a wizard or aren't you? Move." Sarah pushed him aside. "_Alohamora._" The knob shook, the door opened slightly.

"'Alohamora?!'" Sarah heard Midori cry. "How'd you forget to guard against a first-year spell?!"

"I – I already told you, Charms aren't my strong suit." Michi groaned. "And hold still!"

"You could've at least treated me to some Fire Whiskey before all this pain!" The elder professor said. "Do they have to be so tight – ah, Owie!"

"Serves you right you…"

Sarah swung the door open. Michi and Midori, the latter being wrapped in bandages of her own, looked at the children.

"You're hurt!" Mei cried. She and Al ran over to Midori's side immediately. Midori smiled but from how hard she grit her teeth Sarah could tell she was smiling through the pain. Unlike the brownish color of Rose's bandages Midori's were bright red.

_She _just_ got hurt. _Sarah realized.

"Easy, easy guys – it'll take more than a few bruises to get your cool, seventeen-year old professor down." Midori stood up to prove it. "See?" Her legs caved, Midori fell into her chair and the chair fell back. "Ow, ow, ow…" Al and Mei gaped. Midori swtiched mid sentence. "...but like I said, just a couple scratches and all."

"Don't you think you've been dishonest with them enough?" Michi grumbled. The second – year Ravenclaw had nearly forgotten the DADA professor was there but the blue – eyed woman had been staring Sarah the whole time. Michi pointed at her. "She's not stupid, none of them are. That's why they're here."

"Yeesh, Michi, you're so uncute now that you can talk. I miss baby you. You loved you're crazy aunt Dori back then." Midori let Mei and Al help her up this time, and she still used the desk for support. "But you're right." Gold eyes met Sarah's blue-green ones. "The truth is, Wen was a HiME."

"I know." Mei said in a tiny voice. Sarah whirled her head towards the Hufflepuff girl. "I fought off the Sleeping Draught last night." Michi's eyes doubled in size. "When I woke up in the night someone attacked her, asking for another HiME named Reina. But she didn't answer because…" Tears welled up in her purple eyes. "Losing her Child made her lose her mind! And it made Fred disappear!"

Everyone held their breath after Mei spoke. Midori, immediately after, sighed. Michi shook her head muttered something. Rose and Al held on to each other, if they didn't they both would've collapsed. Scorpius began barking at the professors, ordering them to tell him that wasn't the truth. Aimi, the fearless Aimi who'd brave anything from the meanest neighborhood dog to the biggest secondary student back in London, paled.

The fear plain on Aimi's face is what shook Sarah the most.

_Sarah calm down! _She told herself. Her heart thumped like a hammer, the birthmark on her back tingled, but her mind anchored her. She finally let go of the breath she'd be holding. _You can figure something out of this hole, you have to…that's it! _She breathed steadily for a minute, collecting herself, before starting again: "Professor Midori, you said you're an ex – HiME." Midori blinked at her. "You may be off your rocker half the time – but you've still got some mind left. Why?"

Midori smiled, but it reminded her of Acacia's when she spoke of music school. "I did lose it for a while, but that situation had a complicated answer. This one's got wizard magic involved, so it's going to be more complicated. My friend," Midori frowned after. "This girl I know, Alyssa Sears, is working on how to explain what's going on. This is the first time in the history of any Carnival that magicians were given HiME powers. Normally, it's been unpowered girls - or even Squibs like me. Then again, by solving a Carnival without death, my generation of HiME broke tradition too."

"So…" Aimi began. Even now her tone was lighter, hopeful. "We don't have to lose our minds. We don't have to lose our friends?" She scanned at Sarah as she spoke. Maybe looking for a sign that her older, no-nonsense friend was a breath away from disappearing.

"That's the plan kiddo." Midori told her. "We didn't tell you guys about all that stuff because we've been trying to end this before it came to any of that."

Michi coughed. Midori stared at her. "And one more." Midori made a face. "Nagi's already gotten into the castle twice, do you want them to here this part from you, me, or _him_?"

"More?" Scorpius groaned. "This is Carnival doesn't sound entertaining at all! It sounds like a big mess!"

"Most HiMEs would be inclined to agree." Midori ruffled his hair. "You guys, you're just kids…but you're good kids. I guess I should have a little more faith, it worked out with Miyu." She breathed out and continued. "The goal of the Carnival is whittle the number of Childs – there are normally twelve at the start, one per HiME – the last HiME with a Child left gets to marry the Obsidian Prince. The two of them can warp reality."

Sarah whistled. _Phenomenal cosmic power is a pretty big motive to break someone's mind. They might not even feel guilty about it – after all when they win they figure they'll fix whichever HiMEs they trampled on and –_

"Ew…"Aimi scrunched her face. "Ewie, ewie, ew!" Sarah almost snorted. Michi and Midori chuckled outright. "You mean the point of my wicked cool powers and the awesome metal bird is to fight over some old geezer. That sucks! I like the world fine enough if that's the case!"

"I saw Wen before," Mei shuttered. "I couldn't do that to anyone else. And if all the Childs are like 'Per' then I don't want to kill them either."

_Of course, Aimi's hardly out of the cooty stage and Mei's the girl who leaps into a dark hole with monsters. They're both too innocent to see the bigger, bloodier picture._

"What about you Sarah?" Michi questioned. "You've been awfully quiet."

_Of course I have, and don't pretend you don't know why. _Sarah mocked inwardly. _We're Ravenclaws and we think about things to death. If you were in my shoes, what would you do?_

As if she read her mind, Michi spoke: "I'm a HiME too." She said. "But I never once got drafted into the Carnivals games."

For a moment Midori's eyes traveled to Michi, in the next moment the gold eyes rested on Sarah.

But Sarah caught them. _Liar. _

"I," The small word was all Rose said before pushing Al off her. She ran out of the room.

Midori tilted her head. "Now her, her I didn't expect to run out."

"Ridiculous." Scorpius said. He bolted after Rose.

Aimi snorted. "What about you Al?" Al was shaking where he stood. "You feel like any random sprints too?"

Al shook his head. "Maybe all this was too much for her."

"Last I checked, she's not the one in danger." Sarah sniped.

"They'll both be in trouble if their caught," Michi said. "Lumpsack and the Aurors have this place on lock down. You!" She snapped as Midori tried walk toward the door. "You're still hurt and Chang – Cahier isn't around so stay here and stay out of trouble."

When Michi left Midori mumbled: "Yep, definitely cuter when you couldn't talk."

"Did Madame Chang - Cahier go with Wen?" Mei asked. "How are they?"

Midori leaned on her desk, more wary from the question than any of her gashes. "Not good. I was with them when the St. Mungo's people took Wen away. We got to Hogsmeade and then it all went south. There was an ambush."

* * *

**A/N**: Kinda short for a Fate chapter, but I didn't want to tack on stuff that didn't really fit.

Acacia was really fun to write. I like how she has a song for everything. The lyrics come from "Que Sera" - Doris Day, "Secret" - Maroon 5, and "Trouble is a Friend" - Lenka. I don't own any of them.


	16. Weapons

**String 16: Weapons**

_Midori couldn't but help but stare at Wen and Cho. As she stood in front of the door for the compartment, the mother and daughter sat in the seats, or rather, Cho sat and let Wen sleep on her lap. The woman stroke her child's face, frowning deeply. Cho's magic might have been able to heal Wen's physical injuries – but the Ravenclaw was still dazed this morning. The Japanese woman's heart sank at the sight of the Chang – Cahiers._

_After they'd found Wen in the Forbidden Forest Midori sent Alyssa an owl that explained the whole mess. The History of Magic professor was worried for two reasons: 1) Alyssa might not get the owl before First District could get there hands on the fallen HiME or 2) Alyssa might get the owl before Midori could convince her that drastic measures weren't necessary. While the Searrs Foundation and her were aligned Alyssa had made it clear that their alliance was only because the premature Carnival had caught her and her ilk off guard. She wasn't it in for altruism and if drilling into a fifteen – year old's brain could help them understand the new HiMEs further then the 'Golden Angel' of Fuuka could be tempted to do it. _

And somehow even then, Alyssa and Miyu are the lesser of two evils. At least they can be reasoned with now. _Midori thought. _Especially if what Michi told me about that time in her seventh – year if true. Plus, with this 'pretty blonde lady' Mei talked about and the Clock Tower's involvement – the HiME need every ally they can find.

_Remembering the Clocktower made Midori tune out of her own mind and into the conversation happening in the next compartment. _

"_Do you think inviting the History of Magic Professor was a good idea?" Rin asked. "Last I heard was that the Sugiura family's magic died out. I was pretty shocked to see her here."_

Likewise. _Midori thought with a smile. _I remember a lecture on the History of Fuyuki and Magic that I went to before I left for the Hogwarts job. According to the speakers, Tōsakas are infamous for a feud they started to get some sort of Holy Grail.

"_Professor Longbottom suggested it. He said she wanted to talk with both of us after." Harry answered. "And she didn't seem too bad. Just a bit excitable – a lot like my girl Lil."_

_Rin snorted. "Sounds like Lil's nothing like Yuki." She said in a bragging voice. "Yuki's always composed, so much like an adult already."_

_Harry laughed. "I'm sure you and Mr. – " The man stopped suddenly._

"_Mr. Who? Mr. Tōsaka?" Rin questioned._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything." Harry said. "Not that there's anything wrong if there's no Mr. Tōsaka – or if there's a _Mrs_. Tōsaka, or –"_

"_Relax." Rin told him between giggles. "There's no Mr. or Mrs. Tōsaka at the moment – just me and her."_

"_Oh." Harry said simply, but his tone was full of curiosity. _

_Rin must have been able to sense the nosiness the Head Auror was too polite to act on. "Yuki's father has been dead since before she was born. I was only a few weeks along when he was killed." _

"_Oh…" He said again. "I'm sorry."_

"_I know, everyone's sorry when they hear – that's why I don't bring it up often." Rin told him. Midori was shocked, the softness in her voice overwhelmed and erased the confidence that the London professor usually spoke with. _

If she were a HiME I'm guessing Yuki's dad would've been a 'most important person' to her… _Midori mused. It was only then that she noticed the train slowing down. _

"_Hm." Cho glanced out the window. The cloudy and cool Hogsmeade was a stark contrast to the sunny Hogwarts of yesterday. "Oh, we're here?"_

"_Seems so!" Midori smiled brightly at the nurse. "You're daughter's looking better already!"_

_Cho gave her a thin, tiny grin. The mother probably could tell her co-worker was merely trying to cheer her up. She gently nudged the still sleeping Wen. As the girl roused, still looking dreamy, Midori moved from the door to let Harry and Rin enter the compartment. _

"_Alright everyone, here's the plan." The Head Auror started. "Once the train stops we leave the station and go to straight to the Three Broomsticks. When we get there Auror Weasley will be waiting for us with a Portkey. He'll be the one –"_

"_With the red hair and freckles you can spot from miles away?" Midori guessed. _

"_Yes." Harry continued with a smile. "The Portkey will take us directly into St. Mungo's. I didn't want us to use it so close to the school since Wen's attacker might still be there and have seen us. And using it on the moving train might've made the Portkey displace us. Anyways, Wen will be watched around the clock by at least one Auror afterwards but her family can visit whenever they'd like."_

"_Thank you." Cho said with a sniff. "I can't believe you're doing so much to protect her."_

"_And to protect you." Rin added. "You and your husband have to be especially careful from now on. Although you claim to not know the Langstons, Slyph and Wen's situations are somewhat similar. In Slyph's case her family was attacked."_

_Cho gulped but nodded. She helped her daughter stand and they walked out of the compartment just as the train stopped. Harry was a step behind them, his wand was already out. _

_Midori resettled the violin case on her back. "Were you planning on serenading Potter?" Rin teased. "From what I've heard he's happily married."_

_Midori shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it Miss Clock Tower. It just makes me feel safe is all. Like a blanket."_

"_If you say so…" The two woman walked together. _

_They had walked a few steps when they heard the rearmost door slam open. _

"_Professor…Tōsaka… Sugiura…" The man said between breaths. "Death –"_

_A green glow encased his body. Midori winced. She let her case slump off her shoulders._

_The Auror's corpse fell gracelessly. A hooded figure in a mask aimed his wand at Midori. "Are you the Squib?" The attacker asked. "Alright, you're the next to go."_

"_You're mistaken," Rin spoke. "You're next." She pointed to the masked man. "Gandr - Fin Shot." Her left arm shined with teal line. The murderer was hit by a hazy black orb. He toppled over. _

"_Ooh! Nice shot!" Midori said. She unzipped her bag. Inside was a long – staffed labrys. She pick it up and tossed it both hands. _It's not an Element, but it still feels just right!

_Rin didn't seem to think so. She stared at it – and Midori – warily. "You know how to use that thing don't you?"_

"_Sure!" Midori gripped it and beamed at the mage. "As a Heroine of Justice this is my weapon of choice. I can even use it when I'm drunk!"_

_For some reason Rin's glare became harsher, more judgmental. _

"_You two!" Harry was running toward them. A beat behind him was Cho who carried Wen. "The train driver's been killed and the front has Death Eaters flooding in! My Aurors are holding most of them off for now. Is the back exit clear?"_

_From the windows more black robed wizards and witches climbed in. Harry groaned. _

"_Well that answers that doesn't it." Rin reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out an emerald. "These are expensive Potter. I'm billing the Ministry." The woman tossed it. The whole train shook and air changed to smog. Midori couldn't see but she could hear some enemies groan in pain. "Come on!"_

_Midori ran with the witches and wizard. She pulled the Chang – Cahiers down when she saw a green flash of light aimed for Cho's head. Midori then kicked in the direct of the spell. A witch growled. The ginger professor swiped her labrys in front. The caster and three others cried and thumped as they hit the floor. _

_By the time the smoke cleared she, Rin, Harry, and the Chang – Cahiers had climbed out of the train. In the snowy station Dozens of Death Eaters flung spells. "_Protego_!" Harry casted the shield charm over Cho and Wen._ "Expelliarmus Maxima_!" Wands zipped out of the hands of ten wizards._

We, we might actually make it out of this! _Midori thought while she slid away from one Reductor Curse and slammed the flat side of her double-ax against a masked fighter. She glanced at Rin. The Japanese woman not only seemed to outclass the Death Eaters magic-wise with her Gandr, but whenever an enemy got close or grabbed her arm Rin simply shoved her other palm into the opponent's chin and flipped the foe away. _A kung – fu witch, huh? Maybe Akira and she should trade ninja secrets. _The Head Auror was holding his own as well. After de-wanding more of his enemies he knock out and blasted the most of them away. He flung one Death Eater so far that she appeared to fly off into the sky. _Guess you don't become the Man Who Conquered for nothing. _Cho kept the shield spell around Wen when Harry's magic faded. She didn't stop save to hex whichever poor fool got too close to her daughter. _

"_Ah, so this is what's been stalling my followers." A laugh sounded from behind. Death Eaters froze when they heard it –Rin and Harry knocked the distracted down and out. "It seems that the Ministry's become _slightly _more competent. Congratulation Head Auror."_

_Cho's eyes widened and then narrowed. Harry clenched his wand is a fist. "Akash?!" the woman cried._

_Midori and Rin looked at each other, both bemused, before staring at the man who walked with a tail of people. Two in the crowd were taller and bigger but that was all Midori could tell from their cloaks. Harry cast _Expelliarmus _once more yet nothing happened. _

_The man waved his empty hands in front. Midori glanced at the wand in his pocket. "Honestly Potter, I came to talk, not fight. I even complimented you. You could show some courtesy."_

"_Not to you." Harry growled. "And if you're going to talk, the words 'I' and 'surrender' better be in their somewhere."_

"_Fine." Akash removed his mask so Midori could see his sneer. "I don't surrender." He looked to Rin. "An old family of Purebloods like the Tōsakas ought to be on our side. I hear you even have a daughter. It'd shame if she –" He side stepped Rin's Gandr blast and a mook behind him took the magic head on. The masked witch writhed and howled with pain. _

_Finally Akash glance at Midori and snarled. Midori beamed with all her teeth. _I don't know what I've done to screw with this guy, but I'm glad I did it!

"_Be fortunate my target isn't you, it's her." Cho stood in front of Wen, who Akash had pointed to._

"_Step away, Cho Chang – Cahier." The former Ravenclaw stuttered but didn't listen to the new, womanly voice. A woman with white hair and brown skin - and what looked to be blue leaking over the brown from her eyes and her thighs – stood besides Akash. "You're daughter will not be harmed, even a fallen HiME is useful to us."_

"_HiME?" Harry, Rin, Cho, and Midori echoed – although the lattermost had to fake the confusion in her voice. _

"_She's my daughter and you can't take her!" Cho screeched. Tears streamed from her brown eyes. "And there's no way I'd trust Wen with you and him! How can you say Wen won't be harmed when he killed his own wife!"_

"_I…I remember you!" Rin breathed. "Right before I left for Fuyuki, I read in the Prophet that Padma Patil was murdered by her husband, Akash. You went on the run and left your own son behind!"_

"_It wasn't for lack of trying." Akash spat. "How is Agni by the way?"_

"Duro!"_ Harry spoke. Akash disappeared meanwhile the spell hit two Death Eaters and turned them to stone. Harry half muttered another spell when Akash reappeared in front of Cho and pressed his wand against the Healer's skull. Harry clicked his mouth shut._

"_Nice to know you're not so belligerent Potter." Akash cooed. Harry was shaking where he stood. "It'll make negotiating for Wen – HiME much easier."_

"_No way!" Midori said. "We're the good guys! We can't just let you walk away with a child!" _

_Akash sent her another heated glare before shaking his head and laughing. "Reina – HiME, would you mind?"_

_Reina looked to one of the tall cloaked men. "Would_ you,_ Rider?"_

_Rin paled at the word 'Rider.' Midori griped her double-ax tight._

_Akash gasped. His robe's sleeve was dyed orange with fire. He dropped his wand and Cho skipped with her daughter to Harry's side. "Potter!" He roared._

_Green eyes shined. "No, you've got to thank Professor Snape for that. Silent spells sure are useful."_

_Rin threw another gem at the Death Eater crowd. Another explosion made the ground tremble and the opponents flee. _

"_Rider!" Reina barked. Midori and her gang didn't see the HiME as they were running past the horde and towards the city. "Use it now!"_

_A groan, followed by soft chanting was heard next. Rin stopped when she heard it but Midori dragged her forward. "We can't stop now!" She told the mage. "We've got to –"_

_Midori ran ahead and straight into a stone wall._

_"Owie." Midori moaned._

"_What?" She turned when she heard Harry cry out. The whole scene had changed. Three stone walls surrounded she, Rin, and Harry but led to brick path carved out by other wall. "Cho? Akash? Where?!" He sputtered. "Where's here?!"_

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're in a maze." Midori answered. _

"_I'd say you're right." Rin spoke. "I think this is Rider's Noble Phantasm." _

"_Noble what?" Harry shook his head. "Whatever, does that mean you know how to get us out?"_

_Rin snorted. "Save with a red thread or wings made of glue, no." She leaned on a wall as she frowned. "But it's strange. Rider has such an obvious Phantasm, I don't even need to see his beast to figure out his identity – he's Thesus." _

"_Thesus?" Midori wondered aloud. " Like from Greek myth?" Rin nodded. _

"_That's mental!" Harry said. " Even if they could get someone like that to come to present day, why in Merlin's beard is he serving _them_! Wasn't he a king or something? If what legend says is true then he should be the one ordering them around!"_

"_Alas, that is not how Servants work in the False Grail War." A man entered the dead-end where the trio was. His hair was long and whitish-blond, nearly matching the ivory cape at his shoulders that hardly hid silver armor. His face was pretty but the grimace and sad lavender eyes didn't look right on him. "You three, I'm sorry but I'm your enemy as of now."_

_With no more warning he took out his sword and swung at Harry. Midori blocked with her labrys but his strength bore down on her. She held him off for as long as she could, her arms practically crying with pain, but she backed away at last. Rin tried Gandr again. With a smooth arc of his weapon the man would've loped Rin's arm off if Harry hadn't pushed her away in the last second. Unfortunately the sword sliced at the Head Auror's back. Blood spilled and Harry groaned. _

"_I'm fine." He lied. He sat up shakily got out his wand. "_Red_ – " He stopped his spell when Rin was tossed by the swordsman into him. The two were slammed into a wall. _

"_Again, my apologies." The blond bowed. Midori raised an eyebrow. "When this is over please see a Healer or physician."_

"_You…you've got to be kidding me." Rin growled. She shot again. Rock exploded where she hit but the swordsman was a blur. He stopped in front of Midori and swung over head. She blocked again but her arms lasted even less long that before. The ginger tried to parry but the man rammed her into the next brick wall. Midori grit her teeth, ignoring the pain and swung up, aiming for the unprotected head. He was only grazed, small flaxen strands glided to the ground. He caught her labrys and flung it. Harry dodged - black hairs fell to the floor too but he managed to escape. _

"Reducto_!" Harry said. The curse made the man wince but he clung to the floor instead of being blasted away. His armor took most of the damage. The swordsman moved in a crescent, Harry's chest was slashed. He reversed the blow, Midori was cut open too. Rin danced out of his next strike but was elbowed and kicked away._

"_C-Crap." Rin had a half – smile as she wiped blood from her eyes. "How'd I forget how tough the Saber class was."_

"_Please don't take offense milady." The swordsman said that but tripped Rin off her feet after she stood again. "You three fought well. Like true knights."_

_The more he complimented the worse Midori felt. It didn't help that this man seemed sincere, unlike Akash. The knight in bloodstained armor hadn't smiled once since they began. _

"_D-Don't speak like it's o-over." Harry grumbled. He pointed his wand at the man. "_Rela_ –"_

_Before she could blink again the trio were back at the train. Midori's labrys plopped when it touched the ground._

"_Cho!" Harry cried. Midori saw the woman lying in snow, perfectly still, eyes wide. He whirled around, there wasn't a mask or cloaked figure in sight._

_And there was no Wen in sight either._


	17. Families

**String 17: Families**

"No."

Harry looked up from the table he currently slumped on. Rin was pouting. He heard the tapping of her foot. "Excuse me?" He grilled.

"No." Rin repeated. "You are not allowed to wallow right now. You've got work to do."

Harry rubbed his forehead, over his scar. "You don't understand!" He snapped. "Cho was a friend! I let her die and her daughter get kidnapped! I should have –"

"Apparated them to the Three Broomsticks from the Station?" Rin suggested. "Brilliant, but Auror Weasley already told you that he and his men were ambushed too. What about St. Mungo's then – oh wait! That's right! There was a giant monster running around at the same time Akash was attacking us!" She said. "We're lucky that Ishigami girl found her own creature to kill that 'Orphan' or whatever she called it. Point is, we were pinned on all sides before we stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express. I know it sucks." Harry's glare softened as Rin's did. She gave him a small, sad smile. "And if it helps, it wasn't just your fault. Me and that Sugiura didn't tell you what you were stepping into."

Harry frowned, remembering the spiel on HiMEs and Childs and Orphans that the History of Magic professor went into while Michi fought with the creature at St. Mungo's – it gave him a stronger headache. "I actually heard the story she told us before, but that's just it. I thought it was a story. And then your Grail War…" Harry shook his head. He pounded his fist on the table. "My niece is in a war! And the Lovegoods too! How did any of this happen?"

Rin said nothing for a minute. "Take a walk Potter." Harry couldn't tell if it was a suggestion or an order. "If you go by the Kitchens for coffee bring some milk tea for me. I'll wait fifteen minutes before we start interviewing the students."

Harry mulled it over but with a groan he got up. He walked out of the empty classroom that Lumpsack had lent them. His thoughts were spinning with fear as he climbed down the winding stairs. It had been awhile since he had considered himself "new" to the world of magic but hearing all this Carnival and Servant talk made him feel like a know-nothing eleven year old again. He replayed the early morning's events in his head. A part of him knew the Clocktower woman was right, no matter what he could've changed in s he knew the outcome was going to be the same. How could they have been so blind? How could he have been so blind?

The one bright spot of his gray thoughts was that he could restart the cold case that had burned him for nearly a decade. Harry had figured Akash Patil was still alive, even though any trace of the murderer faded only weeks into the Aurors' 2007 investigation. It was Harry's first case involving death since the Second War. A young Agni, shuttering while his mother's blood coated his face and hands, was still too vivid in Harry's mind.

Harry grumbled as he thought of Padma's silent but strong son. How was he supposed to tell Agni that Akash was back and with worse friends that ever? He had heard the young man was now Head Boy and lauded by most of Hogwarts. Agni had moved on. Agni had come so far and Harry was afraid to tear the Slytherin's world again.

Green eyes locked on a portrait of fruit. Unconsciously, he had followed Rin's advice/order and found himself scratching the pear and entering the kitchens.

"Oh!" A largish house elf curtsied. "The Man Who Conquered is here! Everyone, Harry Potter is here!"

He was surrounded by elves and their plates in the next second. Harry politely refused their offerings and just as for coffee and tea. As he walked through the kitchens he was greeted with green teas, chamomiles, bobas, macchiatos, cappuccinos, espressos, and more beverages than he could count. He had enough drinks on his tray for the entire Ministry when he got to the sitting area.

"Rose!" Harry cried. His niece whirled her head to his voice. "You're supposed to be in the Hospital Wing!"

"I –" Rose started tearing. Harry berated himself for lashing his anger on her; he had hoped to have grown out of that bad habit. "I-I'm such a coward!"

Harry frowned at that. He put his tray aside and was about to apologize when he heard a young boy. "Rose? Excuse me, have you seen Rose Weasley? She has red curls that fly everywhere and – oye! There she is! Thanks anyways." The grimace on Harry's face grew wider. It sounded like a first-year Draco but as far has Harry knew "excuse me" and "thanks" weren't words in the Malfoy vocabulary. "Rose, blimey I've run up and down this whole castle looking for – Harry Potter?!" Harry finally turned. He saw the mirror image of young Draco looking at him with bugging gray eyes. "Um, hello." The little newcomer said shyly, but with a shake of his head and blond hair, the boy's tone switched. "Sorry, but I need to talk to her about private kid's stuff. Head Auror, you'll have to leave."

Harry snorted. "Did you think that would work?"

The boy frowned. "Well, I hoped…"

"Go away Scropius." Rose moaned. She buried her hands in her wet face. "I'm not going back! I can't!"

"Rose please," Scropius said. Harry's green eyes bugged this time. 'Please' was definitely not in the Malfoy vocabulary. "Mei and everyone aren't mad. They're just scared –"

"Aren't you scared too!" Rose cried. "Those monsters! Those people! It's like the whole world's after them!" She shivered. "They'll hurt people close to them too! They screw up Wen! They hurt me! They killed Freddie! I don't want to die too!"

"How do you think Mei, Aimi, or Sarah feel?!" Scropius snapped. Harry was a breath away from telling the young Malfoy to watch his tone but the uncle stopped himself. "This is just what those Carnival arseholes want! To make them feel like no one is there for them! Like it's them against everyone else!" A dry snort came from Scropius next. "It's kind of like being a Malfoy. Before I was here, most people looked at me with disgust for not crawling under a hole and dying. They looked at me like I was only around to cause trouble." The wry grin left the first-years face. "But you know what? Malfoys look out for each other and Mei told me that we're like family. So I even though I'm s-scared –" Scropius let out a breath before starting again. "E-Even if I'm afraid to d-die, I can't leave her alone. I can't leave any of them alone, HiME or not."

Rose stared at him. Harry could help but gawk too. "Scropius…" The girl said.

Scropius held out his hand to Rose. "I don't want to leave you alone either, Rose. So don't runaway anymore. " Rose hopped out of her seat and tackled Scropius with a hug. The boy toppled. Harry smiled – and laughed to himself a bit, thinking about how Ron was going to handle his daughter's blooming friendship.

"O-okay." Rose said. "Let's go back to Professor Midori's room."

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry said as he remembered Lumpsack's decree. "Neither of you should be in History of Magic classroom. You –" He pointed to a red-faced Scropius – "Should be in your dorm. And you," he pointed to a blushing Rose, "should be the Hospital Wing." Both first years mumbled excuses. "And you were talking about HiMEs, which I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to know about either…." This time Rose and Scropius shrieked over each other with their excuses. "Alright, alright, calm down. I won't turn you over to the scary Headmistress." The two panted out in relief – and also because they hadn't taken a breath since they had started making excuses. "Come with me, you both know Miss Tōsaka right?" Rose and Scropius nodded as they got up. "Good, we're meeting with her."

* * *

Victoire groaned. She slipped down the door. She let her strawberry blonde locks move over her baggy eyes.

"I heard about your cousin." Rin said. "My condolences."

"Thank you." Victoire said with a small, almost unnoticeable nod. "Was there…was there anything I could've done? Anything I could've made Caster do?"

"No, dear." She felt Rin pull her off the ground. "Is this self-blame thing genetic? I had to chase out your self-pitying uncle before we started!" It was a joke, Victoire could sense. But she was hardly in a laughing mood. "How's the rest of your family."

"I just got back from helping Heather drop my sister at the Hospital Wing. Dominique swallowed nearly the whole crate of Firewhiskey she had hidden away. Oh, and because life only gets better, we saw that Rose and her friend vanished from their beds." Her eyes might have leaked but she had cried out everything she had last night. "I thought she was smart! The first thing she does after almost getting beaten to death by invisible wizards is run off! Does she think this is funny or something?!"

"No…" Rose said from behind the door. Victoire jumped and moved away from the entrance. Harry opened it. Scropius and Rose were at his side. "Sorry Victoire."

"Come here!" Victoire embraced her little cousin. "I'm sorry too. Just don't do this to me again, we can't lose anyone else so soon."

"Agreed." Harry said. "Rin, did you call in Lorcan and Lysander?"

"Shirō is bringing them as we speak. I told him about what happened today because he already knows about Servants and the like but the quieter we keep this the False Grail War the better." Rin told him.

"Scropius and Rose are already involved."

"I figured but Akash doesn't seem to like loose ends." Scropius paled when she spoke the name. Victoire grimaced too, she had heard about the wizard on her first day of Hogwarts. Victorie might not like Agni but even she had to pity him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." Harry looked to Victoire. The part-veela pulled away from Rose. "You're a grown witch now. I can't make you do anything against your will. But…" He held up her hand with the two red moon markings, "would you consider giving up the War?"

"Um," Victoire bit her lip. On one hand – yes, she had considered just releasing Caster many, many times. She considered that Illya and Caster's threats were empty and that once she used up her Reiju that she'd finish her seventh year in piece. However, if the attack on Rose convinced Victoire of anything, it was that non-combatants were fair game in the False Grail War. Tossing up her hands and saying 'I'm done!' would be about as useful as walking up to each Servant and baking them pie. She was stuck.

On the other hand, and she hated herself for these feelings, she wasn't sure she felt stuck anymore. A part of her enjoyed fighting alongside Caster; she enjoyed seeing the Servant's obscure magics. And Victoire was curious about the woman who called her 'Master.' Even barring the Veela revelation, Caster seemed to be hiding layers and layers of her past. Victoire wanted to peel them back and discover the secrets.

At the very least, she wanted to know Caster's true name.

"No." She finally said. "I need to see this through." Harry's face was grim but he nodded and let go of her hand. "I have a feeling that Freddie's disappearance and this War are linked, maybe if I stay in it I can find him."

"They're definitely linked." Rin groaned. There was a knock on the entrance.

"Rin, we've got the Lovegoods here."

"Thank you Shirō." Rin called back. "Take the boys next door. Mister Potter will be there in a second."

"Last time I checked, I was Head Auror here, not your employee." Harry said with a snort. He left a cup of tea on the table before leaving the room. Shirō entered as Harry left.

"How are you two?" He ruffled Rose and Scropius's hair. Both first years cringed. "Do you want them seeing this Rin?"

"Apparently they were in the know before us!" Rin said. "Nothing worse can happen by bringing them here, especially with your little trick."

"Trick?" Scropius frowned. "You mean a charm?"

"Sort of." Rin said. Shirō walked to the southernmost wall of the room and rested his hand on it.

"Trace on." He said.

The stones became glassy and transparent. As if they were looking out a window, they saw Harry sitting at a table with the Lovegoods sitting across from him, next to each other. Lorcan's jaw hung open.

"What did you do to the wall?" Lysander asked. "Why's it suddenly a mirror!"

"You know how this castle is sometimes." Harry took a sip of coffee, "It just changes for no reason."

Victoire waved to the boys but neither reacted to her. "Professor Emiya, can they see us?"

"No." Shirō answered. He breathed in before yelling: "_And I reinforced to room to be sound-proof too! They can't hear us!_" True to his word, the twins chatted with Harry as if their Charms professor hadn't screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Ooh! This is like a two-way mirror that muggle Aurors sometimes use!" Rose cheered. "I've read about this in many books and –"

"Pipe down kid." Rin said. Rose pouted. She looked as the Clocktower mage had just spat in her food and dared her to still eat it. "We're supposed to be listening in."

Harry shuffled papers in front of him. "I've spoken to your mother recently. She tells me that she has to stay in Japan for the holidays." Lorcan and Lysander shared the same, disappointed face. "You boys know you're welcome at my house anytime."

"No thanks Harry." Lysander fiddled with his necklace – a simple cord that held a black fang that Luna and Ralph found on an expedition once. A matching one hung around Lorcan's neck – while he answered. "Staying here's more fun."

"Are you sure? Annie's got a new Wizard's Chess game board." Harry told them. Lorcan's silvery grays resembled two large moons. "She told me you lot don't hang out with her anymore. Why's that?"

"Well…" Lorcan started.

"What's it to you!" Lysander snapped. "If we don't want to talk to some dumb girl then we won't!"

"She's not dumb!" Lorcan stood from his seat.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb…" Lysander teased. He stood up as well. "Dum, du, dum, dumb."

"You arse, I'll –" Lorcan lifted his sleeve. Lysander gasped.

"Oh my, Lorcan, was is that?" The Slytherin spoke. He was so theatric, Victoire nearly laughed. "Could that red mark be a symbol of _evil?!_" Harry rubbed his forehead. He had another gulp of coffee. "Oh, dear! Oh, Harry! You must ask him to remove this blight, or arrest him if he refuses – do anything to save my dear brother's soul from the _deepest, darkest of dark magic!_"

"I didn't realize Hogwarts had a theatre program." Rin said between chuckles.

"You little git!" Lorcan said. "You have one too!"

"I? Me? I?" Lysander said. He beat his chest with each question. "Not so!" He revealed his pale, unblemished arm. "I would never have such depravity as to –"

Harry tapped his wand on Lysander's arm. An almost identical mark to Lorcan's appeared, save that his twin's was flipped. "Oh look." Harry said dully. "It's like you're twins."

"You ratted me out?!" Lysander growled, glaring at Lorcan.

"You ratted me out!" Lorcan protested.

"Snitch!"

"Flink!"

"Two-faced mole!"

"Greasy snake –"

"Enough, both of you sit down." At Harry's command the Lovegoods did sit down. "I already heard about your little 'Reiju' things and I know what they do." Both boys gulped. "I want to know how you got them."

"You want in on the game?" Lysander said. "No way! With you competing, the both of us would lose in a minute."

"You think this is just a game?" Harry questioned.

"Reina – HiME said it was." Lorcan answered. Victoire frowned, it was the second time she heard Reina within the past two days. Emily seemed to have thought that that she gave Caster to Victoire, but that was impossible…right?

Victoire glanced around the room. Pain was etched into Rin's face. Fear was in Rose's, anger in Scropius's. Shirō was the only one still calm after Lorcan had spoke.

"Where did you meet Reina?" Harry started again. "In the Hog's Head? In your neighborhood?"

"In our heads." Lysander told him. "I thought she was just a dream until Lorcan said he saw her too. It was the week before summer ended and we were staying with Grandpa Xeno since Mum and Dad were adventuring again. We decided to head to Mum's old room to try out what Reina – HiME said to do."

"We didn't expect it to work!" Lorcan cried. "But we put our necklaces on the floor and these white circles surrounded them." Victoire's mind halted. The same thing happened with her wand. "We heard this chanting – it sounded like Reina's voice – and suddenly two blokes appeared: Archer and Lancer."

"They're really cool!" Lysander said with gleaming eyes. "They could turn invisible or into wolves, they were raised by them you know. When they weren't fighting they told us stories about living in the wilderness." He grinned. "I like them! Especially Lancer 'cause he's –"

"I'm sorry. But you have to get rid of your Servants." Harry said.

Lorcan shuttered. "W-What? Why?"

"They aren't dolls or pets." Harry said. "They're grown men. And you aren't playing a game. You've been drafted into battle. People will try and lop off your wand arms if they don't kill you outright!"

"Blimey." Lysander stuttered. "Is that why Freddie's gone and Wen's at the loony ward? Is that why the Head Boy took off and –"

"The Head Boy took off?!" Harry (and Victoire) cried. "When?"

"Last night." Lysander admitted. "I was up finishing my Potions essay and I saw him. He told me he was going to have a once-around the Pitch to clear his head. A couple minutes later Edgecombe followed, but when I woke up today she was back and he wasn't."

"I have to tell Daphne." Shirō said as he ran out. "Don't worry. The wall will last for at least a few hours."

Rin glanced at Victoire. "The Head Boy's Akash Patil's kid right?"

"Right." Victoire said. "If he's back then I wouldn't blame him for flying like his broom was on fire. I'm even a little worried for Sari's sake."

"Do you think he was a Master in the War?" Harry questioned Lysander. The blond boy shrugged. "What about this Edgecombe?" Another shrug answered him. "Alright. I'll deal with that next but for now, you boys have to understand what you're getting into and get out of it fast."

"We're not kids! And we're not your kids!" Lorcan griped. "We can handle this!"

Harry shook his head. "Can your mother handle it? I'll tell her." Lorcan's mouth snapped shut. "If there's one thing Luna loves more than strange animals and traveling the world, it's you two. Your father's the same. The minute I spill the beans is the second they rush over here and 'ruin' your game. And that's the best case scenario. You know the last Holy Grail War was in Japan don't you? There are still some wizards, witches, magi, and the like who'd like a spot in this War. Imagine what they'd do…"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Lysander said. "Don't you dare threaten our parents!"

"I'm not threatening, I'm warning." Harry leaned into the table, "If you cared about them at all, you'd let Lancer and Archer go."

Lysander seethed where he sat. Lorcan was silently staring at the ground. "Can we…" the latter started. "Can we at least say goodbye?"

Harry had a thin smile. "Yes."


	18. Teams

**String 18: Teams**

For the next few weeks until Winter Break, fear was a much-felt presence in Hogwarts. Even as the numbers of wizard cops dissipated and the damage to the school was undone, the students still felt as if eyes were on them.

Most of the time, it was students staring at other students, watching for the moment they'd disappear too. Word of Wen's kidnapping, Cho's death, and Agni's flight spread almost instantly – the latter so was helped by Sari's screeching and crying to anyone in hearing distance. Everyone, even Victoire Weasley, tried to console Sari but she would not have it. At any moment the Head Girl could be reminded of her missing cousin and then her waterfall of tears would commence.

Mei saw and felt all of this. But there were other presences that distracted: Al and Scorpius.

Since the morning after her Quidditch Game, Scorpius managed to be up before Mei. Once she showered and dressed he stayed at her side while they ate in the Common Room and went to classes. When the Great Hall was finished, her blond shadow was joined by a glasses-wearing one. Al would be the first face she'd see outside the dorms. He greeted her with a smile – and occasionally with Rose at his side – before the boys walked with her to get breakfast. Aimi and Sarah would meet up with them there.

The boys made sure to talk to Mei and the other HiMEs about Quidditch, homework, candies, and books – not just the looming Carnival. They wouldn't even bring up Midori unless discussing History of Magic.

If Mei were more like her mother, she would've hissed at the two of them for coddling her but in truth Mei was happy. She hated being alone, she hated feeling left out – these were things she realized with the help of her boys and her fellow HiMEs.

One day, Midori had brought Mei, Aimi, and Sarah to what she called the Come-And-Go Room. The professor told them that if they wanted to practice using their HiME powers or their Childs then this place was the best to do it. And it was since it seemed to adapt anytime the trio used it. When Mei and Persephone trained, the room turned into a mini-rainforest. When Aimi needed it, the roof grew tall enough so she and her Alycone could fly around. It also gave Sarah and Athena, her owl-like Child, enough targets to hit with her slingshots and the bird's lighting bolts. Aimi would cheer at her and Mei whenever they improved. Sarah would point out weak spots in Mei and Aimi's attacks. Al, Scorpius, and eventually Rose joined on these practices and watched in amazement. The "normal" wizards also began talking about spells that could complement the HiMEs – since just because their magic didn't work on the monsters didn't mean they couldn't work on the people who controlled the monster war, First District. Soon, instead acting like they were gearing for a potential battle with the Obsidian Lord their sextet acted more and more like a club.

This culminated when, the day before break, Aimi asked what their group's name was.

"We can't be the HiME Rangers, Professor Midori says that's already taken." Aimi said as she and the others sat in a circle on the floor. As of now the room was in its default mode, barren save for pillows that they sat on and a small table that they surrounded. Aimi pulled out a piece of parchment. "What about…Neo-HiME Rangers!"

Sarah snorted, "How original." The blonde Ravenclaw scratched out Aimi's scrawl with her own pen. "Try again."

"The First District Eaters?" Scorpius suggested. "I mean, we technically don't eat them but it worked for You-Know-Who's crew."

"Those were the bad guys Scrop' and we're the good ones!" Rose pointed out. "What about the Golden Six!"

"That's too vague." Mei said with a giggle. "We could be jewelers for all anyone knows! Right Al?" Al was silent. "Al? Earth to Al?"

"Hm…why not…the Anti-Carnival Army." Mei and the other's eyes widened at that. Al turned beat red. "I mean, er, well – 'the Carnival's what they call the HiME battles right? So it'd make sense 'cause we're against that…wouldn't it?"

"Al," Mei grinned. "That's brilliant!"

Al turned redder. "R-Really?"

"All in favor of the ACA, say 'I'!" Scorpius raised his hand. "I!"

"I!" The girls chorused. Al buried his ruddy face in his robes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?!" Scorpius whispered. "I thought this place was supposed to be private!"

Aimi gulped: "I didn't ask the room to be 'private' just 'to be a place where our enemies can't see us or hear us.'" She hit her own forehead. "Stupid. I should've thought of 'private'."

"Hello?" A man asked. Al peeked his head out from his robe. "Mei Tate? Professor Sugiura told me you'd be here. This is Mister Potter."

"Uncle Harry's back!" Rose cried. "What's he want with Mei?"

"Oye!" Sarah snapped. "Give us some proof, Head Auror!"

Harry laughed from behind the door. "When Rose was seven, she shook a bee's nest because she wanted the honey." Rose's face now matched her red mane. "She managed to outrun the bees but she wouldn't leave the house for a week because she thought they might remember her."

"It's him." Rose said with a pout. "But don't let him in!"

The other's snickered while Al went to the door. He opened it. Mei gaped, Harry was pretty much a grown-up Al with a few scars – most notably the lightning shaped one on his forehead and the tiny letters on this hand that Mei couldn't make out. Harry ruffled Al's head. "How's it been going?"

"A-Alright." The son chirped. Al gestured to the group. "These are my friends. Scorpius, Mei, Aimi, and Sarah. You know Rose of course."

"Ah, that weird redhead girl who follows around Aunt Hermione…" Harry said. Rose stuck her tongue out at him. He petted her shoulder. "Nice to see you and Scorpius again."

Aimi blinked and flicked her head to Scorpius. "You've met?"

"Yeah, during that thing with the Lovegoods and Ruiz." Scorpius murmured. "Nice to see you too sir."

Harry crouched to be eye level with the kids. "I've also heard of you two, Aimi Kurauchi and Sarah O'Blair." He glanced at Al. "Please close the door." Al obeyed at shut it. The Head Auror whispered the next part. "Sugiura and Ishigami told me about you three girls."

Mei grimaced. "S-She did?"

Harry nodded. "Don't worry. From what I've seen, these First District people are my enemies too. I won't let them hurt you."

Sarah looked down. "Did you tell Wen that?"

Harry was silent. Rose glared daggers at Sarah and, shockingly to Mei, Al joined his cousin in glaring. "I told Wen's Mum that." He admitted. "Not to make excuses but I didn't know as much about this as I do now. Now that I know," he gave the three HiMEs a determined grin. "I can help you."

"Thanks." Mei said. She couldn't help but trust in those words – especially since wanted them to be true as much as Harry did.

"You're welcome but that brings me to my next point." The green-eyed man sighed. "You three have to stay in the castle for break."

"What?!" Aimi cried. "Most of the school will gone! It'll be a ghost town!"

"I know, but thankfully for your sake's a lot of the professors are staying put." Harry counted on his fingers. "Professor Sugiura , of course; plus Professor Ishigami, the Charms professor, and the Deputy Head too. Not to mention Hagrid." Al and Rose smiled at that, Mei smiled too. Despite how her first tea party in the hut ended, she liked the half-giant. "You're safer with adults and even a train ride is dangerous – as Miss O'Blair has noted – so this is for your own good."

"Do," Mei swallowed before she could let the rest of her thought out. "Do our parents know?"

Harry again bobbed his head. "I discussed the situation with each of them and all of them agreed this was best."

"Oh." Mei said in a nearly mute voice.

"D-Dad," Al started. "I want to stay in the castle for break."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure? If you're worried about you're friends then –"

"I-I'm sure." Al put an arm around Mei. "I want to stay too."

"So do I!" Rose cried. She stood up. "Tell Mum and Dad that I wanna be with my friends for the break! And that they can't stop me!"

Harry snorted. "Hermione and Ginny are going to have fits." Rose stared at him with huge, puppy-dog blue eyes. "Fine, fine. If your Mum and your Aunt hex me for this, then it's on you."

"Crap." Scorpius grumbled. "My Mum and Dad already planned a trip to the Alps with the Zabinis. She'd Body-Bind me if I told her I wanted to stay. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry." Al assured him. "We'll be okay for a little while without you."

"Will you really?" Scorpius sneered. "I mean, I'd hate for you lot to miss me for too long."

They all laughed. Harry even smiled as he got up. In his robes a red envelop felt. "Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot! That's for you Mei." Mei frowned at the red letter but picked it up. "It's from you're mother."

Mei held her breathed. "You said my Mum?!"

"Yup." Harry waved to the crew. "See you all later." He gave Al and Rose pecks on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Your Mum," Sarah began, "The same one that hasn't been answering any of your letters."

"Would you mind if we see it too?!" Rose asked. "It might have some more HiME stuff."

"Sure," Mei groaned. "I guess." She gingerly opened the red letter and unfolded the note inside:

_Dear Mei,_

_Midori tells me we can trust this Potter guy and his Toshaka friend. She seems a bit icy to me – not that I'd tell her. Maybe she's like your Aunt Natsuki._

_Sorry for getting off course, if I could just prattle on about our friends and our lives back in the day I would. I really wish it hadn't come to this._

_Your father and I got every single letter. I was surprised how candid you were. Your father would tell you it's hard for me to open up and tell people when I'm scared or stressed. But that's my hang – up, not yours, I think it's wonderful that you can be so honest with those you love and I thank you for being honest with me._

_Speaking of which, I'm also sorry I told you what I did before you went on the train. I thought I could stop anything by giving you that terrible advice. From what Midori says, you ignored it and made good friends. That's what I should've wanted for you in the beginning – to be happy with friends. My own mother is probably chiding me from the great beyond._

_Your father's pestering me to stop stalling and explain. I'm not going to tell him he's right – I'd never to that! – but he is. I've been stalling so here's the plain truth: I was a HiME. I had a Child called Kagutsuchi. I could control flames and make shields and fly. _

_So far it sounds simple, maybe even fun. It wasn't. First District pitted me against people I cared about, friends, even your Aunt Mikoto and Midori. Sometimes I caved. For a spilt second I thought I should just play their game because I had nothing left and was on my own. Thankfully, or thanks to your father, it didn't last. _

_I didn't want to tell you any of this because I wasn't sure what you'd do. Would you hate me for joining the fight even for a moment? Would you pity me – that would be even worse. Would you be scared of being killed or having whoever you loved killed? Would you even have a moment of weakness like me?_

_But, you aren't me. It's about time you and I realized it. _

_If you don't want to send me anymore letters I'll understand. If you still trust your silly mother then I promise, honesty from here on out._

_To start, when we went to America we not only met with your Uncle Takumi and Aunt Akira, but with old acquaintances from Fuka Academy: Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer. They have been looking into how you all have your powers. So far, from what they can figure, the HiMEs of my generation didn't completely destroy the HiME star. Somehow, enough of the star was protected so that new HiMEs could be made. The piece star was transported too, so that everyone thought it was completely gone. _

_They've got a satellite watching the star now. They can't destroy it and Miss Searrs even thinks that some magic – not HiME magic – is what's keeping it safe. They wondered if Hogwarts was involved since three HiMEs were invited there, hence why Midori applied for an open job at the school._

_I don't know much about the technological stuff or hocus-pocus stuff. I just know that you're my daughter who got caught up in this nonsense for no reason at all. It's not fair. It's not right. I know all of this. But I also know you can get through this._

_Don't forget that Mei. And never forget that we're working for you as much as we can and that we love you._

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

Aimi crept into the room that led to the Headmistress' office. She crouched below the couch and an empty bird cage filled with ash and feathers. She glanced next to the cage and saw a jar of candies. She grinned at it and opened her satchel.

A boy snorted. Aimi hid beneath the couch once more. "Rigging the confections? That is so played out…"

Aimi wrinkled her nose at that. She rose just enough to see Jaime Potter grin at her from above. "And what we're you planning oh wise and super niffy keen Trickster King."

Jaime puffed his chest. "Well, since you asked," He pulled out a few bells from his pocket. "Early Birds – place them with bird feathers, like that phoenix one over there, and come the crack of dawn, the bells will ring and wake the whole castle. Save those who are lucky enough to have earplugs."

Aimi frowned but slowly nodded and let a smile form on her face. "Not bad at all, Potter." She picked up a few grains of ash. "Plus, you can use the cinders to cover them, Lumpsack would never suspect!"

"So you figured that." Jaime said. "You're not all that bad either, Kurauchi." Suddenly his smirk flipped. Aimi blinked. "Hey, Al told you he's staying for the break right?"

"Yup." Aimi dared him with her dark brown eyes. "Got something to say about that? Or some final trick for him?"

Jaime shook his head, shocking Aimi. "Everyone's been so bummed about Freddie; this is the first prank I've been in the mood for in awhile."

"Oh," Aimi bopped herself on the forehead again. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Not your fault." He said. A pang of guilt hit Aimi anyways, it was because of HiME magic that Fred was gone, just not hers. "I was just asking 'cause I was thinking of staying myself. Grandmum's gonna be super clingy and cry-y. And Uncle Fred's probably gonna be a mess too." Jaime sighed. "I don't wanna see him like that, seeing the whole family right now's would suck."

"I met your dad. He seems pretty cool. Send him an owl and tell him." Aimi offered. Jaime, again, dully nodded.

"Man, now I'm too depressed for a pranking now." Jaime shoved the Early Birds back in his pocket. "I'm just going to hit the dorms early. See ya in the Common Room, Kurauchi."

Aimi stared. The pain on his face was as clear as the pained body language as he slowly walked out of the room. He only managed a few steps before Aimi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Aimi snapped. Jaime's brown eyes widened. "I'm tired of the dreary mood that's taking over the castle. It's like those Dementor people are running around sucking the fun from everyone." She grinned at him. "Since you're staying, you'll have plenty of time to plan something big with me! Something that'll have everyone here in stitches! Something that'll lighten up this place!"

"Well…" Jaime started.

"We can do it for Fred!" Aimi insisted. "Would he like you lot to be miserable and missing him?"

"Actually, he hated pranks. He was a total goodie-good." Jaime said, but then he laughed. "But he wouldn't want everyone miserable. Aimi, you've got yourself a partner in crime."


	19. Slytherins

**String 19: Slytherins**

Victoire climbed up the snow-tinged, gray steps quickly. Only holding the railing kept her from falling – and even with it she tripped three times. The bird on her shoulder chirped lowly, to radiate her mirth, but she never left Victoire's side even as the girl tripped. The bird did however, thrill in relief once the Gryffindor stopped climbing and knocked on a door.

The door opened and a teal haired young man poked out his head. The hair turned cherry red and a smile grew on his face. "'Toire!" Victoire blushed and pushed the door open so she could embrace him. He tripped and the two of them fell.

"My Teddy, clumsy as ever," She said with a laugh.

Teddy chuckled too. "You knew this when we started this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing." He hugged her back. "Now, I'm afraid you're stuck with me Little Bird."

"How cruel…" She said before she kissed him.

The blue bird screeched. Victoire nearly bit Teddy's tongue from shock. Instead, she pulled away to glare at the noisy (and nosy) animagus.

"Oh," Teddy sat up, pulling up Victoire as he did, and stared at the avian. "Cute, the Little Bird's got a littler bird. What's its name?"

"She's called Prick." Victoire griped, earning a peck on the arm from bird-Caster.

"Nice name." He gently patted the creature. She chirped at him. Despite the fact that Caster was not in her beautiful veela form right now, Victoire felt annoyed that the Servant was so 'cozy'. Victoire huffed till Teddy paid attention to her again. "Is this visit a present? Christmas is tomorrow!"

"I know, I know." Victoire said. "I just wanted to see you before heading back to the Cottage. I got a howler from her and figured I oughta stay away while she's being mental."

Teddy frowned. "Fleur's just worried, all the Weasleys are." He stood up, closed the front door, and walked to his apartment's kitchenette. "Want some hot chocolate? I was about to make some for myself."

"Thanks babe." She said. Her smile was pained. "Um, Teddy?"

"Mhm." He plopped a bag of marshmallows on the counter.

"Just curious…" She mumbled her words till Caster pecked her again. "Alright, alright!" Teddy blinked at her. "How much about the case do you know?"

"Ah, I'm just an intern 'Toire." He said. "I get files and coffees. Sometimes I peek at this and that or Harry lets me listen in on a meeting – but it's not like I'm an Auror." His eyes were now shining silver. "Yet." He added with a grin.

Victoire let out a little laugh, and then a sigh. She had been worried that when she got here, Teddy would be in the know and shriek at her too. Apparently, Harry told Fleur enough about the False Grail War to worry the French matron. Thus came the howler scolding Victoire for risking her life in spite of Freddie's disappearance.

"Yo, Ted!" A male called out from the second bedroom. "I'm heading out now, you sure you don't want to come –" He walked out and froze at the sight of Victoire. His stare reminded her that she was still on the floor. She blushed and stood up. "Well, I'll be…" He sneered. "I guess you've found something to occupy yourself with."

"Weren't you leaving, Milt?" Teddy handed Victoire her chocolate. "This is my roommate Milton Bulstrode. Milt, this is my girl, Victoire."

"Very nice to meet you," He eyed Victoire. "So, 'Toire. There's a party tonight and I have an extra invite –"

"To clarify," Victoire snaked her arm around Teddy. "I'm his girl_friend_."

Milton laughed. "Ha! It was worth a shot! She's a cute bird mate."

"She doesn't need you to tell her that." Teddy kissed Victoire's forehead. "And where'd you get that extra invite anyways – I thought it was one of those snotty, Pureblood-only parties."

"It is." He held up the two envelopes: one addressed to Mister Bulstrode, the other to Mister Patil.

"Agni!" She gasped. "So he was here!"

"Last I saw him was in November." Milton shrugged. "Ted over here was at the Ministry when Agni came. He handed it to me and said he wouldn't be in town for it." He snorted. "Didn't realize he was barmy 'cause his Daddy came back. With some people, I guess you never know." He walked out the entrance. "Merry Christmas, hope you two have a banging good time." He told them as he left.

"Banging…" Teddy shook his head. "First he tries to flirt with you, and then he tries to play wingman – suppose this madness is what I get for rooming with an ex-Slytherin."

Victoire frowned. "Some people…"

"'Some people' what?" Teddy asked. "What's wrong Victoire?"

Victoire groaned. She sat on the couch. Teddy placed graham cracker crumbs on a plate and put the plate on the arm of the couch. Caster fluttered over and started eating. Teddy slung his arm around her waist and pulled the part-veela closer.

"Nothing," She said. She cuddled close to him. "Just help me forget the mess I got myself into for awhile."

* * *

"_Are Miss Ruiz and Miss Edgecombe outside?" Harry asked from the other room._

" _Sugiura is with them." Rin answered. "They all should be here in a second."_

_Victoire sat on the edge of her seat. She tried to tune out the gabbing eleven-year olds next to her and lock in on the sounds from the adjacent classroom. Claudia and Emily entered Harry's room with Midori having a hand on each Slytherin girl's shoulder. _

_Emily shook Midori's hand off once the three of them were with Harry. "You imbecile!" She hollered at the Head Auror. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You let him take her!"_

"_Control yourself Edgecombe." Ruiz said tiredly, though tired was her usual tone of voice. However, the sting of losing her mother seemed to be fading, if slightly. Her hair was brushed into a slick ponytail and her baggy brown eyes had a bit of eye-shadow. "Insulting the Man Who Conquered seems like a pretty guilty thing to do."_

_Victoire winced for the girl. Harry might be tearing open Claudia's healing wound._

"_I don't need some Death Eater's spawn –" Emily's words hit their mark. A flash of pain appeared on Claudia's face. " – talking about who and who's guilty. Speaking of which…" She pulled out her wand. Midori snatched it and left the room. "She can't do that!"_

"_Well an imbecile like me surely isn't going to stop her." Harry quipped. "But I am going to find your friend, if you're willing to help me."_

_Just like that the anger was replaced by fear. Her skin turned lily-white. "I let him get her. He must have turned back when I went to sleep." Tears leaked from Emily's eyes. "I let him get her.…"_

"_Um," Claudia moved towards the door. "I don't know which 'him' she's talking about. There must be some mistake Mister Potter, so I'll be leaving then."_

"_You do know the 'him' – she's referring to Agni Patil." Harry explained. Claudia frowned. "I was hoping that as his housemate and friend –"_

"_Friend?"Claudia's grimace grew deeper. _

"_Everyone knows that he's shagging you and that Weasley tart!" Emily snapped. Victoire recoiled along with Claudia._

"_That's not true." Claudia shivered. "I don't know about Weasley but I wouldn't even call me and him 'friends'. According to our esteemed Head Girl, I'm chasing Agni." The annoyance that dripped off "esteemed" made Victoire giggle – she wondered if they should hang out more, clearly Claudia and her have enemies in common. "True be told, I don't like him."_

"_Why not?" The Head Auror questioned. _

"_After classes on the first Friday of the term,__ I saw Bianca whisper something to him. Then he caught me looking and…" She shook again. "His eyes were so cold. I'm sure we who have hexed me if Lena wasn't nearby."_

_Emily stared at Claudia. "Good Merlin." She breathed. "You're one of them!" Claudia shrugged and confusion was plain on her face. The confusion turned to shock once Emily pulled the Spaniard close and started pulling off her shirt. "Are you working for those District people?!"_

"_Heu perdut el cap?!" Claudia cried. Emily responded by pulling Claudia by her long plaid._

"_Stop!" Harry leapt out of his seat and tore Emily from the prefect. "Midori!" The redhead professor came in and dragged Claudia out. "Look." As he spoke he shoved the remaining girl into a seat across from his. "I know losing someone you care about sucks. I know you want nothing more that to screech and cry and break everything you can get your hands on. But none of that is going to save Wen." More water left amber eyes. "You aren't the only person who lost someone, but you are someone who can help Wen."_

_Emily was quiet for awhile. Finally she said. "I couldn't hate Freddie." She admitted. "I tried, but he wasn't all that bad. I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you." Harry nodded. "Now, I was told that you and he left your Common Rooms last night. What happened?"_

"_He beat her." She growled. _

"_He did?"_

"_H-He did?" Victoire murmured._

"_Ask the ginger brat who ratted me out to you." Emily folded her arm. "She heard the whole thing too."_

"_She's talking about Mei!" Scropius exclaimed. "Mei told us that she woke up in the middle of the night!"_

"_I believe you..." Harry shuffled pages on his desk, the Slytherin none the wiser about her wrong guess. "But I don't understand...Agni has perfect grades, he's liked from all his professors. None of your fellow students had any complaints, nor did any of them say he had anyone to complain about." Harry grimaced, rubbing his head. "Save Saraswati McLaggen. She claimed that he was being hounded by, well, you already know."_

_Emily snorted. "Agni could Cruico puppies on a daily basis and Sari would call him an angel of mercy." She wiped the remains of tears from her face. "But he hates Wen because she's…she's not a normal witch. He hates all witches like her."_

"_HiMEs?" The Slytherin's eyes bugged. "Yes, we do think her HiME powers are the reason she was taken – but by Akash Patil. Not Agni Patil."_

"_T-T-That's –" Emily looked like she couldn't breathe. "The bloke that murdered his wife? That's even worse!"_

"_Yes, he's back. But what I'm most curious about right now is the fact that a teenage girl knows what a HiME is, unless…are you a HiME?"_

_Emily shook her head, swinging wavy honey-shaded tresses. "I'm not. But Wen had showed me a birthmark. I saw it again on another girl – Reina."_

"_**Hm…Akash likes to play with his food. He let the Head Auror live and now we've lost an ace in the hole."**_

_Victoire blinked at Rose. She was sure that the little redhead had spoken, although it didn't sound like anything she'd say. Still, Rose and Scropius murmured to each other. _

_The door burst open. A shaking Claudia came back in. _

"_Professor Midori," The prefect started breathlessly. "Professor Midori – she said my Mum, and then me – and this star!" She was speaking so fast Victoire wasn't sure Harry caught any of that. "W-What am I?"_

"_Emily was right." Midori admitted as she came in. "The same mark that I had, the same one I'm sure Reina has, it's on her."_

"_That's not good." Harry rubbed her forehead again. "And she doesn't know anything?"_

"_Know what?!" Claudia cried. The image of her stoic Slytherin self was gone forever in Victoire's mind._

"_She looked at me like I was the Lake Monster when I tried to explain." Midori looked at the floor. "And if you're right about her mother working for Akash and Reina-HiME –"_

"_Akash!" Claudia gasped._

"_It would make sense. Ruiz was a Death Eater torn apart with a monster like the ones HiMEs can conjure. But what doesn't make sense is that Calista did tell –"_

"_Don't." Claudia couldn't stop shuttering. "Don't tell me anything else. I can handle the fact that my parents lied to me my whole life. I can even accept that they were Death Eaters. But don't suddenly pull out –"_

"_**So that settles it. This must be the Lost Princess."**_

_Victoire flicked her head to the voice. Her eyes caught the door just as it opened. Shirō had come back and told Rin that her daughter was here to see her. The Japanese woman hunched her shoulders but soon after walked outside with the Charms Professor._

_Rose and Scropius were murmuring about something. Victoire opened her mouth to ask._

"_**Akash will have Carmelo's head." **__The words came out of Rose's mouth but it wasn't her voice, it was too old for the first year. _

"_R-Rose?" Victoire said, although she couldn't remember saying it in November. "Is that really you?"_

"_**No**__." Rose said with a smile._

_The scene disappeared around them. Victoire spun around, watching the room, the adults, and everything else turn to ashes. Only darkness, she, and Rose were left._

_Suddenly Rose grew taller, darker. Meanwhile her bright red hair faded into whitish-blue. Her uniform and robe melted into a much shorter, black-striped blue dress. The ends of the dress were frayed, they danced in the non-wind, looking like tentacles. The blue of Rose's eyes was the only remnant left of Victoire's cousin. _

"_Who are you?" Victoire stuttered. _

"_So you really don't remember Reina – HiME?" Reina giggled. "You are a funny Master."_

"_You're the one Edgecombe mentioned!" She narrowed her eyes. _

"_Argh." A pained look came over Reina's face. "You really are trying to out-loud the Lovegoods."_

"_So you know them too?! Do you know all the Masters then?" _

"_Poor Little Bird, you're a broken record."_

_Victoire growled. Having Teddy's nickname on this obvious antagonist's lips burned her. "W-Whoever you are, I w-want you out of my head now!"_

"_Well, I suppose I should be going. You were pretty useful. The fact that the Lost Princess was with you all along means that people have been lying to me." The sliver of anger that Reina spoke with was gone in the next second. "Thanks for helping us Little Bird."_

"_Sto –" Her thoughts jumped trains mid-speech. "Claudia's the Lost Princess, what does that mean?"_

"_It means one HiME in particular is going to be punished." Reina said with a grin. "I almost feel sorry for them. The HiMEs really aren't as in control as they think they are." She gestured to herself. "Reina is a perfect example."_

_White cracked the darkness, splitting Victoire and Reina from each other. "H-How –"_

"_You're waking up." Reina cheered. "You'll forget everything."_

_Victoire shuttered. "No!" She wasn't sure what to do. The white cracks were getting bigger and brighter. Reina's body was fading faster and faster. She even heard Teddy in the distance, calling her. "I can't forget! Wait, if I repeat it maybe I'll remember, right? – Reina-HiME says Claudia is the Lost Princess! Reina-HiME says Claudia is the Lost Princess! Reina-HiME says Claudia is the Lost Princess! Reina –"_

Victoire opened one eye tepidly. She saw a deep grimace on Teddy's face. Bird-Caster was fluttering nearby. "What's with the face?" She asked.

"We were watching the telly and you fell asleep." Teddy frowned. "It must've been a bad dream."

"Um, yeah." She sat up from the couch. She wiped the crust from her eyes. "It must've been. I think I was scared." Her heart was beating at a mile per minute. Sweat slipped down her forehead. "Maybe it's better that I didn't remember this one."

"Maybe… 'Toire, what's a Lost Princess?"

Victoire tilted her head in confusion. "Is that some sort of movie?"

Teddy shrugged. "You moaned it in your sleep: 'Reina-HiME says Claudia Ruiz is the Lost Princess.'"

Her stomach sunk and her already-racing heart reached Mach speeds. "I said 'HiME' right?"

He nodded. "It's alright; it was just a drea – 'Toire?" Victoire jumped from the couch and put on the scarf and coat she left on Teddy's coffee table. "Little Bird?"

Victoire pecked him on the lips. "I like it when you call me that, you and no one else."

Teddy grinned. "Well I like that you like it, but do you mind cluing me in to where you are going?"

"Hogwarts." Victoire said. "I could be mental but if I'm not then someone's in danger."

"Want me to call Harry?"

"Do that please, I'll meet him there." She opened the front door. "One more thing…"

"What –" Teddy kissed her, cutting her off. He held her.

Finally he let her go. "You're involved in Harry's case aren't you?" She gaped at him. "I'm not an idiot. I won't ask you to tell me everything but just promise me you won't go off and do anything by yourself. Please just tell me someone's keeping you safe."

The bird fluttered to her shoulder once more. "I promise." She gave him another quick kiss and was off, running down the stairwell.

* * *

**A/N**: The dream/flashback scene is a continuation of String 17: Families. I was going to make it longer and put it as a (non-flashback) chapter but I thought I was spending too long on one day without moving the story forward.  


* * *

**Chapter Translations (Catalan):**

Claudia:

"_Heu perdut el cap?!_" - Have you lost your mind?


	20. Targets

**String 20: Targets**

Mei didn't know what exactly to feel when she got up the morning of Christmas Eve. On one hand, she didn't awake to the smell of Mai's gingerbread cookies or to Aunt Mikoto caroling with her chorus of strays. On the other hand, visions of Al, Sarah, and Aimi danced in her head. She wasn't alone here, so Yule Tide joy couldn't fully elude her.

She jumped out of bed, Yuuki followed her out of the bunk. She still felt the need to tip toe around despite the fact the First Year dorms were empty. When she got to the Common Room a pleasant surprise, like a Christmas present, awaited her.

"Yuki!" She cheered, running up to the second year. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki sighed, the grin Mei wore dropped. "Mum says she's working all break long and that I should stay. She wouldn't even let me stay with Aunt Sakura."

"Oh," Mei said with a tiny, guilty voice. "Sorry. Is Ethan here?"

Yuki shook her head. "Just Heather Longbottom and Lorcan Lovegood," She nodded to the towhead boy who threw wood in the fire. It roared so close to his face but he kept feeding it. If the boyish prefect hadn't pulled him back then he might have roasted his face instead of chestnuts.

"What's wrong with you today?" She snapped to the boy. His nickel-like eyes were veiled by fluttering lids for a moment. "Were you sleepwalking or something?"

"No, just thinking about Arch…" He grimaced. Heather shook him and he spoke up. "Archery, yeah, that's it."

Heather released him. "Well, you're in luck. Professor Ishigami took out her personal set this morning. You can ask to use it when she's done."

Mei 'oohed' to herself. She didn't know Michi had a hobby like that. A darker voice in her snipped that she didn't know much about Michi at all. "Can I go see her too?" Mei piped up.

Heather rubbed her chin. "I don't know, my Da said that the professors are still on guard. I'm not sure if or the rest of them would appreciate me taking out kids this close to dawn. Lumpsack's been especially mental."

"I'm not a kid!" Lorcan pouted, much like a kid. Mei giggled.

"So long as we stick together then it shouldn't be a problem." Yuki said. "I'll come with you lot."

Three pouting looks must have worn the prefect down. Heather pulled out her wand. "You lot stay behind me at all times. If Professor Ishigami says we have to head back then we're heading back, no if ands or buts."

"You said butts." Lorcan snorted, again, much like a kid. Heather groaned as Yuki held the door open.

"Don't make me regret this."

The badgers all walked in the quiet. Even the portraits were either drowsy or snoring. One they got to the Quidditch Pitch, it actually seemed to glow golden in the sunrise. Or at least it did to Mei's eyes. Maybe it was simply too long since Mei had played on it.

"Did Headmistress Lumpsack say for how long the next match would be postponed for?" Mei asked while they walked towards the three targets and the blot in front of the center one.

That made Heather stop. Yuki and Lorcan ran into her. "I. Don't. Know." She growled.

"M-Mei d-didn't mean it l-l-like that." Yuki spoke. "It's just, well, um –"

"Yuki!" She hopped behind Mei, odd since Yuki had many inches over the first year, at the man's voice. "Your mother told me to watch you!" The Charms Professor grinned as he ran, and then slowed as he neared. "Good thing she did, apparently."

"Well, if she's in your house maybe your troublemaking traits rubbed off on her!" Mei whirled her head to Michi, the dot waving to them from afar. "What are you up for, Shirō?"

"Neville," He ruffled Heather's hair, the big girl pouted, "Headed to Hogsmeade so he could visit his wife for the day."

"They're like teenagers." Heather said with a shutter.

"He was in a hurry so he asked me to make sure his kids were actually getting ready for breakfast and not running amuck with the castle. After I made sure everyone made it to the Great Hall mildly unharmed, I wondered what was taking you five so long." Shirō wiped his forehead. "You five nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." The Hufflepuffs muttered in tandem.

"Wizard, watch your own." Michi said with a snicker. "I bribed Acacia with enchanted sheets for her music. My brood is fine." They had walked so close without Mei noticing. She could now see the longbow and arrow in Michi's hands. The DADA Professor began pulling the string of the bow. When she released it the second – smallest circle was pierced on the center target.

"So ace!" Mei clapped.

"You're almost as good as Aunt Sakura." Yuki applauded.

Michi shook her head. "I was still off, I'm not all that great."

"Still, I think even he would be impressed!" Lorcan cheered.

"He who?" When Heather asked him Lorcan gave a little choke. "Which guy were you talking about?"

"Man, I missed these." Shirō handed Michi the next arrow. Mei noticed her smirk softened once her hand brushed against his. "I was apart of my Archery Club when I was in school. I had to quit though."

"So do I get to teach the teacher now?" Michi gave him her bow. "Give it a shot, literally."

"I don't know…" The Hufflepuffs cheered him on. He blushed. "Well, I guess if you all insist."

"Wait!" Michi pulled his arm. "You really are rusty, this stance is cra-crud." She glanced at Mei and Yuki before speaking, oddly enough. She moved him. "One foot should be in front of the other. And as for your hands," She held them as she spoke. For a reason Mei couldn't place, Michi's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Y-You only need three fingers. Don't for get you're using your back muscles to pull your elbow. Ready, Aim –" He released his arrow. This one hit the smallest red circle of the center. "Right, like that."

"Thanks Professor!" He beamed at her and she looked away, her face fully red.

"I wanna do that too!" Lorcan jumped. Yuki nodded, her smile said that she was with the blonde.

"Ah, it's break. Most kids want to stop learning once classes end." Michi said.

"I can help if you'd like." Shirō shot two more arrows at the left and right targets, they both made bull's-eye. "We'll need more bows and arrows for everyone."

"Well, you can show off for awhile," He laughed at that, "and I can get some more. Mei," Mei tilted her head. "Please come with me so you can carry some."

"Oh," Mei bobbed her head. "Okay."

The ginger Hufflepuff trotted alongside Michi, but not before she heard Heather mumble: "These two, they're just as bad as Mum and Dad!"

Once they reached the castle, Michi spoke. "Listen. I want you to always be around an adult you trust while the break is going on alright?"

"I know, I know." Mei grumbled. "The Head Auror was saying the same thing, so was Heather. Do I look like I'm going to run out looking for danger?"

"Well it wasn't me who killed an Orphan at the Forbidden Forest." Mei clamped her mouth down, nearly biting her tongue. "So who am I to say anything?"

"I'm sorry Michi."

"No worries, right, except." Michi locked eyes with her. "You have not spoke with Nagi since the day of the Quidditch Match have you?"

Mei shook her head. "No, should I?"

"_Don't_." The winter's cold was nothing compared to the frosty order of Michi. Mei shivered. "Don't, men like him are the worst. We are nothing but tools to them."

Mei blinked. "Are there more people like him?" Mei frowned. "Other than that time with Valeria, I haven't seen any young looking white haired people. You'd think they'd stand out."

Mei much preferred the warming smile Michi gained. "You remind me too much of myself."

"I do? How?"

"I got into too much trouble, for starters." The former Ravenclaw snickered. Mei stuck out her tongue. "Hey, have you lot eaten? Breakfast should have started and doing all that work on an empty stomach isn't healthy. Good thing the Great Hall is nice and clean again huh?" She opened the entrance to said hall and gaped.

Mei gaped too. "Well, clean isn't the word I'd use."

Gold and Green were splattered all over the Great Hall. Claudia Ruiz glowered at her empty cereal bowl, covered in the same paint as her. Acacia shook her white fur patched jacket, it had the same trim as half the garments worn. It might've been nice except it didn't look exactly like trim, just like bits of overgrown hair that growled when she moved her hand near it. Al was holding Rose and Sarah back, all of them were covered in paint and fur, from the two howling Gryffindors.

"Nice timin' Ish'gami!" Hagrid walked up to Michi and Mei. Mei failed to hold in her snorts as her Care of Magical Creatures Professor resembled a gold lined polar bear. "Looks like those two made up, unfortunately for rest of us."

"You missed it Mei!" Aimi giggled between her words. "They all opened the presents on there plates and boom!"

"Good on you Kurauchi, mixing the Fur Growth Hex and the Splatter Jinx!" Jaime said while he chuckled. "Brilliant Idea!"

"But you –" She slung a shoulder around Jaime. "Personalizing the gifts to evade suspicion, you're such a awful bloke!"

"And you're my mad maid!"

"How sweet, you two will enjoy detention together." Michi scanned the room. "At least Lumpsack didn't have to endure this mess."

"Um," a polka dotted Hestia Jones spoke up. "Lumpsack said we were in charge for the day." Her quiet voice wasn't one that commanded authority, Mei noted. "She's ill. Without Madame Chang – Cahier…" She paused, pain on her face. "I asked Miss Suiguira to head out for potions from St. Mungo's."

"I'm not sure you should've sent Midori." Michi said.

"Lumpsack suggest'd it from what Jonesy told me!" Hagrid said. "I always thought she couldn't stand the woman, must be her illness getting' to her."

Michi still frowned. "Mei, get some warm, non-furry food for the Hufflepuffs. If I don't get back in fifteen minutes, call one of the other professors to walk with you to the Pitch. I'm heading after Midori."

"Okay?" Mei agreed, but she still wasn't sure what was going on.

She didn't get a chance to ask the Michi as she turned back on her heel and out of the Great Hall. Hagrid carried Aimi and Al by their collars and out of the room as well. Hestia squeaked that she had to report the mess to Lumpsack before running.

"Did she seem off to you too?" Rose asked Mei.

"A little." Mei confessed. "A lot actually."

"Too much for someone who extolled honesty like before." Sarah said, Mei heard an edge in her voice not unlike Michi's when the women spoke on Nagi. "She's keeping something else from us."

"But what?" Al questioned. "Does it have something to do with the Headmistress? She got all weird when the others mentioned her."

Mei was about to tell him the weirdness started before that but Rose cut her off. "It might. Or it could be about Midori, she was odd with her too."

"I know but…" Mei frowned. She felt bad that the others were so wary of Michi. Seeing as Michi was the one who introduced Mei to the Wizarding World, she hung on her DADA professor's words. She never saw her as anything but trustworthy.

Yet, every adult involved with the Carnival has lied or misled her at least once. Mei understood their reasons, she wasn't even mad. Still, it made her want to search for the answers that her guardians refused to give her.

"We could check on Lumpsack ourselves." Mei suggested. Al and Rose looked like she suggested they'd skin dip in the half-frozen lake. "Does anyone know the password to her office, or maybe her room?"

"To her room, yes." Sarah whispered. "I overheard Professor Jones once."

"Let's go at night." Mei said. "Without any adults to stop us."

* * *

"Oye!" Midori squealed as she whistled past on spell. "How'd you get here so quickly Michi?!"

Michi didn't answer. She had been in the dark, snowy alleyway for only a second when one of the dozen cloaked wizards swarming Midori aimed a hex at Michi. Michi put up a Shield Charm. "We don't have time for this." With that her wand changed. It melted into a bow. As she got into shooting position, and as the wizards banged spell after spell on her shield trying to break it, as light came into her hands. The light soon turned arrow like. The shield broke. The arrow shot. It hit one wizard in the eye and swallowed his body in ice.

That made the other wizards stop. Midori clocked two at her side while they were distracted. "Yes, she's one of those." She twirled her labrys above her and slugged another overhead. "You can surrender now if you'd like."

All the remaining wizards charged for Michi. "Idiots," she groaned. Three arrows were formed and slung. Two dodged but it turned the third into an ice sculpture of himself. "They probably want the bosses' good graces. Capturing me would mean a nice Christmas bonus."

"Killing me might do the same." With a slash the next witch was downed. "I called Tōsaka. She's coming soon."

"Do you think Regina meant for this to happen?" Michi's question earned a look from Midori. "She tells you specifically to get medicine and then you get jumped by Death Eaters on the way to St. Mungo's."

"Coincidence?"

"No such thing," Michi shot and froze the last wizard. "At least when magic and HiMEs are involved."

"You've gotta point." Midori conceded. It was only after the fight that Michi noted her Squib's wounds. They were light, but plentiful. "I'll have to call Potter too so we can see what he thinks."

"Please do, I'm going back through the portrait at the Hog's Head." Michi said. "I've got to watch out for naïve and troublesome children."

"Mei's not exactly like you, you know." Midori said. "Weren't you just giving me this talk before? She isn't stupid. You weren't so bad yourself at that time, you got out of it right?"

"Yes, I managed to get away." Michi reminded her. "Everything changed afterwards, so in a way I didn't get away either."

* * *

Claudia glanced at the huddle of children at the other side of the library. Hestia had been charged with watching them but decided to check Lumpsack one more time for the night, just to be sure. Thus now the seventh year prefect was supposed to keep hen-ish eyes on them. It wasn't hard. They did nothing but read, only taking intervals to ensure that Claudia was still looking at them. Claudia had never thought of having kids, thanks to her crappy childhood and recent revelations about her parents, but if they were quiet and harmless like these then she wouldn't mind.

"Guys!" A loud first year barreled into the room and changed Claudia's mind. "It's now or never! Professor Midori's patrol this way."

"Quiet Aimi!" A redhead Ravenclaw said. She nodded to Claudia. Claudia rolled her eyes before staring at her text. She had no desire to chase down children. All she really felt like doing hiding out. Emily was unfortunately still in the castle and still huffing at Claudia. Without her shadow of a friend Lena, there was only two others barring herself and the fifth year: A boy brat who was too busy fighting with his lookalike to bother with her, not that she had any intention of bothering with him. There was also the new girl, the Charms Professors' child. She looked at Claudia with red eyes and a half smile. It chilled her. It gave Claudia zero doubt that the albino knew about Claudia.

Which was, of course, perfect. Why should Claudia be the first to know anything about herself?

Claudia shut her book. It was no use trying to read when the word 'HiME' flashed in her brain just as she was starting to lose herself in the prose. She could ask her father for more information but the more she learned from Midori the more she wished she was in the dark. Whether she was a HiME or not, Claudia decided to ignore all monsters and all battles till graduation. She was going to roll back the clock in her mind till she was as blissfully unaware as she when she stepped on the Hogwarts Express for her seventh year.

"Look you," Claudia opened her eyes. The children were gone. Midori waltzed in.

"Yo, Ruiz!" Midori grinned, her smile looked seventeen but not the rest of her body. "Have you see five kids? Two are redheads, one's blonde, two are brunette. One's a boy too and he looks like a dead ringer for the Man Who Conquered."

Claudia had wondered if the bespectacled child amongst the pack was Harry Potter's son. The resemblance was obvious even in a dim library. "I think they're heading in their dorms for the night." Midori paled. "Jones was watching them but then she figured Lumpsack might need her."

"Um, just out of curiousity," Midori gulped. "How long ago was that?"

Claudia shrugged. "Thirty minutes ago."

"And did one of them have a cloak?" Midori went on. "Potter warned me about a cloak they'd use."

She answered the History of Magic Professor with another shrug. The woman sped out of the room.

Claudia sat back down. She thumbed through _Hogwarts Through the Ages_ before the screeching twin pair she'd seen earlier entered.

"That couldn't have been him stupid!"

"That totally was! I'll prove it." The boy averted his eyes for a moment. "So, you wanna go over and see if that's Lancer?"

"Of course not!" The Hufflepuff one hollered. "If it's not him then it could be some weirdo!"

"Keep it down." She seethed to both of them. They jumped at her voice. "We're in a library."

"Screw you!" The Slytherin one glared. "We don't have to do what you say."

"I wonder if Miss Ishigami is around," Claudia said oh-so-randomly. The boys ran for it. "Ridiculous."

"Get inside!" The boys ran back in, tripping over themselves, at Midori's voice. Claudia sat up, she had never heard the woman's voice be so steely. There were shrieks from a girlier voice too. Wheezes that could belong to anyone. Once Midori came inside the room she removed a patch of nothing, which unveiled the same five children Claudia saw before.

"She's dead!" The Ravenclaw redhead wailed as she was held by the Hufflepuff girl and the blonde. "She's dead!"

For the second time today a sick feeling cloaked Claudia. "Professor, she can't mean –"

Midori narrowed her gold eyes. "The Headmistress has been killed."

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's been way too long. As soon as I finished Lily's Flowering Days I had massive writers block. Look for the next (more timely) update.

The prank was going to be more plot relevant, but I decided not to go with that plan again.


	21. Students

**String 21: Students**

"Is that everyone?" Michi counted on her fingers. "Al, Heather, Acacia, Jaime –" she swirled her head. "Jaime! Where's Jaime?!"

The air laughed from behind Al, Jaime lifted off the Invisibility Cloak. "Got you good!"

"This isn't the time!" Aimi hissed before Michi could. The shock on the DADA professor's face was rivaled only by the shock on Jaime's face. "You idiot! Don't you know why we're all here! Lumpsack's been killed!"

Jaime swallowed. "Damn," he stuttered. He looked to Michi. "Sorry for scaring you."

Michi sighed. "It's fine," Aimi's glare seemed to be punishment enough for the eldest Potter child. He shrunk at it and scooted towards his brother. "Looks like all you kids are here." Michi pointed to Mei, who had be clutching Al and Rose. "Tell everyone what you saw, now."

Mei had to let out shaky, shallow breaths before she could speak. "Al, Aimi, Sarah, Rose, and I decided to visit the Headmistress." Mei said, her voice wasn't as tiny as Michi thought it would be, but it was strong, unrepentant.

Wordlessly, Mei was telling Michi that she'll continue to look for answers.

Michi frowned, but let the child go on: "When we got in the room was dark. Rose and Sarah lit their wands so we could see where the bed was, instead we saw Professor Jones." Michi blinked, Midori had told her that Hestia had be checking up on the Headmistress in intervals. The fact the Deputy Head was there was not strange, but the fact that Hestia hadn't shooed the children out was. "Rose started talking to her, trying to say that we were lost and begging her not to take away points from Ravenclaw." Rose at Mei's side, weeping, seemed to be worried about more than points now. "Professor Jones didn't listen, even though she saw us. Her eyes got really wide and then she ran into the cabinet. I think it might have been a Vanishing Cabinet, like the ones Scorpius told us about." Michi nodded, it sounded about right. "Sarah and Aimi went over to cabinets to check if they were empty, they were. Al tried to wake up the Headmistress but," Mei sniffled. Her eyes leaked. "She wouldn't wake up. I shook her but her body was cold and Rose said that she wasn't breathing."

"That's when Midori found you all," Illya said with easiness. She made Michi's stomach flop. "She confirmed that Lumpsack was dead."

Barring the causal Illya and the smiling Acacia, the fear and pain was readable on each student's face. Heather turned milk-white. She might be worried for her still-out-of-the-know father since Lumpsack's death marked the second of Hogwarts' staff to fall. The Lovegood twins murmured and had a few tears themselves, while the Headmistress had hindered their fights many times they still had respect of the late woman, Even Michi thought on how the woman's strict perfectionism made her laugh and made her admire the woman. It made Michi think that Regina could handle whatever crossed her path.

"What should we do now?" Illya asked.

"Emiya, Ruiz, Hansen, Edgecombe, Longbottom – you all need to watch out for the younger students." Heather seemed stuck in her head, she didn't respond. Acacia nodded, a grin still on her face. Illya groaned, apparently too tired to be bothered. Emily glanced at Mei, prompting a small grin from the ginger. Claudia had the mildest reaction, she rubbed her neck. "Or maybe not, but at the very least everyone should sleep here where it's safe."

"Safe?! Of course it's not safe!" Rose wailed. "If anyone can just come in and kill the Headmistress – how can it be safe for us?!"

"Assuming that someone 'came.'" Emily reasoned, while Michi's mind had gone in that same direction the collective shiver among the younger students is what kept Michi from voice it. "Professor Jones seemed to behave pretty oddly if what the first-year says is true. It wouldn't be the first time in Hogwarts history that a professor snuck in to kill somebody."

"If we're following that logic, why should any professor be trusted?" Illya brandished her wand at Michi. "You could be keeping us safe in here or you could be rounding us up like farm animals for slaughter." The Slytherin smirked. She couldn't believe her own words, Michi realized, Illya was just looking for an excuse.

Emily pointed her wand to Michi too. Lysander had his arm up next, followed by Jaime Potter. The last student to do so was unexpected, but so was Sarah McClair. The second year aimed at her as well and Michi could help but feel nostalgia mixed into the pang of betrayal.

Mei looked at Sarah and then Michi. She felt around her pockets till she grasped the wooden stick, but she never took it out. Michi sighed in relief, Mei still had some faith in her.

"Why are –" Aimi snatched Sarah's wand from her. The blonde gaped. " – you being so damn stupid?!" Aimi continued. "I thought you were the smart one of our group!" Sarah lowered her eyes.

"Michi!" Shirō came in and Illya lowered her wand. "Good, everyone's - Emily? Jaime? Lysander? Have you three been Confounded?! Drop them, all of you!" His steely order was obeyed by the girl and two boys. "Professor Ishigami could've had you three expelled, or worse, and all she's trying to do is keep you safe!"

"It's alright Professor Emiya," Michi said with a smile. His defensiveness seemed to easy the string she felt. "I never raised my arm against them, so it's good if they realized the kind of people they are now." Each one of those who brandished their wand to Michi winced as if slapped. "What did you and Suiguira find?"

"Vanishing Cabinets, concealed all over the school." He ran his hand through red hair. "I'm not even sure we blasted them all, which is why Professor Suiguira and Professor Hagrid are double checking every room and the Forest respectively. We were about to Floo Potter and Tōsaka," Yuki blinked, "but they connected to us first. They said they'd be here in about an hour."

"If that's the fastest they can manage then that's fine." Michi rubbed her head. "I'm going to see Jones's office, maybe we can get some clues from there."

"I'd walk you there," Illya pouted when Shirō spoke. A smile was back on her face when Shirō looked towards the students. "But someone has to stay with these kids. You all need to–"

"No." Michi said, Shirō choked on his words. "We've already issued that order about a thousand times, it clearly has no merit with them." She turned to the wide-eyed Hogwarts students as well. "Anyone who wishes to leave may do so. Anyone who says will be under Professor Emiya's protection."

"A-Are you staying," Al started. "That if we don't stay we won't be protected."

"Exactly," Michi nodded. She had a pang on sympathy for the sweating, shaking boy but she needed to say what should be said. "Or rather, we will defend you if we can but there is no guarantee of safety. If you leave this library you may die," Rose shrieked. "You may lose your free will and your mind," Heather clenched her legs close to her chest. "You may learn things that you never wanted to and they'll haunt you forever," Claudia rubbed her neck harder. "It is your choice however, so if any of these things happen then there will be no one to blame but yourselves."

"That doesn't sound like any choice at all!" Lorcan said. "Obviously we're going to stay where it's safe!"

She smirked at him. "You lot are so young, too young to truly know yourselves – your decision may just surprise you."

Mei stood up. "I'm going to leave." She said. "I want to go to the Deputy Head's office too."

"Mei, I don't know what we'll face out there. Are you sure?"

Mei nodded. "I have to know, I have to find out what we'll face one way or another."

"T-Then," Al tugged the cloak from his brother and clasped on to Mei's hand. "I'm going with Mei. That's what we promised right?"

Mei smiled at Al. "You don't have to though, you're scared."

Rose held on to her cousin. "J-Just b-b-b-because we're s-s-scared," she started, her determined face at odds with her tripping words, "d-doesn't mean we won't help!"

"ACA is gonna kick arse tonight!" Aimi said, tugging at the cloak. "Let's ride out folks!"

The quarter walked out the door. Michi's heart crashed again and again against her rib-cage but she knew she couldn't stop them, not now and not after this whole thing blew over. She only hoped and prayed that they'd be alright if they were together.

"Wait." Sarah caught the edge of the Invisibility Cloak. "We're already missing a piece of the ACA, did you plan on leaving me behind?"

Aimi grinned. "Now there's the Sarah I know and love to annoy!"

Sarah shook her head and followed the first years out.

* * *

"No way!" Lysander howled a few minutes after Michi followed the so called 'ACA' out. "I'm not being out-braved by a couple of first-years." Claudia rolled her eyes to her fellow Slytherin's theatrics. "Come on Lorcan, we've got to go find him!"

"But…" Lorcan gave his Head of House a pitiable glance. "We still don't even know if that was him. Can't we just stay here?"

"You can if you want." Shirō said with a smile. Claudia noticed his discomfort during Michi's spiel. His eyes never left the quintet as they walked out. It seemed like he's the kind of person who lives to save people, which was all well and dandy unless dealing with a crop of people don't want to be saved.

"I can tell Annie that you're a little baby who needs to stay here and hide." Lysander sing-sang. "What's Annie gonna do with an itty-bitty baby? Not make him her boyfriend for sure!" Lorcan glared and got up. Claudia shook her head. Lysander was a Slytherin alright, once they found the right button to put they could sell sand in the Sahara. The Hufflepuff and his twin left, the former stomping and huffing as he did.

"We have to go to now." Claudia had to strain her ears to hear the voice of the second-year girl. "You said we have to stay with you at all times, right Heather?" That finally snapped the porky girl out of her daydreams. She leapt off the table she sat on. "At least Mei went with more than just one bloke – one bloke who he's always fighting – Lorcan could get hurt."

"Yuki, your mother's gonna kill me if you wander off." The Charms professor said. "Please, just stay here."

Yuki gave him a smile. "There's no way you'd stay in a safe place while someone you liked was in danger if you could help them, right?" The man grimaced. "Like Professor Ishigami said, if anything happens to me it's my own fault. I'll explain everything to my mother when she comes."

"Same for me and my dad." Heather nodded. "Sorry to trouble you, Professor." The girls walked out.

Claudia glanced at Illya and Emily, neither looked compelled to chase after their missing housemate. "You've changed a bit Shirō." The albino noted. The man, her supposed father, glanced at her. "In the past you might've chased after everyone who left, trying to save them all."

"Then I'd be leaving the rest of you behind." He grouted out, he didn't want to say it and the guilt he felt was stitched in his tone.

"It took you so long to grow up." Illya muttered. "You remind me more of him now,"

The Charms Professor gained an odd look on his face: pride and more guilt managed to paint his expression at the same time.

A crash echoing into the quiet library made the guilt overtake the pride.

Claudia again, tried to go back to her book and distract herself. Shirō seemed to want everyone to do the same, teaching them new charms and helping them with homework. Prose and spells did little to stop every clank, crash, and clunk that seemed to come closer, but it kept all who stayed from freaking out.

Jaime Potter, the last person in the world Claudia thought who tug at her shoulder and talk to her, seemed to need a distraction too. "Hey girl," he might have sounded haughty if his heart was in his words, but it wasn't. He sounded like a scared teenage boy. "When you're done with that, can I see it too?"

"Sure, you can see it now." She handed him the book, he nearly tipped over from its weight. "Can't concentrate anyways."

"You either?" Jaime said. "I, I can't stop thinking about Rose and Al, or Aimi." Claudia might've told the third year to scram on any day but today. Round, dark eyes made looked pitifully at her. What about her screamed 'empathetic and kindly guide' anyways? "I kept telling Al there's no way a coward like him would be in Gryffindor, and after that I told him he hexed the Hat. I was so sure something went wrong."

"I think I heard that argument." Claudia remembered the black haired boy covered in breakfast foods.

Jaime nodded. "He's out there and I'm in here. So maybe the Hat did mess up, messed up with me that is."

"If you want to be brave, then just go outside." Another clank was Claudia's exclamation point. Jaime stared at the entrance door. "It's not a problem if you're not brave, that's just who you are."

"It shouldn't be!" Jaime said. "I'm named for my grandfather and my father's godfather. They were amazing! They messed with teachers and Voldemort and whoever they didn't like!"

"That's not what makes someone brave. Any child can throw tantrums." Claudia let the words spill accidentally. Maybe she had some 'guide' knack after all. "Bravery is sometimes enduring things, knowing they'll end bad, but not letting the bad things get to you. My friend Lena is a muggle-born in Slytherin, she's the bravest girl I know. She's endured so much here and can still like herself."

Something in Claudia reacted to her own words. Maybe what she admired about her friend is that she still liked herself, after hearing mudblood almost on a daily basis and being likened to the muggles who tried to burn witches. Claudia, on the other hand, loathe herself as soon as she figured out she was a HiME. She hated herself for not seeing what her parents were. She hated herself for a lot of things that she couldn't control or predict.

Claudia never really considered herself brave. For once though, she could give this brave thing a shot.

"Potter, you are his kid right?" Jaime nodded. "Let's go find your family and your girlfriend."

"Aimi's not my girlfriend!"

Claudia rolled her eyes. She didn't name names now did she? "You'll feel better if someone goes with you right? Let's go then."

Jaime looked at her. "You're a Slytherin, how can I trust you?"

"Trust that I have no reason to attack a prat such as yourself, if only that much."

Jaime stared, he scanned Claudia for a moment, and then shook her hand. "If you back-stab me, Slytherin, then I'll prank you so bad by the time school opens up again even this so-called-friend won't recognize you!"

Claudia might've pointed out that the use of leverage was a very Slytherin-esque ideal, but decided against it. "Fine, after you Lion Cub."

* * *

**A/N: **This was totally meant to be an action-y chapter not an introspection/foreshadow-y chapter. Look for butt-kicking soon.

That being said, I do love that Jaime was actually the hesitant one. For all Al's shuttering and stuttering he really is the first to go out and do what needs to be done. Jaime likes to put on a show.


End file.
